Watermelon Vacation
by the1girlunevernoticed
Summary: COMPLETE!Little did I know this vacation would change the way I saw my past, future, and most importantly watermelon." Our favorite captain, Hitsugaya is forced to take his first vacation. But its not as peaceful as he hoped . . . Hitsu/OC Reviews loved
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys. This is Chiara. (Chi-air-a) And this is my first story to post. It is also my first fanfiction. I couldn't help making it about Whitey. This is a story where he falls for my own made up character. I couldn't see him with anyone else in this plot. Please be gentle. I have never done this before. I normally just read but I'm trying it here ;) Thanks so much for dealing with my crappy summery to get this far. Please enjoy. And send me any questions.**

I walked into my room barely able to move my feet across the smooth floor. Being a captain was as troublesome as I had always thought. Even after all these years it didn't seem to ease up. In fact, it got worse when Ichigo's whole gang had turned up. We always seemed busy these days. Always on some kind of orders. I sighed and walked to my closet. I stopped to glance at the mirror and just sighed deeper. My white hair always called attention to me, and my hight didn't help. I tried everything. Even drank gallons of milk. Nothing had worked. I even had a deep voice just to throw it off more.

I grabbed a shirt and pants and changed out of my uniform unwillingly. I loved my uniform. It was one of the only things I really liked about being a captain. It fit loosely around me and didn't seem to cage me in like other clothes. I normally wore it anytime I could but I knew I would have some trouble changing after staying up longer and I couldn't keep a habit of sleeping in my clothes so I decided changing was best. I folded my favorite pieces of clothing and set them on my bedside. Then I reluctantly walked away. Still needing to finish some reports I sat at my desk, turned on my side lamp, and prepared for another late night.

Hours went by as I read and reread reports and signed documents by the dozen. I cursed as I let my pen fall from my sleepy fingers. I rubbed my eyes before reaching to get it. Just when I picked it up I heard footsteps running two halls away coming my way. I straitened up and waited to see if they would stop at my door. I cursed yet again as I realized they would stop here when they turned down my hall and didn't slow down. My door was at the end of the hall and going the speed they were now they would not stop till they reached my door. Letting a few more unnecessary words slip out I walked to my door quickly and opened the door quickly as soon as I heard a hand touch my door knob and stepped aside. I glared down at a group of three idiots who now were splattered against my clean floor. I would have to clean. _Damn_ it.

"C_aaaaa_ptain! That was s_ooo _mean!" Rangiku screamed in her high pitch whine.

"Yeah, Toushirou! That was rude!" Kyouraku Shunsui lifted his straw hat from his face as he spoke.

"Good evening, Hitsugaya." Ukitake Jyuushiro was the last to speak. He looked up with a goofy smile. I sighed.

"What are you _doing here_?" I demanded. What could possibly make them interrupt my work time in the _middle of the night_? "I'm working!" I added.

"Weeeell, Captain. We were about to go to another place to get some drinks and we thought you needed to come to!" Rangiku slurred a little on the beginning letting me know that she had already gone out for several drinks before this. I sighed again. I hated being the _youngest_ yet most mature. I looked back up and they were all doing. . ._something_ on the floor. Fighting? I felt my anger rise up. Why _me_?

"Y_eeeeaaaaaa_h, Toushirou! You should come, pants!" Shunsui practically sang. Next thing I knew they were all laughing and rolling on top of each other, still on _my_ floor. My eye twitched and I snapped. I grabbed all of them, carefully avoiding Rangiku's overly large chest, and threw them out my door. I was satisfied with the large thump and grunts I heard outside my door. I walked back to my desk and started on a new pile. I heard shuffling outside and knew they were getting up off the hard floor. I chose to ignore them and work on my task at hand. Though less than two minutes later I heard very loud whining outside. I knew it was Rangiku. All she did was whine. You would think with her having the rank of Vice Captain that she would take things more seriously. Especially since she was _my_ vice captain. She never did her work. I would always have to do all of it. Like I was now, and she was interrupting.

I glanced at the door and pulled out one of my recent gifts out of my drawer. It was from Rukia. She knew how hard it was for me to get some quiet. She had given it to me on my birthday. It was common in the human world. Something called an ipod. I liked it very much. I asked her why she thought of giving me something from the human world and all she said was the ice blue matched my eyes perfectly. I quickly learned though. I pressed all the buttons and learned it was just a device to listen to music. The best gift I ever got. I was happy as I put the music on full blast.

I finished my work hours later and headed to my bed. I striped down to my boxers and slipped under the sheets and my overly large comforter. I always had to have a large blanket to wrap my legs around. Though I would never admit to anybody that I, a captain, was a was a secret to the death. I didn't dream. As a matter of fact I never dreamt. I felt sort of jealous of people who did. I wanted to be able to dream of watermelon and growth spurts. The only time I got to dream was when I was very sick. Something I never liked to do. I only got nightmares when I was sick. Nightmares of blood, killing, and a freedom-less life. Though sometimes when I woke up I found my dreams to be true. I never liked dreams because all I had were nightmares. So "sweet dreams" was never a good phrase for me.

I awoke when sunlight peaked through my windows. I got up and mumbled to myself about not getting enough sleep. I argued with my self about work and, yet again, came with the conclusion that is was Rangiku's fault. If only she would help with the paper work like other vice captains I wouldn't have this conversation with myself. I wouldn't walk around my room looking like a _loon_, talking to myself. I dressed in my robes, happy to feel the familiar fabric, and grabbed my reports to turn in from last night. I walked out the door and felt a wave of tiredness hit me again. I definitely needed to get more sleep in.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so. When I dropped off my reports with vice captain Hisagi I got a letter from Captain Yamamoto. He said I get a three month vacation because I was the only one out of all the squads that hadn't taken a vacation in three years. Three months? Why so long? I sighed, it was a order from head captain so I couldn't _refuse_. Hisagi Shuuhei, whom was reading over my shoulder, let his jaw drop. I snatched the letter from his line of sight and shoved it in my robes.

"Really, Toushirou?" He said in shocked amazement, "Three _years_?! Get some vacation, sir! Thats too damn long!"

"Yeah yeah. I never found a reason to take a vacation." I retorted.

"No reason?! How about rest, and entertainment, and normalcy!" He still was shocked. Was it _really_ that hard to believe?

"Sure. I'll do that. Get back to work." I walked off leaving him in the same shocked position.

I was walking down the streets of the Seirete slowly. It felt odd just to walk. I was alway running or on some errand or something. I never stopped and actually walked down the paved roads. I had free time, I decided to visit the home district. I hadn't been there since I had become Captain. I had made my decision there to never become Captain or join any of the squads until Momo made a deal with me. She told me she would stop calling me that damn name, Whitey, when I became a higher rank than her. Wanting nothing more than to not be treated like a child I soon became a child prodigy. The youngest Captain to ever live. But none of that mattered to me. I just wanted to eat some watermelon. So I walked in the direction of my old home.

I started seeing people as I continued down my path. It occurred to me that not many Captains and Vice Captains come down to this area. Not enough time or just simply didn't see the point. We had everything we needed. A room, food, entertainment, and it was all for just the squads and their Captains. I was sure some squad members still lived out here with family and things because some how all the people had to hear the rumors and stories some where. I changed into more casual robes. I didn't want to be stopped and asked if I was a Captain because it said it on my sleeve. It was tiresome to deal with people more than I would have to anyways.

Though I changed it didn't seem to help the stares and whispers when I walked in town. My hair and hight seemed to be a common conversation. I sighed heavily as I heard phrases like; "Is that the Captain?" "He is so cute!" "He's too young to be a Captain!" "Is that Captain Hitsugaya?". I just wanted to turn around and yell "YES! It's me! You found me!" but I knew I was a rare sight for them. Which was odd for me because they were an rare sight for me as well. I continued to walk, now in the center of the town, the busiest part of the whole Seirete. Then I was stopped short. A young girl about my age and hight had jumped right in front of me, followed by two girls at her sides. A group of friends I guessed.

"Hey there! Are you Captain Hitsugaya by any chance?" She flashed a beaming smile. It didn't make me want to smile back. I looked around to see people listening in also wanting to know the answer.

"Yep." I responded quickly and made a move to continue walking. I didn't like this attention. But, the girls just got more excited and came closer. They just talked over each other in a fast speed.

"Oh my God!"

"Your so cute!"

"Do you have free time?"

"Wanna hang with us?"

All I freaking said was "yep". I felt my eyebrow twitch as I focused on calm things. Those girls are so immature.

"Sorry I'm in no mood to hang out." I said with a smile I finally found. All the girls turned red and I immediately became scared for their health, but they all giggled and walked away, heads together. That's when I noticed everyone else. They were all whispering and some were pointing wide-eyed. I sighed. So much for being able to stinking walk around in peace. That was the worst thing about me trying to prove Momo wrong. I did it, and it cost me. Freedom and a friend. I refused to let my past make my trip any worse. I walked quickly away. Seemed like this might take longer than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie dokie. I hoped all of you liked the last chapter and thats why your here, not that you accidently pushed the wrong button lol. Yes here is chapter 2. To be honest with you guys this is as far as I have typed before I posted the story so there may be waits after this. I just posted the other chapter about 12 minutes ago. Its like 10:10 here so understand if there are mistakes. Please review. I have never had one before, and to be honest I might drop the story if I don't get some. If there is even just one person reading then I will do my best for that person. Don't be shy. I don't bite. Hope yall love the story! (and yes I can say yall. Im a Texas girl lol who hates heat. Though I don't say it unless I'm typing. OK I HAVE TO STOP HERE!) **

Chapter 2

Though I wanted to be looked at like a normal person people seemed incapable to do so. I felt a small pit of anger start to simmer it the confines of my stomach. Yet, I was a Captain. I would not loose my anger. That would only make me like my enemies. At least, thats what I tried to convince my self. People stopped in their tracks to get a longer look to see if it was actually me. I had no problems with people bumping into me, they all seem very highly aware that I was there. I had a clear narrow path to wherever I was going. I felt like laughing when I saw a runner so shocked to see me that she ran into a bread stand. The whole thing fell over. I wanted to keep walking but I reminded my self that my job was to help the people. My laughing mood was ruined.

I walked over to the stand and picked up all the bread for the guy behind it and lifted it back up with the other hand. I did so without looking up. I knew the people were still watching and I didn't want to see their faces when I brought even _more_ attention to myself. I kicked up the baskets with my foot, they landed with perfect accuracy on the stand, and set the bread inside. Then the important part. I walked up to the female runner who had caused the incident and kneeled next to her to examine. She didn't seem to have a bad injury, just a scratch on her cheek. I still needed to ask.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a normal voice, yet with no one talking, it sounded very loud to my ears.

"Um....ah.....uh....uh huh." she seemed to struggle for words. I nodded, I wasn't worried. She was just shocked, and by the blush on her face, it wasn't the accident that had shocked her. Was it that hard to believe I could be nice. I decided to give up on her now that she seemed fine.

"That bread is still good. Don't throw it out and let it go to waste. Sell it for normal price." I spoke to the man behind the stand after standing up.

"Uh! Yes, sir! Thank you very much, sir!" He replied loudly. "Is there a way I can repay you? Would you like some bread?"

"N-. . ." I started, then re-thought it. " Yes, you can. Could you tell me where the nearest watermelon stand is? No, better yet, the best? That would be very helpful." I really wanted some watermelon. Lots of watermelon to eat at my hearts desire. If had loved it back then I was sure to love it now. I hadn't had it since I became a soul reaper. I let all my past self behind. . . and maybe it was time to get some of it back.

"Watermelon? Um, okay. Yeah, the only place I can think of that actually sells it is a really expensive place three blocks down and the only time I had it it seemed kinda dry. Sorry I can't help more on that. I don't normally get to indulge myself with expensive fruits because I don't have the money." he said kinda spoken down. Guess he was upset he couldn't help more. I guessed I would have to go to the place he mentioned.

"Alright, well thanks anyways. I guess I will just be go-" I started.

" Wait I know a place!"

"Yeah me too!"

" That place on the edge of town, right?"

I looked up to see all the people who had stopped in the square talking with each other about a. . . certain place. Well as long as the watermelon was good I didn't care.

"What place are you guys talking about?" I said in a loud voice so they would hear me over their now argument about which route was shorter.

"There's a place on the edge of town that sells really good fresh fruits. Its very run down and poor looking and not very well furnished because they keep prices as low as they can. It's run by a bunch of kids is what I hear. Guess they harvest to make a living or something." spoke an older lady.

"Thank you. Please point me in the direction."

I walked in the direction the people had pointed and after a few declines of people asking to show me the way, I was off. I learned how to ignore the stares of people more as I got closer to town limits. It also helped that there were less people there anyways. Most of the attraction was in the heart of the town not on the edges. I hoped this place was as good as they all said. I didn't want to be walking all the way out here for nothing. I walked slowly, enjoying the trees that started appearing now that I was out of town. The wind made soft noises that backgrounded my footsteps. The air smelt amazing. So fresh.

I walked in silent contentment. It wasn't as long as I thought before I caught sight of the stand that said "fresh-grown stuff" in clumsy letters. There was no one inside so I just looked around. There was crates of fruits and vegetables on each side that had small price cards sticking on the front. I only became _really_ impressed when I saw the huge boxes of watermelon on the right side. I walked over to get a better look at them. I turned a few, flipped them over, and I couldn't find one bad watermelon in there. Right when I picked up another to check a voiced screamed making me jump and have to re-catch the melon from the air.

"Hey! Your a watermelon guy, huh? You been there awhile just lookin' at 'em. We do give samples y'know." a guy around my age spoke from inside the stand. His hair was a deep brown and his eyes were slightly darker blue than mine. I didn't like him. His very look opposed mine. Plus, he was tall.

"Ah, yeah I'm a watermelon guy. . . Who are you?" I could hear the edge in my voice from his carefree talk. Then I remembered, I didn't look like a captain at the moment.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Kenaka's the name. What's yours, bud?" Yep, definitely no manners.

"Toushirou." I decided to say my first name. I was known by Captain Hitsugaya. And plus, with this guy's manner it would take him 50 years to put together that his Captain and I were one in the same.

"Hmn, sounds familiar. Maybe we met. . .? Nah, I would have remembered that hair. Kinda sets off your face and hight there, bucko." He was leaning casually against the stand counter.

"_Thanks_." I said sarcastically. " Your name seems to match you." I replied sharply, trying to keep it light.

" Ah! Yes it does." he said, seeming oblivious to my anger. " 'Tall one born of fire'. So perfect in fact that my specialty is fire. My zanpakto is a fire type. So as you see my name is all in all, perfect."

Ugh two things I hate. Immaturity , and heat. He was both. I decided to ignore him and continue my quest of watermelon. They were more important than him. I tuned out his voice as he continued to talk. Dammit, I didn't want his whole life story! Just some damned fruit! I flipped over a few more watermelon and grabbed the four I thought looked best. Yes, four. That was me holding back, but I had a long ways home. Just after I got what I wanted I decided to stop ignoring the guy whom I would have to pay.

". . .and so I really thought that she was nice, y'know? But, _no. _She_ had _to be_. . ._Oh have you got what you want?" He stopped his rambling to do his job.

"Yes. How much?" I just wanted to get home and cut up the melons I had in my hands.

" That would be 6 bucks. They are $1.50 each. Seems the sign fell down. . ." He leaned over the counter farther to get a better look.

"Wow, um. . .thanks. Here you go." I handed him the small amount of money. I knew watermelons had become expensive in the past 30 years while I was captain. And that wasn't that long here in the Soul Society.

"Anytime, shorty. Come back anytime you wanna buy a plethora of watermelon, kay?" He smiled at me. He did _not_ just call me '_shorty_'.

" Shut up!" I yelled over my shoulder, for I had to walk away before I pulled out Hyorinamaru. I had two heavy duty bags so the melons didn't fall out. The bags might have been heavy but they weren't in my hands. My arms enjoyed the pressure it put on them, stretching them out. I had two melons in each bag as I ran to the edge of town, still not in enough hurry to want to get home that fast. I decided to put the bags on my arms and put my hands in my pockets so I could relax the walk back through town. Though I didn't like that guy, or those girls from before, I was, to an extant, not hating this vacation. I may just be able to get through it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey chapter 3 here. I want to say a special thanks to Moon Spirit. The first person to read my story, well to add it to alerts. Thank you so much! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

I was so excited to get watermelon. My mouth was watering at just the thought of it after all these years. I was on my way back home. It was a good day. Better than I had in years. I just wished that guy wasn't the one who sold me these amazing fruit. I sighed. Now was not the time to think of that. I was halfway through town when the thought hit me. I didn't _want_ to go home. It would only tempt me to work. I would probably see Rangiku and others I would not want to deal with. I was on _vacation_. _My_ vacation. I needed to find somewhere else. Not a hotel. I didn't want to have to check in and pay hourly and crap. There was only one place.

I walked quickly to a real-estate office and walked right up to the lady at the counter. She was in her twenty's I guessed. Pretty but I wasn't interested. She looked up right when I stopped in front of her. She gave me a shocked face that soon turned to a seller's smile.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes I need to know if a property is in my custody or if it has been sold. Can you check that for me?" I asked quickly, not wanting to be here longer than I needed. She just continued to smile and turned to her screen.

"Name?"

"Toushirou Hitsugaya."

" Okay, lets see here." She seemed to be scrolling down a list. " Ah! Here you are. Yes you have a property with a fairly good size house on it. Is that the property you were referring to?" She glanced from the screen and looked at me from under her eyelashes.

"Yes. That's the one."

"Okay, great! Will you need a key for it? Or do you have one in your possession?" She kept her light tone.

"Yes, a key would be nice."

I got a key and grabbed my bags. She bid me farewell as I walked out the door. I was fairly shocked they hadn't sold it after all this time. My old home. My home. I was very grateful to have a place to go to that I could call my own. I hated going to places unfamiliar. Plus I could make it as cold as I wanted in my own place. I could make it feel like the coldest of winter and no one could complain. I smiled to myself. I liked doing things for me. Not orders or missions. I forgot that feeling. I kept a light smile on my face the whole way.

My place was the same way to the stand from earlier. I wanted to avoid that guy, Kanaka as much as I could but I had no other choice. I would just have to deal with that guy. What a _pain_. I liked that guy more than being stabbed repeatedly in the eyes. His whole being seemed to make me reject him. What was his problem anyway? I wasn't _that _short. . . I would never forgive him for calling me "shorty". I knew I shouldn't have become Captain. Now I can't take revenge. I sighed. No point in having him make my trip home bad. I shouldn't waste my thoughts on him. I squared my shoulders and continued on my way.

The sun was getting close to setting by the time I reached the stand. I looked out of the side of my eye to see if anyone was inside the stand and was pleased to see no one in sight. I had to remind myself he had done the same thing earlier, but I was still glad he wasn't here to harass me. I walked quickly, not wanting to give him time show up. I was sure I could only take so much more of him today before snapping. I made it a ways away and still had no sign of him. I sighed and was stopped short when I saw I was at the edge of the forest outside town. The small smile found me again. I continued noting how tall the trees had become, how faded the trail was, and how at home I felt. I walked to see my place I had been missing for years.

The first second I laid eyes on the house my thought was how much it hadn't changed. I replayed all my memories in a short few seconds so fast in my mind. How Momo and I ate watermelon on the porch, how I took naps on the overgrown lawn, and how I sat in happy silence here for hours. After my reminiscing I looked to see how much it had changed. I saw that the plants around the porch had severely overgrown and how there no longer was a swing hanging from a far tree. The house looked lifeless, as it had been for years. I planned to change that. I decided to walk around the yard first to prolong the moment. Plus, I would have to do it eventually. I walked first to the side with the only neighbors we had before. It was a bit away.

I was stunned to see that the fence that our neighbors had taken so much caution into was completely horrid. It was obvious that no one had tended to it for years. I walked though a large gap in the wood and came face to face with a huge pile of rubble. I was slightly delighted and annoyed. I never liked the people next door. The kids had seen me as a danger and once try to "get rid of" me. I was too stubborn to even deal with them. I had thrown them through their fence and told them to stay away from my place. After that they always had a grand fence that seemed like a hell for any burglar that tried to get past. I knew they just were scared of me. I felt sort of sorry for the kids. They were right then. I _had _no control. But as I looked at the rubble I was very annoyed they didn't at least pick it up! Though you couldn't see it from my house because of all the trees it was still an eyesore. I sighed and continued my walk around my home.

Nothing was out of place outside. I would have to try to control the plants some but other than that it was the same place I had loved. Now for the inside. I slowly walked back to the front of the house and gave it one last look. It was better that I had hoped. No work was really necessary. I walked slowly up to the door. I felt that light smile again as I heard the creak of the porch under my light steps. I walked right up to the door and pulled it open to see if the old me carried on in the place before my eyes.

**Im so sorry! This chapter is kinda short but it is 3:56 in the morning here. I really wanted to post a chapter before I went on vacation tomorrow. I wont be back till the weekend so it will be a little while before I can even type the next chappy. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Please send me what you think. I'm begging you. Thank you so much for reading. I love that you came on here and chose my story. Thank you again.**

**~Chi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo. I'm back home to my computer. Sorry I've been gone all this time. But now I'm home! With a huge sunburn! I got to eat watermelon and I kinda felt bad for Toushirou, I got to eat it before he did. He's been waiting almost a week lol. Don't worry Whitey. You will get it this chapter, I hope lol. And I want to say a very special thanks to JoaNymAr12. Whom I dedicate this chapter to. She is the only one who reviewed this whole time :) She also checked out my website! Thank you so much! And thank you Toa Solaric, Ember Hinote, CrosZ for reading. You are all so amazing. You mean so much to me. Thank you all very much. Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 4

I felt the cool air hit my face as I opened the door. It was always cold here. I smiled at the pleasant feeling. With watermelons in hand I walked in. I noticed a slightly dusty smell but it wasn't bad. The house looked the same. It was bright enough for me, witch meant it was just bright enough to see around but not give you the details. But, for now, I wanted to know the details. I wanted to see every memory of my only family member. My grandmother.

I opened all the shades around the windows and set down my fruit. Light flooded in and took up every space in the living room I was standing in. My living room. I saw all the trinkets around the room. I smiled. I always hated them. There were glass cats and dogs, birds and even fish. They were all so _ugly_. But she was always proud of them. I continued to look. The couches looked the same as when we first got them. Just a simple black. I chose the color, the only condition was she got to choose the wall color. Bright yellow. Like a canary. She even got the rugs to match. I remembered how upset I was when I came home and saw the bright wall and floor decorations. It all seemed so stupid now. I had grown quite fond of the color. It was Gran's personality on display for me. All around.

I checked out the other rooms and kitchen. All were the same as the living. It was as Gran was just here. Though she would never allow the dust to build. Little hints that she was here were plastered around the house. She would forever be marked on this home. I decided to see if she had changed my room any in her last days. Like stick a statue in there to brighten it up or something crazy. She always did something crazy if anything.

I opened my door slowly, as if afraid I would wake up from a dream. I felt my stomach tighten. I was reliving all of it so fast. I took a breath. I was a Captain now. I could open a damn door. I looked inside as the door swung open. I ran my eyes over my black bed and gray walls. I noticed how I really had taken nothing. I had wanted nothing of this to follow me, make me remember. I took slow steps into the room. I mean, _my_ room. It was hard to think of this as _mine_. I _had_ a room. This hadn't been my room in a long time. I spun around in the middle. I decided to open the closet. The handles were dusty after so long of not being touched. I slid open the door quickly. Inside was my clothes. My old clothes. I was shocked to see them. I don't know why, I left them there. I should know they would be there.

The same was with my dresser. Just all of my clothes. I sighed and sat on my bed. I expected a soft landing as I had remembered, but that was not the case. I came in contact with something hard. Like a box. I got angry at myself. I should've made sure to get everything off the bed before. With my eyebrows almost touching I got up and through aside the comforter and found a bright yellow box that stood out against the dark sheets. Confusion filled my face. I know I didn't own a stupid _yellow_ box. Then I froze. I grabbed the box quickly and opened it as fast as I could. Inside was a necklace. Just a simple and cheap chain with a watermelon slice pendent on the end. Painted just like her tiny trinket statues, it was colorful. I slipped it around my neck and tucked it in my shirt. Gran's last gift to me. She forgave me still. I just didn't know if I could.

I spent the rest of the day, well night seeing as it was dark out, eating all the watermelon and dusting. I didn't go into Gran's room. I couldn't until I forgave myself. It would disgrace her. I got the whole house dusted and the windows cleaned. I decided I had time. I walked to my room and pulled out some of my old pajamas. I was lucky I liked bigger clothes when I was younger. Now I could have something to wear. I put on some boxers and an old t-shirt and laid in bed. I snuggled into position of how I sleep and finished my first day of vacation in my old home.

I awoke after what seemed like weeks of sleep. I never slept in. I always had to get up early for captain duties. Rangiku wouldn't do them anyways. I slid out of bed and looked at the time. It was ten. Ugh. I never slept in this late. I felt lazy the whole way to the kitchen. I got a cup of water and sat at the table. I didn't have any food here. It was all given away when the house was empty. I yawned a few more times before downing my water and setting it in the sink and walking back in my room to get clothes for my shower. I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and grumbled the whole time. I didn't like wearing tight clothes. I liked baggy, like my uniform. I would have to go clothes shopping or something. I hated the fact I would have to go in public like this. That would mean walking and maneuvering around people in these ridiculous clothes. I stomped off to the shower.

After getting ready and tucking my necklace under my shirt, I headed off. I ran through my day. I would go to town and eat breakfast get clothes and walk around a bit. I only got to see a bit of town last time and I had the time to waste on seeing the other parts. I really didn't particularly care for the people but I couldn't get rid of them so I just decided I could deal with it. I walked down the path from my home to the road the odd fruit stand was. I decided when I was close enough I would run by at top Captain speed. I really didn't want to deal with that insane, immature, loud. . . So I was running.

I sped by the stand fast enough to blow over a few apple crates on the way. Once I was at a good distance I slowed to a walk. I didn't like running in the clothes I was wearing. They weren't _tight_ so to say but I never got clothes that fit my body. They didn't cling to me but I could just feel more heat this way. The tighter the clothes, the warmer you are. I hated being warm. I walked as fast as I could to the nearest place with clothing. Yet, I didn't know where that may be. . . I decided to go by my old memory. There was always a place to get the most popular clothing right in the middle of town that I always heard people talking about and going into. It wasn't my taste at all but I was sure I could find something. I headed in the direction I remembered it was. I didn't fail to noticed the stares were more intense today. The reason was either these_ ridiculous_ clothes or the fact that everyone who wasn't able to see me last night were _looking _for me this morning. I growled to myself, scaring a girl passing by me, and shoved my hands as far down in my pockets as they would go so I wouldn't feel the need to, I don't know. . . take someone out. Not one single person knew how to keep their eyes to themselves. They should be taught some manners.

"Hey! Didn't you know its rude to stare! Huh? Thats right!" I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. "The poor guy probably feels like a freak show and its all yall's fault! Mind your own business! Jeez." She was talking to a group of girls I had noticed staring in my direction earlier. The girls looked shocked and she just looked over-confident. I looked her over. She had almost-white blonde hair that had a random spree of bright pinks, blues, and other colors splashed in at no particular order. Her clothes matched but black splashed on instead. She wore so many necklaces and bracelets I was shocked she could still stand up straight with her head high and hands on hips. "That goes for everybody! He may be attractive but give the guy some room! You make me cringe just thinking about all you staring at me all day like that! Poor guy's never gonna wanna come back! Hmph." She nodded her head and to my amazement, walked over to me. "Lets get outta here before they ambush me." she laughed.

I don't know _why_ I did, but I _did_ follow her. We walked into the nearest doorway and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Im Akira. But most people call me Rainbow. Nice to meet you. Um, so I'm guessing those people weren't _just_ staring because of your appearance is as a male model. Though it is highly possible. . ." she looked me up and down. "Who are you, Whites?" She spoke with the biggest smile on her face. Great another nickname. And she didn't even know me for five minutes. Getting better at this, Toushirou. Really, man.

"Yes they seem to know who I am. And I would _not_ happen to be named _Whites_!" I hissed out. "Don't make up names for people you don't know. Its immature." I scolded.

"Wow. Your a lot more mature than you look, Whites. I think I can get to like you." She flashed a gleaming smile. Something in that smile made me feel not so mature at the moment. As a matter of fact I felt like a kid. I felt the confusion take place of the shock on my face in seconds. That was the quick thinking of a Captain. I put on a blank face before she could see anything.

"I have to go. Thank you for before. Have a nice day. Goodbye." I stalked off fast. Leaving her alone.

"Hey!" I heard behind me. "Whites!" Thats it, I was _not _turning around. I sped up. I looked down the street and brightened up when I saw the store. I dodged through the crowd and slid through the doors into the cool air. I didn't know how to deal with people like that girl. We were complete opposites. We would never get along. And I couldn't bring myself to see peoples faces when they realized it. They always did too early. Now I give up. It felt better.

**WOO! Chapter 4 done! Yeehaa! Okie dokie. I'm sorry it took awhile on this. I'm not a quick writer. I mean I'm not slow but I don't seem to speed though like a lot of people, though I wish I could. Thank you so much for reading and I hope its faster next time. **

**~Chi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I am starting this right after the other chapter is posted so hopefully it will be up soon. I start Drivers Ed next week so I won't get to get them up as fast. So I will try to type my butt off this week! Woo! Okay. My thankies part! I would love to say thanks to JoaNymAr12 and Touketsuhana556478 (too many #!!! lol) for expressing how they feel about the story, that is what I love the most :) I would also like to thank tsuki-tori and Makwui for reading! (I can only tell if you read if you put it on story alerts or favorites or something) I would love to hear from all of you. I would love if you just said something please. I have ego problems and I PROMISE its makes me want to type. It makes me in a good mood. And I can only type when in a good mood. So please. Just one word is great. Just take a few seconds. I'm actually begging here. Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 5

I looked around at all the racks of clothes and cringed at the way the mannequins dressed. I walked over to the section labeled 'men' and walked in circles. I could feel a vein in my head start to pulse. " Arg!" I growled loudly under my breath while I glared at a pink shirt, in the _mens_ section. What was it doing in the _mens _section! I heard a girl giggle and I looked over to see two girls with their hands over their mouths and glancing at me from the side of their eyes. I turned away, feeling the smallest hint of warm touch my cheeks. I sighed. I hated to blush. I rarely did. It was one of the things I would get rid of in life if I could.

I walked around a bit more and kept my mind open. I grabbed some different t-shirts, jeans, and for the heck of it, jackets. I went to the changing rooms and tried them on. I walked out with a few t-shirts, shirts, and several jeans and jackets. I got some light scarves and belts as I walked around. I felt my confidence in the store go up. I decided to get some light sweaters since it should get cold in the next few weeks. I would at least have to look like I would get cold. If I didn't at least wear long sleeves I would stand out. I didn't want the attention. I started to have fun. I found I liked the feel of long sleeves. I loved the fabric that was so thin that went all the way to your knuckles on your hands. I got light and dark colors just to be able to wear them with anything. I didn't want to have to look everywhere for clothes. I walked up to the clerk after picking it all out so I wouldn't spend too much. I knew I needed to spend quite a bit because I was buying a whole wardrobe.

"Oh hey looks like your redoing a wardrobe here!" the lady said. "Would you like some help? We can help you have all your clothes for the next four months picked out easy! Would you mind? Do you have time?" She put on a smile. I looked outside. I stiffened as I saw that girl from earlier, Akira? She was outside the shop walking slowly past. I turned quickly to the girl.

"Sure. I got time. Just don't go overboard. You can see my likes from what I have here. No pink. And nothing too tight. Got it? Or I won't do it." I looked at her hard so she would get the message.

"Yes! Thank you! I will get one of our dressers to come help us out okay? Don't worry! We will have you set in a jiffy!" I rolled my eyes when she ran off. I knew this wasn't probably normal procedure for customers but I didn't care. I just didn't want the girls going crazy. I knew that their "dresser" girl was probably just the clerk's friend. I normally wouldn't let these girls get away with something like this but I needed to wait until that girl was gone. I closed my eyes and sighed. It was only the second day and this vacation was already getting out of hand.

"Hi! Im the dresser, Anne. _Nice_ to meet you." the dresser girl said as soon as she walked up. It seemed like her probably just being the friend was right. They were both only my age. I was pretty sure she didn't become a pro dresser in a big store in that amount of time. I sighed.

"Yes lets get started now! This way please, sir!" the clerk showed me back to the dressing room.

"Okay. So this is how this is going to work. We are going to pick out different outfits for you and you try them on and show us. We will talk over if the outfit works or not. So you can be _comfortable_ and_ look good_ at the same time." the "dresser" girl said. The clerk nodded. I sighed.

"Okay. Lets get started."

The next hour was pure torture. The girls would giggle and hug each other when I cam out with a new outfit they found "hott". I felt my oh so pounding veins in my head start to pulse a few times. I found when I walked in the dressing room and caught my breath I didn't want to hit them _as _hard so I did that. . ._a lot_. I walked in and out of that little room over a hundred times before we ran out of clothes. I breathed a huge sigh of relief when we found out we had not more clothes to try on. The girls looked at each other and back to the empty pile and looked back up at me with big eyes.

"Would you like anymore help?"the clerk said fast.

"Yeah! Like some shoes?"the dresser matched her tone.

"Yeah! Yeah! Shoes! Do you need shoes?" they both stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Umm. . . . .I don't. . .._think _so." I spoke slowly, backing into the dressing room while I spoke.

"Yes! Lets get you some shoes for you new clothes! Come with us please!" the dresser spoke right before they both grabbed my shoulders and pulled me along. About another half hour later I had five new pairs of shoes. I put my foot down after two, saying that I would not want to carry more home but they said that they had a delivery for customers who paid more than $200. I sighed and continued. I would end up using it anyway so I just went with it.

After two hours in the store I told them I must leave. I paid for my stuff and left my shoes. I took my clothes. Those weren't heavy or in boxes. I walked out of the store with my bags on my arms and hands in pockets. I breathed in deep. I felt a light smile touch my face. The signs of cold weather were in the air. I decided the next place I would go was a place to eat. I hadn't eaten anything this morning and seeing as it was around one or two I wanted something. I decided to just walk and find something that looked good. I had to waste time. I had three freaking months of doing nothing. Maybe tomorrow I would go see if I could go see if Rangiku was doing our stuff. If she wasn't I _swear_. . .maybe I could make a bet and make her wear a shirt that _covered_ her. That would be nice.

I walked by several places that just didn't look appealing or was over crowded. I didn't want to deal with too many people. I walked by about the fifteenth place. It was packed and I was about to walk by but I saw a sign on the window that stopped me. 'Fresh Watermelon, Today ONLY'. I looked back at the restaurant. It wasn't too crowded if they were serving watermelon. I didn't want to walk all the way back to the stand and walk all the way back to town for some reason later. I wanted to eat _something _with watermelon not just watermelon this time, not that I couldn't. I was just sure it wasn't healthy. Plus I would have to get some food for home for the next few days. I had a house with no food and that wouldn't work. I knew I would probably find the wheelbarrow and get watermelons for the pantry for maybe a three days or so. I sighed. I knew I wouldn't be able to get the watermelon off my mind if I didn't eat it now. I slowly walked in, cursing at myself.

_Why is it always a girl my age! _She smiled at me from the counter as I walked in. She was in a waitress outfit. I saw her put her pen down on the notebook in front of her. Hmm, so it was a place nice enough to make reservations if necessary. I looked around. The lights were multi-colored and the booths and tables looked new yet it gave a homey feel.

"Table for one?" She asked.

" Yes one, please." I said while still looking around the place.

"Yes,sir. Right this way." she said while she grabbed a menu from under her and walked ahead of me. I followed looking straight ahead. There were some _weird _decorations around the place. "Is this okay?" she pointed to a booth at the window where you could see the whole street. I nodded. It was a _great_ view I guess. Someone could sit there for hours just watching the people go by. I sat down and looked up to see the girl was still there. "Your server will be right with you." She blushed and walked off.

I waited until she was gone to grab my menu and see what I was hungry for. There was a lot of chicken and burger choices and some steak choices as well. I felt like some pasta or something. I looked over some dishes that may have what I wanted as well as enough food. I was still looking when the server came up. She was the same age as the last girl. This was getting ridiculous. . .She was short though. I didn't mind that as much. "Hi, I'm Emily. I will be your server today. Can I get you anything to drink this afternoon?" She took out her pad and looked down at me.

"Sure. Just water is fine. No lemon."

"Will do. Is that all?"

"Actually, what about the watermelon? I can't find it on the menu."

"Oh yes. We only get it sometimes so there is no point on putting it in the menu. Would you like some?"

"Yes. How much is it?" I asked.

"It's free at lunch. Your good to go." She smiled at me.

"Free? I will take it. How much do I get?" I had to ask. I would probably eat their whole storage.

"Well you get a slice about this big," she motioned with her hands. ". . .and we can continue to bring you more, a piece at a time if you continue to want some."she spoke knowingly.

"Ok well, bring me a piece. And can I order?" I didn't want to put too much on the girl.

"Sure thing. Lets get that order."

I ordered quickly wanting her to hurry with my food. I was starved by now. I leaned my cheek on my palm and looked out the large window. It was so busy here. It wasn't this busy at soul reaper quarters. No one was out for a stroll. No one was shopping for no reason. No one was doing anything there. Here people could do what they wanted freely. There were a lot more smiles here. I didn't particularly like being around so many people but the atmosphere was_ happier._ I guess that made up for most of the differences. I watched people of all kinds pass. I saw laughing groups of girls, people on dates, mothers and children, and people just out to enjoy the energy of those around them. I could get to like this place. . .maybe.

The girl, Emily, got me my food and over eight slices of watermelon before my plate even was set on the table. I got a pasta and chicken dish. It looked good enough. As a Captain we normally got the best food possible. We were sort of celebrities of sorts but we had _a lot _of work to do. Celebrity was an extreme extension. I ate my food slowly, watching the people go by and by. I was content. I wasn't how I fit in here. I sighed and ordered another piece of watermelon.

**Okie dokie chapter 5 done! One day! Its pretty long too. I hope you all like it. Please review. **

**~Chi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whew, six chappys already. Okay :) I got a very interesting review but it wasn't signed! :( From mel3 ( ) : ** guess what?! i have a story for you!

so i read your story last night at like 12 am and i got this craving for

watermelon so in the morning when my dad got up i made him take me to the

grocery store to buy some watermelon && he agreed so when we got there there

was one left and we got it! all thanks to you and your awesomee story!

ps i forgot how much i love watermelon XD

**Lol Thanks! Thats very funny! Thanks so much mel! This made me laugh! And I would like to thank JoaNymAr12 as always ;) and waterlily777 for reviewing as well and zekk380 and lovia7 for reading! Love you all!**

Chapter 6

I got out of the restaurant and headed to the market street. I needed to get my food for the house. I walked through the crowded streets, bags of clothes in hand. I grabbed an extra straw bag from a person selling them on the corner and started to grab food to put in it. I grabbed several meats and fish as well. I got some potatoes and I was going to grab some apples and other fruits when I remembered I could just get them from the stand on the way home. I still needed to get eggs and milk. I would have to go to an actual store for tha. . .Oh there was even a stand for that. They had everything here. I walked over to the stand.

"Hey can I get two of those milk bottles? And a carton of eggs, please." I said getting out my money.

"Sure, kid. Oh! Hey there Toushirou! I haven't seen you since you became a hot shot around here." I looked up. Some one knew me? My eyes widened.

"Old man Ki?!" I leaned forward to get a closer look under his straw hat.

"Hey, hey, it's Mr. Kikumaru! I'm not old!" He put his hands on his hips.

"Hmph." I straitened up. "You haven't changed a bit. You still look like you could fall over and die right now still. . .Kinda surprised you haven't. . ." I looked him over. He still had laugh lines around the smile he always wore and he still seemed to have his energy. Who knows where he got it. . . He looked over 800. . .

"Hey hey now!" he yelled. "Don't pick on your elders! Its supposed to be the other way around!" His smile lit up again.

"Yeah, yeah. So you _can't_ get me my stuff? As I thought, you _are_ old." I teased.

"Hey kid! Don't be like that!" He turned around and dug out the stuff. "Looks like you don't have to have _manners_ to be a Captain. . ." he mumbled. I smirked. "Alright, here's your dang stuff, kid."

"Hey! I'm no kid!" I flared up.

"Hahaha! Don't worry! I'm _old_, remember? I call everyone kid." He smiled at me. I cooled. I was glad he was here. I felt a little alone with out knowing anyone. I wouldn't let_ him _know that though.

"Hmph. I really thought you died, Old man Ki. Its great your still working for retirement."

"Hey, kid! Not everyone gets to become a hot shot! Some people just have to work!" He smiled. "I missed you too, kid."

"I never said I missed you. . ." I mumbled, interrupting him.

"And you sure have changed." He continued without paying notice to my sentence.

"Changed? What do you mean?" I was always told I was the same.

"Your so much taller! I remember how hard it was for you to even grow a single inch! Your face is more like a man as well. Your hair is more clean-cut. You seem to be nicer as well. Even when out of your element here. . ." He laughed. I felt the shock on my face. Taller? No. . .he said taller right? Was he teasing me?"Taller?" I could only get out one word. I had never been told I was tall. That was never a word used for me. For some reason that never came to peoples mind.

"Yeah, kid! Last I saw you, you were this big!" he motioned to his hip. " Now look at you! Your not short! Maybe compared to some but look around!" I looked. "There are so many people shorter than you!" I looked around more. I saw what he said was true. I wasn't short. Maybe for awhile but I had slowly grown. I grabbed my stuff.

"Thank you so much, Kikumaru-san!" I yelled as I ran.

"No proble. . .Hey you used my name!" He yelled back.

I ran until I reached the edge of the soul reaper quarters. I walked to the gate. I felt I could deal with anything Rangiku through at me now. How odd. I felt very powerful at the moment.

"Um, you must either be a soul reaper or have permission to get inside, sir." I turned to the voice. It was a gatekeeper. But why would he be telling _me_ that? Then I looked at what I would appear like to this guy. I wasn't dressed like a Captain.

"Excuse me. I am Captain Hitsugaya." I flashed my Captain's badge to him. "This is okay then right?"

"Oh! Sorry, sir! Right away! I will open this for you right away!" he opened the gate quickly allowing me to pass.

I looked around. Same old place. No point wasting time. I ran to my assigned Captain room. I didn't want to waste sunlight before I got back to the house. I wanted to make it back to that stand for my watermelon before it closed. I rounded several corners before making it to the Captain quarters. I slowed to a walk. I didn't have to worry about time now.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" I turned to see a group made of Abarai Renji, Kira Izuru, and, of course, Rangiku. Not working on her assignments.

"Woah! Is that really him?" Renji screamed.

"Captain you look so_ cool_!" Rangiku squealed. I was still on my happy high so I ignored her and walked on. I would deal with her in a minute.

"No, that couldn't be the Captain. . .are you sure, Rangiku?" Izuru said in his soft voice.

"I know! Maybe its his twin! Hey what's your name, Captain number two?!" She screamed while following me. I didn't care. She could come if she wanted but she wouldn't see anything unusual. It just saved me from having to find her later. That was if she hadn't done our duties. . .yeah I would have to get on to her later. No chance in hell she finished paperwork by herself. She didn't even do it with somebody there to force her to. I replayed Old man Ki's words in my head and smirked. I saw Rangiku jump from the side of my eye. Ha! I scared her! I let out a small chuckle, just smirking more when that made her jump again.

I got to my room with the three Vice Captains on my heels. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my extra Captain uniform and a few pairs of clothes to wear. I didn't need them but I had to have some stuff I knew in my closet. I grabbed some of my boxers and socks as well. I had for got to buy those before. I had a few pairs but I wouldn't make it three months without these. I bent over to close the drawer. I felt the watermelon necklace slide out of my shirt.

"Hey, Captain, are you wearing a necklace?" Rangiku asked as she reached for the chain. I slapped her hand away and tucked my object back to its place.

"Now, now, Matsumoto. Don't touch what's not yours. You know that." I said calmly and walked over to my desk.

"Wha- wha- wha-. . .um yes, sir. . ." She said quickly. "Hey, Renji, don't you think the Captain is in a very good mood?" she whispered. Man she sucked at whispering.

"_What?_ I thought he seemed kinda rude and uptight. . ." Renji said lowly. Wow I didn't think anyone could be as bad as her. But here he was.

" No! He's normally worse than this! He didn't explode or anything! Normally he would have woken up an army with his yelling but he just acted cool. . ."

"I noticed it too." Izuru murmured. Well he didn't even really try, did he? Did they think because I was across the room I wouldn't be able to hear? Jeez.

"I can hear every one of you, you know. And I don't feel any different than normal." I said calmly in an even voice. I reached down to get my ipod out of my drawer. I missed this thing. It had earned the title of my best friend.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry!" all three of them said together. I just walked off.

"Don't worry about it."

"Ah! Captain! Where have you been though? I looked all over the past two days! We all have! I thought you went missing! And what's with the cute clothes!" Rangiku yelled as I put my hand on the doorknob. I turned to her.

"I'm on vacation."

"Ah! Captain! Captain! Come back here! What do you mean vacation! You didn't have any interest in one! Hello! Captain! Arg!" She yelled, her voice getting farther away as I walked off. I smirked. Now to go to Vice Captain Hisagi.

I walked in the report room. Hisagi was running back and forth shouting things to people whom all had stacks of paper in hand. Everyone was running around and filing things into slots and running to deliver messages to others. I found it slightly relaxing to see others working. It meant I wasn't burdening anyone. Shuuhei snapped his head in my direction. It sort of looked like he was a rabid animal. Hmm. . .maybe people _were_ stressed. Though he kinda seemed like the only one.

"Captain! Thank God your here!" He yelled crazily. Uh, I wasn't sure I should be letting this guy get this close to me. . .

"What's up with you Vice Captain?" I said slowly, not sure if he still had his human side and could understand me.

"She wont listen to me! I have asked. . .one . . two. . . seven. . . .twenty-eight times for squad ten paperwork! She doesn't listen to a single word I say! She is making us so far behind! Please help me! I know your on vacation but I can't do it! Every time I try she either says she will soon or gets me drunk! It's only been two days!" I felt a strange urge to laugh but I think it would be the last thing that sets of this guy's sanity.

"That's why I came here in the first place. And please don't yell its loud enough without raised voices." he nodded quickly. "I wanted to know if she was doing her work. Now all I have to do is make sure she does. Thank you for your work. Continue. Don't worry. You will have those reports by tonight."

"Thank you so much Captain!" he bowed over and over at the waist. I walked off to find my victim. . .I mean. . .my Vice. She would be at the bar. She was there when she was confused, angry, sad, happy, depressed. . . .she was always there. It used to bug me, and it still does, but at least I don't have to search for her. She would most likely be in a group. . .I hated group gatherings but that would be perfect for this situation. It was just my lucky day. I walked to the bar just to be stopped at the entrance.

"I'm sorry you have to be older to enter, buddy." A large worker said. He was obviously the one who got rid of the nonsense when it happened.

"I'm sorry that I will be going in, for the fact is I am a Captain." yet again I flashed the badge. "Now if you don't mind." I pushed past him to the inside.

It was dark inside, a perfect bar atmosphere. There was people dancing and playing pool with their friends but I wasn't interested in that. When Matsumoto drank, she always was at a large table in the back with a bunch of poor people she dragged along. I walked by the pool tables and through all the dancers. One of the girls tried to dance with me but I ignored and walked on. It was way easier to ignore people now. . .Maybe that was one of the good things about town. I continued until I saw her and six other people around a round table. I looked at all the people she invited. There was Captains Shunsui, Ukitake, and Kenpachi and Vice Captains Yachiru, Renji, Izuru, and Momo. I sighed. I knew them all. Well at least they were all in a high rank so it wouldn't be too awkward. I walked up to the table.

"Matsumoto. We need to have a chat." I spoke loud over the music. Her head snapped to me, as did every one else's.

"Captain! You just ran off so suddenly! We were having a meeting about how I found you! We all been wondering where you were!"

"Well, Matsumoto, if you handed in your paperwork maybe Shuuhei Hisagi would have been able to tell you." I shot back.

"Are you really on vacation, Toushirou? How lame." Kenpachi spoke up. "I thought you might have been training or something."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." I corrected.

"But, Kenny! We have vacations all the time!" Yachiru said from his lap, interrupting me.

"I don't remember just taking a vacation!" Kenpachi looked down at her.

"Well Kenny always gets lost and we miss days and stuff and they count that as our vacation time!" Yachiru said in her always happy tone.

"Oh, well, at least I'm not going out and getting new clothes and stuff!" he said looking me up and down.

"I wanted to blend in with everyone else and not be noticed. I didn't want my vacation ruined by people just trying to talk to a Captain. That would be annoying." I said. " Now back to you, Matsumoto. You will do your paperwork this time. I can guarantee that." I told her with a smirk. My plan would work.

"Um . . .Captain. . Your scaring me. . ." Rangiku said shakily.

"Here is our new deal. Everyday you will do your paperwork because I will make random visits to our report friend Mr. Hisagi and check up on your day to day update on work. And here is the good part. If you do _not_ do this I will make you wear a _throw-up _green shirt under your uniform that _covers_ your overly large chest that you have so lovingly exposed _everyday. Am I clear, Vice Captain?" _I spoke in my most demented voice.

"Caaaaaptaiiiiin! That's so _cruel!_" She screamed and slammed into the back of her chair making her chest. . . .you know.

"_No._ What's _cruel_ is that I have done almost _all_ of _our _paperwork for the past _fifty years _and I can't even get a break when I am _forced_ to take a freaking _vacation_, _Matsumoto!_" I screamed. Then I smirked. "So you will have the reports turned in tonight, _and_ you will have the rest done for all the deadlines ahead. Are we clear?" She nodded her head so fast her face blurred. "Good. You better wrap it up here and get to work if your going to get them done. And I want to see _your_ handwriting on it. Not Momo's, not Renji's, yours."

"Yes, Captain." she said resting her palm on her face and picking up her drink.

"You should join us, Toushirou-kun!" Shunsui said with his glass raised in the air. He would get scolded by his Vice later. Nanao, was it? She was a great Vice.

"No."

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo spoke up. I knew it was her without even looking. She never called me by my right name.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, Momo." I said, " What?"

"Where are you going for vacation? Are you staying at some other place? You haven't been at your room!" she complained, she also ignored my comment. . .

"Obvious. I'm staying at my house." I walked off. I heard them behind me.

"House? He has a house?! Holy cow!"

"I didn't know he had a house! He never used one!"

"Do you think he bought one. . .?"

"Nah, he not the kind to buy something and waste money if he wasn't going to use it all the time. And he wont. He will go back to staying in his room afterwards. Its easier. Closer to everything."

"Then where did he get a _house_, for God's sake?!"

I didn't try to make out the voices. It didn't matter. I had to make sure the odd fruit stand was still open. I went back to my room and grabbed my stuff and bags from the market I had dropped there and headed off. Vacation had its fun points. . .

**Sorry it took so long! I have summer homework that I just learned about! Urg. Next week is driver's ed so it may take awhile! I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW**.

**~Chi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, Now for my lovely thank you's to some lovely people! I want to thank my lovely JoaNymAr12 as I always do, lovely girl, really, and fullmetalgirl65 for reviewing. PS: fullmetalgirl has a really funny oneshot! And thanks SnowyNinja607 for reading! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 7

I walked out of the gate onto the road to town. Maybe I would stop in town to eat some dinner. I would ask around to see when the stand stayed open till. I put in my ipod and blared the drums and bass into my brain. I nodded along with the beat. I would have to go to the human world to see if I could get some of those speakers Rukia was talking about. I wanted to play my music out loud at home and when I was working on the yard. I knew I had to clear up the yard. Gran would have hated it the way it was. I couldn't leave that.

I started to see the buildings of town come into focus. I wondered what kind of person I could ask to see if the stand was open. . .I definitely didn't want to ask someone who didn't know. I sighed. I wasn't good at this dealing with people thing. I walked by all these people but I couldn't get up the courage to talk to them. How great was that? I was a high-ranking Captain and I was afraid to talk to regular people on the street. I scratched my head. This should be a mission with the way I was struggling. It was ridiculous. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. When I opened my eyes I jumped back, eyes wide. Standing right in front of me was the actual guy from the stand leaning down to get his face right in front of mine. I glared. I hated that guy.

"Hey there, Whitey! How ya been? Haven't seen you around the shop! Thought you would be a regular with as much melons as you bought." He laughed and stood up straight.

"Yes I need some more. I was actually needing to know if it was still open. I don't know the times. Now could you tell me and move on with your merry life?" I said stiffly.

"Hahaha, no need to get grouchy!" he laughed. "Yeah its open. It's open until nine every day! And no one knows when it opens. Whenever the worker wakes up I guess." he just kept laughing. He needed serious help.

"Wait, so your not the only one who works there?" I felt relief flush through me.

"Nope, not even close. I think. . .Ateko. . .is working now. She is a nice girl. Got quite the appetite too!" he walked in a circle while he talked. Why wouldn't he _stand still! _

"Okay thanks. See you." I walked past him.

"Hey! Don't just ditch me! It was fate we met here, _fate_!" he yelled as he jogged back to me in like five seconds, because his legs were too _damn long_. . .

"Shut up. I don't like dealing with loud people."

"Okay!" he sang happily.

"Now let me eat in peace, _please_." I gritted my teeth on the last word.

"Hey! I was gonna eat now too!" Please don't say it, _please _don't say it. "Let's eat together!" He just had to say it. . . This guy was my personal hell.

"No."

"Aww! Why not! Pweeeeeze?!"

"No.

"Pweeeeeeze?"

_"No."_

"_Pweety _pweeeeeeze?"

"No!"

". . . . .I will give you a free melon. . ."

". . . ." he smiled down at me. "Fine! But I chose the place!"

"Yay! Let's eat!" he punched the air. I sighed. Now I had an idiot following me.

We walked past several shops and people. I wanted to go back to that place selling the watermelon today. I wasn't sure they still served it a dinner but I had to try. We walked in silence, well I walked in silence and he talked off all the ears in China, and he thought I was listening. Poor guy. I spotted the place and looked at the windows as fast as my eyes would move. It still had the sign for watermelon. I nodded to myself and walked for the door.

"Hey! I love this place! Best chicken legs _ever! _You gotta try them, man. You will _never_ want to walk out the door." He blabbed on._ Oh no, I would walk out that door anytime to get rid of you, _I thought. I felt my mouth twitch. I was now trying to talk to him with my mind. How messed up was this crap?

"Table please." I spoke to the lady at the podium.

"Two, right?" she asked as she pulled out the menu. I didn't answer. I didn't want to acknowledge this guy was paired with me. Good thing she didn't wait for an answer. She led us to a booth like the one I had last time, by a wonderful view of the street. I sat on the side where I could see into the heart of town and see the lights go up when the sun set. It would be something to watch while this guy rambled on and on. "Okay, your sever will be right with you." she walked back to her place at the front door.

"Hey check it out! They have watermelon today!" Kenaka said as he picked up a little bright piece of paper out of his menu. I opened mine to find one as well. It just said ask your sever for more information. "Hey did you choose this place because you wanted more watermelon?" he looked at me in some kind of weird way, like he was trying to turn me into a duck or something. I cringed back, a look of disgust plastered on my face. "Yep, dude, you have a watermelon problem. A bad one." he nodded as he folded his arms and leaned back into the booth.

"Oh, I have the problems?" I muttered and leaned my face on my palm and looked out the window. It was getting orange outside. Sunset was starting. I sighed. I would have to hurry to get to the stand. I glanced at the menu and decided I would try to listen to Kenaka, I would try the chicken legs. I liked chicken. The guy was crazy but maybe he had good taste. Maybe.

"Alright I am Emily. I will. . .Oh hello again!" It was the same server as this afternoon. "Would you like some more watermelon today, sir?" she said with a laugh in her voice.

"Yes, please. And the chicken legs this time." I spoke without looking at her. I was watching the outside sky get darker.

"Yes, sir! _And_ I will be sure to ask for more than _one _piece a plate this time round." she laughed. Good girl. She learned fast. "And you, sir?" she turned toward Kenaka.

"I will have the same as the shorty here!" he smiled widely at her. She laughed again.

"Will do! Would you gentlemen like water or would you like a drink?" She said as she wrote on her pad.

"Water."

"Water."

"Okay! I will have that right out for you guys!" she walked off.

"She is _pretty!_ I mean, _dang!_ Look at her!" Kenaka lifted off his seat a bit to get a better view. I just sighed and looked back out the window. Getting dark quickly. The girl came back with our drinks and watermelon quickly and walked off to get some other orders. Every time she came by to fill a drink or get me some more watermelon Kenaka would just start on a whole new rant on how pretty she was when she walked off. I chose to ignore him. I didn't particularly care if "her hair flowed like the breeze in fall" or if "her eyes were as deep as the ocean". I felt the vein in my forehead start to pulse. Why was it _always_ me? _Always_! I was sure I would snap one of these days. It better be soon because something had to change.

"Dang! Isn't that like your ninth plate!" Kenaka asked when the waitress brought me another plate of watermelon. "Thats over like eighteen pieces man!"

"Shut up."

"Can all that really fit in your small body!" He said looking me up and down.

"I said, _shut up_." I spoke slowly. "I can eat whatever I please. Now eat your chicken because I'm leaving in eight minutes, and if your not done I'm leaving you with the check."

"Ack!" he yelled and started shoveling food in his mouth. It was a nasty sight but it was better than him talking all the damn time.

We both paid and said thanks before heading out into the deep orange outdoors. We had twenty minutes until the sun would be completely out of sight and all light gone and it was a ten minute run from here leaving me with about five minutes of small light on the way home, I calculated. I took off without warning Kenaka. I didn't care if he fell behind or not. I took out my headphones and dodged through the crowd as I ran and listened to music. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Kenaka's tall form running about ten feet behind when we got out of town. I barely lifted a headphone out of my ears to listen. I could hear his heavy footsteps and hard panting as we ran. I smirked and put my music back in. I saw a lantern hanging on the stand lit up. I ran faster.

I slowed to a stop in front of the small shop and looked over to see Kenaka running up and stopping to rest his hands on his knees. I smirked again and walked over to the watermelons. I glanced over them and felt them in my hands. I wanted three good ones for breakfast in the morning. I wanted to eat them tonight but I knew too much could be a bad thing. I already had it twice today. I sighed and placed a melon back on top of the pile and searched through some more.

"Hey, Kenaka! You alright? Don't work yourself up!" I heard a girl voice yell from the stand. "You have duty tomorrow morning in the field so you better not have pulled something cause you sure as hell aint getting outta this one!" I looked over to see a girl with bright mint-green hair and forest green eyes leaning over the counter. She was smiling largely while watching Kenaka pant over on the side. I could get to like her if she liked seeing him worn out as much as I did. I just hoped I would get her to sell me watermelon and not that freak hyperventilating a few feet away. She snickered.

"Shut up, Ateko!" Kenaka half screamed have wheezed. "That kid's a freak! He not even breathing heavy!" He looked up at me from his position being bent over. I rather liked the fact he had to look _up._

_"OOOOOOOOH!"_ Ateko screamed causing me to jump and fumble with a watermelon in the air, barely able to catch it, and Kenaka jump and fall over on his hind end. "He is _s~o cute_!" she jumped over the stand counter and walked (skipped) over to me. "What's _your _name?" She latched her hands behind her back and leaned forward and looked up at my face. I took a step back. What was with these people!

"Toushirou."

"Toushirou? Handsome. So what you hear for?" She asked while circling me while looking me up and down.

"Watermelon."

"Watermelon? Hmm, you really don't look like a watermelon guy. . . I love watermelon though! I can see where your taste lies. Good taste at that." She smiled.

"Hey, Ateko! Get back in the stand!" Kenaka yelled. "You don't go out and serve people at this place, now do what you should!" he scolded.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled, but she walked back to the stand anyways. For once I was glad that freak was here.

**Okay I did not mean for this to be the end of this chapter but my computer is stationed upstairs and the air broke : / Sooo I can't type. It is literally 101 degrees up here : / I'm so sorry! I have been typing this every once in awhile until I almost pass out from heat u-__- Love you all still! Will try to write a longer chappy next! See you for now : /**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! The air is working! Luckily my mom knew a guy from her work to fix it! He just fixed it so its a little warm but it should cool down while I'm typing here :) This is by all means dedicated to heyitsrae/ mel. She has reviewed four times and is one of the nicest people. Thank you so much, Melissa ;) And thank you to Kohaku Hisagi, she is really random and funny, trust me I know her in real life lol Love you! And Thanks to Lady-Isabeau and FoenFyre for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

I sighed as I set down the bags of watermelon and the bags of clothes and the rest of the food. I grabbed the foods that needed to be cooled and put them in the cooler. I set the watermelons in a large basket. I stared down at them and recalled my get away.

_"Hey, Ateko! Get back in the stand!" Kenaka yelled. "You don't go out and serve people at this place, now do what you should!" he scolded._

_"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled, but she walked back to the stand anyways. For once I was glad that freak was here. "So, cuttie, what can I help you with?" she yelled from behind the stand counter._

_"Um, I'm just here for my watermelon. Thanks, though." I picked up the watermelons I found the best and walked over to the stand. _

_"Mmm, strong! You can carry all those large, heavy melons by yourself? I like. " She leaned over the counter and looked at me from under her eyelashes. My eye twitched._

_"Yes, thanks. Now, that guy. . ." I pointed to Kenaka. ". . .over there said he would give me one for free. A deal we made. So here you go." I said handing her the money quickly, wanting nothing more to get out of here before this odd stand let others like these two pop up. _

_"This true, Kena?" she asked, not looking away from me for a second. She was. . .creepy._

_"Yeah." he said, sounding down. He scratched the back of his head. "A deal." he nodded. Why couldn't they just be like 'thank you have a nice day!' type people!_

_"Okie dokie then! " she sang happily. Then abruptly she looked back at me very seriously, causing me to jump and take a step back. This girl was unstable. . . "What. Is. Your. Nickname?" She stared me down. What? She wanted my nickname? Now I could feel my eyebrows push up together._

_"Toushirou is fine. . ."_

_"NO! I _must _know your nickname!" She slammed her hands down._

_"She only calls people by their nicknames. Mine's Kena." Kenaka explained like it was a well known fact._

_"I don't _want _her to call me by my nickname." _

_"His nickname is Whitey! Or chibi- san. . .or kiddo. . .or short-stuff. . ." He named off the names that brought him closer to his death with each letter. . ._

_"How cute! I'm gonna call you. . .I don't know yet! I guess whatever fits you at the moment. . .!" _

_"Hey only I get to call him Whitey! I made it up!" Kenaka screamed. If only he knew. . ._

_"Nuh-uh, you selfish jerk! I will call him Whitey all I want!" She stuck her tongue out at him._

_"Yeah-huh! Anyways, he likes me better!" Wow he really was delusional. . ._

_"Nuh-uh! He likes me more!" Next thing I knew they were right in eachother's faces. I slowly grabbed bags for my watermelons, placed them inside, laid the money down, and slowly walked behind the stand. Going past them would automatically get me a spot in their little argument. I walked slowly around and took off when I reached the other side, making sure not to make noise. If they looked over they would see me but they seemed like they were in their own world. . .I breathed a sigh of relief as I got close to home._

I sighed. That was one pain in the arse. I continued putting up the rest of the food and went to change into some clothes I got from my Captain house. Ha, now I had two homes, I called my home a Captain house. What kind of imagination is that? I put on a t-shirt and jeans to work in the yard. I grabbed my ipod off the counter on my way out the door.

I walked to the center of the yard and glanced it up and down. It would be a lot of work. I smiled. A project to do in spare time. I never had one of those before. . .I never had spare time before. I decided to pull all the weeds out of Gran's flower beds. You could still see flowers under all the green overgrowth. Good, I refused to plant more than I had to of those colorful flowers. That would be so embarrassing to buy. . . I put my ipod in and went to work, yanking the unnecessary from the things Gran placed there with care. I had a long way to go. I started on one corner and Gran had put the flower bed all the way around the house. Literally. I was now glad there was a walkway to the porch so I at least had a few feet I didn't have to pull weeds. Hmm. The path. . . I looked back to where the path should have been leading though the yard. What I _should_ have seen was a nice little rock path. . .no, all I saw was green. Great I even had to find the _path_ to get to the _yard _to get to the overgrown _flower bed._ Jeez. This was a mess.

I stopped my weeding and decided to cut the grass. This would be the biggest chore. I knew, now with the neighbors gone, I had about twelve acres of land that was just mine. I would go to the realtor and ask to buy the land next door. . .Maybe I would do that before mowing the lawn next door as well. I sighed. I was all out of order. I went inside and put on some okay looking clothes and ran out the door. I would run to town this time. I didn't want to have people stop me or anything. I would just ask the realtor for the land and get out of there.

I ran on the rooftops instead of the roads when I hit the edge of town. It was easier. I wouldn't run into any people. _Though _people may find it weird to find someone on the roof running at full speed in this area of the soul society. . . Well I was running and I spotted the realtor office I went to before. I dropped from a roof when people parted. The second I landed a ton of people yelled in shock. I had a sudden feeling of wanting to laugh. I looked to see some people covering there heads while crouching down. I jumped out of the little circle of people and about twenty feet away. I looked back over my shoulder to see all the people in the group either just looking around or looking at me. I winked at a very confused looking group of kids. I turned around and smirked, I was definitely in a weird mood.

I walked into the relator office and that fun mood died instantly. I saw the figures of the people who would make me go to hell by murder. I saw an orange hair, overly large chested girl and a tall figure with dark brown hair and a blue shade darker than mine for eyes both leaning on the counter, obviously scaring the girl behind that counter. I closed my eyes tightly and felt my eye twitch.

"Matsumoto, Kenaka, what the _hell_ are you doing?" I said through clenched teeth. They both turned quickly and gave a weak laughs, Rangiku latched her hands behind her back and Kenaka scratched the back of his head, both looking down.

"Hi, Whitey." Kenaka spoke first.

"I will only ask _one_ more time, what are you_ doing _here?" I spoke slowly as if talking to a little kid. They spoke at the same time.

"Um. . .well. . .you see. . .about that. . ."

"Well I was. . . .I was. . . just . . .um . ."

"What?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kenaka spoke suddenly.

"What?" I said taken by surprise.

"You know this girl?" he asked, lookin Rangiku over. I felt an eyebrow raise in confusion.

". . .Yes."

"What a lovely woman! You name is Matsumoto?"

"Ah, yes my name is Rangiku Matsumoto. You may call me Rangiku though." They shook hands. Something about that handshake made a shiver go up my spine.

"So you know this little kiddo? Thats great! Isn't he so _short_?"

"That he _is,_ Kenaka." She spoke in a happy tune like him.

"Okay! Back to the question! What the hell are you doing here!" I snapped them back.

"Um. . .they were looking for where you were staying, sir." the girl behind the counter spoke up. Both the annoying figures in the room cursed under their breath.

"What!" I screamed. "Don't you guys know that they won't give that out! Arg! I'm talking to raccoons! Not people on any standards!" I mumbled angrily under my breath. I tried to rub away the anger lines on my forehead.

"Yeah, but you would never tell us were you lived. . ." they pouted. I sighed.

"You will never get to go to my house." I said softly. Then I walked up to the counter and asked the girl if the lot next to mine was available.

"Um. . .lets see. . ." she scrolled on her computer. "Ah, here, um yes it is available. Would you like to buy it?"

"Yes, please." I saw Rangiku and Kenaka trying to sneak a peak at the computer but the girl turned the screen. I smirked. I liked this girl .

"Okay, that all sir?" she smiled up at me.

"Yes thanks." I turned to them. "Do _not_ follow me. If you _do_ I will make sure you will not be able to ever follow anyone _ever_ again." I glared at them full force and watched them take a step back.

I walked swiftly out the door. I knew they would follow but I would catch them. I walk back over to a roof and jump up and start running the second I landed on it. I heard a few people gasp. Though I didn't feel like laughing this time around. I ran on the rooftops until town limits then I got on the road, never dropping speed. I could sense two people on my tail. Really? How dumb could people get? I slowed down the slightest bit and waited until the moment they were close enough. I closed my eyes and waited. Now!

I grabbed my sword, sheathed, and hit them both on the head. I guess I hit them too hard because the second I hit them they feel to the ground with a very satisfying "thump". You know that laughing mood from earlier, yeah that was back. I smirked down at them and then I sighed. They were dead in the middle of the road. I took in a big breath and let it out loudly. I leaned down to move them. I dragged them by their shits and set them in the grass.

I ran home and went straight to my new property. I walked over to the house on the property. I had two houses now. This one was a two or three story house it looked like. It looked it would need some fixing up. New paint definitely. I had never been it that house. I never felt the desire to. That time those kids tried to get rid of me permanently I guess I lost interest. I walked up to the foreign house. I walked up to the creaky stairs to the creaky porch. I didn't wait to open this door. It was just a house to me. I opened it quickly and walked inside. I saw they had left all their furniture as well. Saved me money.

The place had several spiderwebs and the paint was pealing but the things were covered in sheets so I wouldn't have to worry about cleaning that. I uncovered one of the couches and saw it was black leather. I sighed in relief. If Gran had chose those it would have been like a peach color. I walked around turning on the lights. I liked the house when I uncovered the windows and let the light in. The place was pretty open. I put my hair in a small ponytail and moved some hair out of my face so I could get to work. I grabbed my ipod and started.

First I got all the sheets off of everything. The place was really well decorated. Most of it was a sleek black and a hint of a different color in each room. There were five living rooms, two downstairs, one on the second floor, and two on the third room. There was three offices, one on each floor. What really shocked me was there was nine bedrooms. Two downstairs, five on floor two, and two on the third floor. The house was big. I could open a hotel if I wanted. Though I didn't want people to be on my property, so that was out. It even had two game rooms connected together on floor three and a basement that could be made into another lounge area. There was nothing down there. There was two kitchens but the one on floor two was small and didn't seem like it was used. Yet the main kitchen was very updated and new looking with sleek silver appliances and black cabinets.

I spent most of my daylight uncovering things and folding sheets and dusting. I mopped and swept all of the wood and tile floors and left the vacuuming for another time. I decided to stop only when my ipod was blinking for new battery. I looked out the windows and saw only black. I sighed. I still had_ a lot_ of work to do. I walked around and turned out all the lights and walked out. I walked over to my home and shuffled through the door.

I went to get changed into my boxers and a tank top for bed. I grabbed some cheese and tortillas and heated them until the cheese was melted and I ate them without bothering for a plate. I sighed. I didn't even know_ why _I was fixing up that place if no one lived in it. It just seemed wrong I guessed. I snuggled into bed and closed my eyes.

Little did I know, that place _would_ be used.

**Woo. I got it done. It's pretty long too. I'm sorry I have class every day and have summer HW. I hoped you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! **

**Love**

**~Chi**

**ARG OKAY I AM ANGRY! FANFICTION WONT LET ME LOG IN! So I have all of this typed out and no where to put it! I will put it up asap**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woo! I got the chappy updated last night finally! Okies here is chappy 9! Thanks to epicgrace, heyitsrae, and JoaNymAr12 for reviewing! I love you so much! Also thank you to for reading! Thanks so much! . This chappy is not really as funny but necessary all the same and I love it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

I woke early by my nature. I couldn't seem to sleep past six thirty in the morning. I stretched and collapsed back on my bed. I heard my stomach rumble from not eating enough food last night. I had decided to ignore it and lay down a bit more but it decided to do it _five more times._ I sighed and walked into the kitchen in the dark early morning light. I grabbed the little container of eggs and got out a pan, cream cheese, butter, and cheese.

I started to butter the pan when I looked at the cream cheese again. I felt a small smile cross my face. I remember how I loved Granny's eggs, I would eat them any chance I got, but I flipped out when I found out she put cream cheese in them. She had just smiled and handed me my plate, looking the same as ever. I had refused to learn how to cook them for months until I finally gave in one night. I had walked to her room when the moon was high in the sky and told her I was ready to learn how. She just smiled and got up. She helped me make them _right then._ She would give tips like 'Don't move your hand like that, it could get burned.' and 'Only put a tiny bit of cream cheese, Toushirou, we don't want to taste it. Just get it's cream.' We stayed up late that night just to finish eating them all.

I got my plate and sat down. I hadn't had eggs in so long. I swooned over my fork after the first bite. I took my time and smiled to myself. It was just like living here before. Then I sobered up, it would never be like before. I could never take it back. I ate slowly. I wanted to have it all. I wanted that feeling back.

I put my plate in the sink and went to get some clothes on. I was going back to the soul reaper quarters to check up on Rangiku's progress. Seeing as she was in town yesterday I was prepared with the shirt. I got dressed in one of the outfits the store helped with and took off. I was ran the whole way to Shuuhei's office because I still had work to do. I still needed to do the yards and get a few things for the other house's basement. I came to a stop quickly at the gate flashing my Captain's badge and ran in a bee line for Hisagi's paper work turn in spot.

I walked in calmly and found it to be a lot calmer than before. Shuuhei was still in a panic but the others seemed at ease. I walked up to the tall man with the sixty-nine on his face whom was yelling out orders and tugged on his sleeve. He turned around and looked back and forth until he looked _down_. I closed my eyes and tried to stop my right eye from twitching.

"Oh! Hello, Captain Hitsugaya, sir!" He straitened up. I nodded a hello back.

"I came to check on Matsumoto's progress." I sighed and calmed down.

"Oh! Yea, she has done good! Even better when you consider you have been gone for four days. Though I haven't gotten her work for today. I really need that." He mumbled the last sentence. I sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to go get it for you." I walked off.

"Oh! Thanks, sir!" he yelled after me. I turned my head just in time to see a girl jump on him, knocking him to the ground. I did a double take. _What?_ People just don't get tackled randomly. The girl wasn't wearing a uniform either. . .

"Wow you are so easy to knock down. And here I thought you looked all tough!" the girl smirked from on top of him. His face didn't match. It was smiling.

"Hey! I was talking to a Captain. I don't really have to be on guard to be attacked unless it was Kenpachi, Kohaku." He smirked back.

"Yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses! So wait, what captain?" she looked around the room. Her eyes passed right over me. At first I was. . .angry, then I remembered I wasn't even wearing a uniform at the moment, none the less my Captain robe over it.

"Right there." Shuuhei pointed at me. She sized me up. I looked her over as well when she straitened up. She had dark hair and two markings on her face, like triangles under her eyes. It made her eyes pop out and look more expressional. Her yellow wolf like eyes that also resembled a feline so it appeared she wouldn't be safe anywhere. She was also taller than me.

"That's a _Captain!? _He. . .is. . .so. . . . . . ._cute!"_ I jumped sideways when she ran towards me. She seemed to expect this and turned and grabbed my shoulders. I stared at her wide-eyed. "He also has great reflexes!" She snapped her head to look at the Vice Captain. "SHUUHEI!"

"Y-yes!?" he jumped. I would have chuckled if I wasn't in a death grip. She seemed to have an impact on people.

"Can we keep him?" she flashed doe eyes. He stuttered and looked at me. I sent him a death glare.

"Um. . .sorry, Kohaku. Doesn't seem like he wants that. . ." She loosened her grip and now that I was positive I could get away without hurting her and myself I high-tailed it out of there.

I ran around the nearest corner and slowed to a walk. I felt something about that girl that made people feel more hyper-aware she was there. I shook my head and walked to Rangiku's room. I didn't want her to ruin her good work so I was "stopping for a visit".

I knocked, waited, knocked, waited, _knocked again, still _waiting. . . I growled and opened the damn door. I glanced around and quickly grabbed the door before it hit the wall. I felt my forehead smooth out and my eyes relax at the figure of an orange haired woman sleeping on her desk next to a stack of paperwork. "Matsumoto." I said softly with no intention of having her hear me. I walked over to a wall cabinet and grabbed a thin blanket. I walked softly toward her and draped it over her.

I remembered the first time I met her. She happened to be at the store where I went to get something for Gran, when Gran was at her worst. I wasn't even considering being a soul reaper. I was content. I guess it was that guy's fault. The guy at the counter was someone who, like many others, feared me, hated me, gave me those eyes. I remember handing him the money, him ringing up the change, I held my hand out, and he refused to touch me. He placed the money on the counter and looked down on me, those eyes. I stared down at the money at the counter. I felt that sinking feeling slide down my spine then I jumped when somebody screamed.

_"Hey! Dropping the change on the counter, is that any way to treat your customers?!" I had no clue who it was. I turned around just to have my face bounce off some. . .ahem. . .breasts. I literally bounced back into the counter, hit my head and saw stars the whole way to the floor. I also got a nose bleed from force of the impact. "Who would have thought you could possibly be so rude! Think you can get away with it because he's a kid or something?!" then she turned and glared down at me, well for I was on the floor still and grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me into the air. "And you, don't just lie there crying about it!! If you're a man, you should stand up for yourself like one!!" she screamed at me. I snapped._

_"You're the one who knocked me down!! And I wasn't crying!! Get off!!!" I screamed in her face. I didn't deserve to be beaten and yelled at my some crazy lady who didn't know what the meaning under-shirt was. Then she got a really weird look like she just noticed something about me. I took my chance and swatted her hands away. "I said get off!!!" I ran down the road barely hearing her reply asking me to come back. She didn't chase me. I ran home the Gran as fast as my untrained legs would go._

I grabbed the paperwork carefully and walked out closing the door behind me softly. I owed a lot to her.

I made my way back to Shuuhei and Kohaku. I wondered what she was doing here, she wasn't a soul reaper because she didn't wear a uniform. . .could she be. . .Shuuhei's lover? I ran this through my head. I didn't really get to see them together much but Shuuhei seemed completely in adoration with her. I was still pondering this thought when I walked back in with the paperwork.

"Oh! Thank you so much Captain Hitsugaya." Shuuhei walked over and grabbed the papers from me. He divided the stack into several smaller piles and gave them out to different people at different desks. I didn't fail to notice how he kept the larger stack for himself. He would make a good Captain. "Hey there, tiny-Captain!" I looked over to see Kohaku. Jeez. Tiny-Capain? Dear Lord.

"Hello, Hisagi, Kohaku." I nodded to both of them.

"Sorry I didn't properly introduce you two last time. Kohaku, this is Captain Hitsugaya, the child prodigy." He smiled kindly at her. "Captain, this is Kohaku, I'm her boyfriend. I was showing her what keeps me busy all day so she would stop fussing about how I don't have time. Though, with Rangiku doing her work it seems like I might have more time than I used to. Thanks a lot, Captain. I can. . .ahem. . .uh spend some time with Kohaku now." He blushed, she on the other hand seemed to light up and she jumped on him. "WOAH! _Kohaku!" _I smiled. I had noticed when he said that he was _hers._ Not the other way around. Seemed like he had to really get his way to be with her. She had him in a good spot.

"Well I know what Captain he is now. Child prodigy is right. Look how small he is! Not in a bad way though!" She caught my expression this time, though it seemed to please her. I would never understand women. "You just seem to have a natural talent is all." I felt my face go blank. Natural talent is what I never wanted. "ANYWAYS, we were about to go eat and I think you should come Shiro-san. You don't mind do you, Shuuhei?" He blinked several times. I knew he was uncomfortable around a Captain. Anyone who wasn't a Captain themselves normally was.

"I think I should give you guys your time. Maybe when we can get a few people together sometime. You guys have fun." I added the idea to meet again because Kohaku's face was sad looking. Wow that girl really did have a way to move people.

"Fine, you get out this time, tiny-Captain." Kohaku winked, and I felt a shiver go down my spine. Yes, a really powerful way to move people.

I left after saying goodbye and walked by the bar looking in the windows as I walked by. I barely caught a glimpse of a woman with bright hair with her normal crowd around her. Rangiku and her drinking buddies. I walked in. I had to tell her not to fall asleep again. I wouldn't be there every time she conked out. I walked up to the table. Momo caught me in her eye and waved. I nodded. Matsumoto didn't see me because she was in the chair with it's back to me.

"Maybe it was your Captain. He could have done it without waking you up." I heard Renji say to Rangiku. I hid myself before anyone else could see me. I don't know _why _I did. But I did.

"No, Captain is on vacation." She sighed. "I guess I need to see if it was someone trying to be nice. I will check with Shuuhei after this." She didn't sound hopeful.

"Maybe your right, I mean I don't know what it is about your Captain but he seems really _cold."_ Ikkaku spoke up.

"He controls ice you _moron." _Renji said from his cup. Ikkaku growled.

"I'm saying he can be a real jerk. Nothing to do with his little frosty ability!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Your right there. That guy has never shown any sliver of being nice around me." Renji said softly. He seemed to be upset of the fact.

"Don't you_ dare _put Captain down like that!" Matsumoto slammed her cup down. "He may not know how to deal with people but he is _not _a cold hearted person."

"Well he did have it pretty easy becoming a Captain. I mean he had an easy life. He decides he wants to be a soul reaper and he can do it. I had to kill somebody to become Captain. Thats how it should be. I good rough _battle." _Kenpachi spoke up.

"No. . ." Matsumoto spoke softly, that was rare. Everyone turned to her. "He never. . .had it easy. He never. . .chose to be one of us. He had no choice. . .He lost his freedom. . .He lost _everything._ . ." She stared down at the table.

"That's enough, Matsumoto." No one needed to hear my story. Matsumoto was the only one who needed to.

"Woah! CAPTAIN! I have done _all _my work! I haven't missed a _day!_ Don't make me wear the ugly shirt!" She turned around in her chair to face me.

"I came to say keep it up and don't fall asleep before turning in the work. You almost missed the deadline." I said calmly. This is as good as I would get to complimenting anyone. She gasped.

_"You _are the one who took my paper work? And you gave me a _blanket _too! Oh and I was so worried someone was playing a prank on me and making me do all the work over again." She sighed in relief. If it was one thing she hated most it was paperwork. "That was so _niiiiice_, Captain! I knew you loved me!" she squealed and hugged me, shoving me into her large chest, making me unable to breathe. It took me several moments to shove her off. I gasped.

"That. . .did not. . .make. . .me. . like you." I wheezed.

"I'm sorry! I just missed you so much!" She smiled largely at me.

"Yes, yes. Just don't fall asleep like that again. I won't be there next time." I straightened my shirt out. "I just came to say that. Enjoy your time. Don't get drunk."

"Join us, Captain!" She looked up with smiling eyes. Never.

"I'm going home." she became slightly serious.

"Captain. . .about that. Is it. . .the same house?" she looked into my eyes in search for an answer. I couldn't lie to those eyes. I walked off without a word.

It only took me about a minute to get to town with the speed I ran. I ran on the rooftops again to avoid people. I decided I didn't want to cook something for lunch. I went to get some food. I walked up and down the streets and looked around at the different places. I decided to stop by a good looking Italian place. I felt like enjoying an expensive meal. I almost smiled when I saw that my server was a man this time. I was tired of all the girls being overly nice. I needed some time to relax. After eating an overly-expensive plate of chicken pasta I got back on my way. I had one more stop before going home.

I stopped by the furniture store. I wasn't going to buy anything yet. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with the basement just yet. I just needed to see my options. I leaned on the fact of an extra game room. I could have a play room and a bar put in. I knew it wasn't my style but it would raise the price of the house by a ton. I walked around the large store. I saw all sorts of living room furniture that could work. I also looked at bar tables. It seemed to be perfect for the room down there.

I walked out of the store and got back on the rooftops to run home. I ran until the buildings faded out and I didn't have anymore roofs to run on. I walked slowly. My mind felt tired, or fried, I couldn't tell. I noticed the stand up ahead didn't have it's lantern lit. That was odd, the sun was sure to be down in a few hours. It normally had it up. That was good for business. I walked up to the shop. there was no one there. Not a single person. No food was out either. That was odd. Did they take a special vacation? I hoped it wasn't permanent. I would need to come back to get my watermelon.

I shook my head and walked on. I couldn't let other people's problems keep me from my own. I still needed to do all the yard work. When I made it to the gate of the yard, witch was about an acre out from the house, I felt somebody else up ahead. I sneered. Nobody was to set _foot _in my home. I pulled out my sword. It felt so familiar in my hands, like it was part of my body. I never really liked the feeling.

I walked in perfect silence around the leaves and things on the ground. I felt the air change to a cooler temperature and lowered my reiatsu. Something I was critical of doing. I couldn't seem to get the temperature back to its normal degree, I was in no mood to care. I raced along the lawn in the trees. I caught the sight of a figure just about twenty feet away from my home. I growled to my self. I flashed over to where he was and placed my sword against his neck.

_"Who are you? What are you doing here?" _I spoke in a voice that scared even myself, though at the moment my self seemed a little busy to care.

_"WAHHH! Sorry! Sorry! _I thought no one lived here! I don't wanna _DIEEEE!" _I looked up to see Kenaka with his arms in the air and eyes closed tight. I sighed.

"Open your eyes, you moron." I sheathed Hyourninmaru and stepped back.

"EH! Whitey! Dear God! You scared the crap outta me, dude!" He grabbed his chest.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing away from the stand? Is it a holiday?" What in the hell was he doing at my place.

"Oh, you didn't hear? We lost our home. _All of it. _We have too many people to be able to stay at a hotel. We are all out looking for a place to stay." for once he didn't seem overly expressive. I wasn't sure why they couldn't just get a few rooms at a hotel or something.

"How many people do you have living with you?" I asked, cautiously. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"About. . .ten? No . . .thirteen? I don't know. But didn't you hear the people in town? We are all about the same age. Me and Rainbow are the oldest. Along with Ateko. But none of us are that many years apart. Just about thirty years or so." The wheels in my head spun. I argued with myself. _No, Toushirou, that is a dumb idea. You would ruin your vacation._ I sighed.

"You can stay next door."

"What? Next door?" I didn't feel like explaining so I grabbed his arm and ran to the house next door. The whole way he was screaming 'wait' and 'what are you doing you little midget' but I just got back at him by throwing him in the dirt. I walked up to the house and walked inside. He would see it soon enough. I heard the door behind me and I continued to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and got some water from the sink. I downed it in one go and set the glass down.

"Whitey! This place is huge! Is this the 'next door' place?" He called to me. I grabbed him a glass and poured some water for him as well. I walked over to the living room where he was standing and handed it to him.

"Yes, this is next door. I just cleaned up the place yesterday. I was going to do the yard today. But, now that your here you are going to help me." I said in a Captain voice.

"We can_ live_ here?" he said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Only if you help with the yard." I mumbled without looking at him. He hugged me suddenly. I pushed him off as quickly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Toushirou!" His eyes became so bright I had to blink. "I will be back to help! I'm going to go tell everybody! I will only be a bit! I will run the whole way!" he ran off. I sighed. What did I get myself into.

I ran to my kitchen and grabbed a bunch of things to get cooking. I ran back next door. The kitchen needed to be tested out anyways. I started cooking some chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. I also stuck some rolls in the oven. I learned to cook from Gran. She couldn't really cook in her last days and she didn't want me eating anything that wasn't a warm cooked meal. It eased her mind to know I could make it on my own.

I seasoned the chickens and baked an extra batch of rolls. If about thirteen teenagers were coming over there needed to be plenty of food. About forty minutes after that I set the table. I got plates enough for fifteen people around the table easy. I was glad the table had two extensions to add to the middle so every one would fit comfortably. I placed the chicken in a plater dish in the middle and the green beans and mash potatoes in bowls. I also grabbed a basket for the rolls.

After the food was set, I went to lay down on the couch. I liked the way the leather cooled against my skin. I closed my eyes. I never realized leather could feel so nice. Before I knew it I dozed off.

What seemed like only seconds later I heard whispers all around me. I forced myself to open my eyes. I blinked to focus my sight. I looked up to see faces all around me, all sorts of expressions. I sat up quickly, my defensive Captain mode kicking in, not liking being cornered like I was.

"Mornin', sleepy-head!" Kenaka sang from my side. I looked around, just now realizing who all these people where. I saw Ateko in the middle of all the faces around me. I got up. They moved so I could walk to the middle of the room and stretch. I turned around faced the group. They all seemed to be waiting for me to say something. . . Ummm.

"Are you going to eat or what?" I said, seeing the food on the table.

"We were waiting for you." Ateko spoke up.

"Well all this attention is freaking me out. Just eat and go to bed or something. It's getting to be that time of day in a few hours anyways. . ." I crossed my arms and looked away. I felt a smallest heat of a blush hit my cheeks. I really hated to blush. The next thing I knew they all cheered and ran to the table. I sighed, awkward part hopefully over. I grabbed the extra rolls from the kitchen a put them on the table as well. I leaned against the wall and watched them eat. It felt. . .nice? I felt like I was a guardian over them. Kenaka saw me and walked over.

"Hey, thanks. You really have no idea how much this means to all of us. I know we all will do all we can to make it up to you. Rainbow will make sure of that when she gets here. She grabbing a few of her things." he explained when I was about to ask who Rainbow was exactly. "She will be here in a few."

"More like now." I said, feeling her walking up.

"AH! I'm gonna go clean that up. . ." I looked over to see someone had spilled a drink. "Could you let Rainbow in?"

"Yeah. It's my house." I walked over to the door to answer it.

"Um. . .Hello? I can't get the door. . .hands full." I heard someone talking from outside the door. I smirked, and opened the door. I blanked. _She_ was Rainbow? Oh no. This may be more than I bargained.

"Hey! Your Whites from town that one time!" Akira spoke loudly with a look of clear surprise on her face. Not good, not good, not good.

Why did it have to be a person who could get into your heart so easily. The girl I ditched on my second day of vacation. Seemed like I couldn't just run away this time. . .

**THANK THE LORD I FINISHED IT BEFORE I FELL ASLEEP! WOO! GO CHIARA! GO CHIARA! You see it's 1:59 here. Okay so tell me what you think! I tried to make it extra long for you guys! Please REVIEW!**

**~Chi**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLLLLLLO PEOPLE! TODAY IS A GREAT DAY! A DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPTER AT LAST! WOOO! CLAP! CLAP! Okay I got a review asking who Shiro was. Shiro is WHITEY! Shiro means WHITE so it fits him :) Its a nickname I got used to in the japanese manga translations! Okay! My favorite part! I want to thank Kohaku Hisagi (yes like Kohaku in the story ;) ) She helped me with this chappy by texting me until four in the morning to keep me awake! Thanks girl! And thanks JoaNymAr12, Angel of the Midnight Sea, and heyitsrae for reviewing! Also thank you heyitsrae and JoaNymAr12 for messaging me! That was fun! Okay so this chappy is LONG. I didn't know exactly how long until I reread it. Hope you like!**

Chapter 10 .

"Hey Whitey, you know Rainbow?" Kenaka walked up.

"Well he knows me by my name, Kena. Not Rainbow." She said to him. "I'm Akira, remember?" She smiled at me. I nodded. I crossed my arms and shoved my fists into my sides so hard they screamed. I waited until she walked into the dining room before loosing my grip.

I walked into the room after them and watched how everyone's eyes lit up and they smiled when they saw her. She smiled back and I could clearly see she was the motherly type. She had that feeling on everyone. She was a friend and a mother. A mother everyone wished for.

"Hey, Rainbow, hurry and eat before its gone!" Kenaka said while taking his seat.

"Yeah, yeah! Don't eat it all, Kena." She smirked at him. "Anyways, who made this?" seemed like she always made the food.

"The small guy did!" one of the girls around the table spoke up. She had a bright smile and black wavy hair with green streaks randomly. She also had a sort of thorn or vine tattoo along the side of her right eye to the bottom of her face. She had looked serious when she was just sitting there and her voice seemed to say 'no nonsense' but her attitude seemed to me the cheerful type.

"He cooks great! Like Aya said, he made all this by himself!" said a tall girl with blonde hair. She had all the qualities to pose or model but her clothing type didn't seem to fit that. Her green eyes seemed confident. Like she knew exactly who she was. So the girl with the black and green hair was Aya. I would have to get better with names.

"Saya, just eat! Kena is eating now so you might want to take all you want and put it on your plate before he gets to it. That goes for us all!" Rainbow. . .I mean Akira. . .laughed out. I watched her laugh with amazement. Someone could just let go and take care of everything so easily. I mentally smacked myself. I would not get a mother complex just because some girl shows up.

**You have always had a mother complex. No, a **_grand_**mother complex. **

I jumped, then scowled. **Hyourinmaru now is not the time for us to chat. **

**I just thought I should let you know who you are. A soul reaper should know one's soul. Hints the name, Toushirou. **

**Just sheath yourself and be quiet. Just because we're on vacation doesn't mean you can pop out any time you please. Now **_please_** be quiet. **

**Alright, Ice King. Just don't forget to practice. You can't get soft just because you have some time. **

**Yes, now go get some rest.**

"Whitey? Whitey?" I heard someone saying.

"Yes, what is it?" I said looking over to see the blonde girl.

"You were just a little dazed. Are you still tired?" she bent down and looked into my eyes.

"No, I was just. . . ." well if I was talking to a soul reaper I wouldn't have to worry. I didn't want anyone to know whom I was. That would only bring more attention to myself. ". . .I was just thinking." I finished lamely. They call you a Child Genius and thats _all _you can think off. _Nice_, Toushirou.

"Oh, well I'm Saya. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. I took it and shook it quickly letting go after about two shakes. "I want to say thanks, we were all really worried we would be on the streets and winter was coming up in about a month. So I want to say this is the best thing that could have ever happened. It was better than I could even dream of. . ." she trailed off and ran her green eyes around the house.

"It's fine. It was my neighbors and I never really liked them. I was never planning on using it. Maybe sell it. But, this seems better than selling. I have enough money." I stared at the wall in front of me while talking.

"Your so shy!" she squeezed me.

"Agh!" I yelled. I heard giggles and chuckles around the room.

"Hahaha! Let the poor man go, Saya!" Kenaka laughed. The mood seemed to lift a few more notches. Not that I was paying attention. . .

_"Fine!_ I just couldn't help it though! He's so _cute!" _She smiled largely and I straightened my clothes.

"I want a hug too, Shiro!!!!" Ateko put her hands on her hips. I flinched.

"Uh. . . . ._no?"_ I meant to make it a command but it came out a question.

_"Why! Why! Why!" _she stomped her foot. Many people laughed into their hands at the movement.

"Um. . . ." what should I say to a crazy person? Hmm. I sighed. "Fine._ One. _And no more than _five seconds." _I closed my eyes and two seconds later came the impact.

_"Thank you, Shiro!"_ She screamed.

"Okay! Okay! Enough! _Enough!" _I pushed her off and felt that much hated blush hit my cheeks again.. The giggles came back. I looked around the room. There were so many happy people. I noticed there were mostly girls. About four guys including Kenaka, if you could even count him as a guy, much less a human. I scratched the back of my head.

"Alright, enough picking on the poor guy." Akira smiled.

"Sorry but he is just so _short _and cute." Kenaka smirked at me. I didn't fail to notice how he emphasized short.

"Hey! I'm shorter than him! He is taller than thousands of people!" she winked at me. I blanked.

"Well your cute too!" Kenaka laughed, yet sat down all the same.

"Well thank you." She did a sarcastic bow. "Now, Whites, did you want to say anything while we have everyone here?"

"Just don't break the house." I said shortly. "And, if there is an accident, tell me immediately." I looked away. Then I remembered. "Oh! And, I will be redoing the basement into a bar slash game room. If there is also anything you need, furniture, food, any other supplies, tell me and I will get it for you."

"Thank you so much, Whites." Akira said in a kind voice that sent shivers up my back..

"Don't mention it." I muttered. I meant it. "I'm going home. Anything else you need?"

"Ah! Um. . .no, not me. Anyone else need help?" Akira glanced around the room.

"Um, where do we sleep?" asked a guy I would soon know to be Kyo with shockingly lime green hair.

"There are nine bedrooms. You may use any you like. I don't care if you use them all or if you use only two just be comfortable and sleep with whom you please to." I saw all the girls look at each other and smile, no doubt already planing room schedules. "If you need any extra beds so you may stay with those you would like please inform me in the morning. Otherwise please make do with what you have tonight."

"And, um, Whites, how can we repay you? I don't have a lot of money right no-" Akira started to say.

"I want free watermelon." I interrupted.

"What?" She said with a look of confusion.

"Free watermelon. Anytime I like. Thats more than you know." With that I walked out of the house and headed to bed.

I awoke that morning to a sound in the house. At first I just left it as a house creak or something because I was still tired but it did it _again_. What the _hell!_ What the hell was in my _house!_ I got up and opened my door to walk to the living room. When I entered the living room the first thing that caught my eye was that a lamp was on its side. Then I saw what caused it. The girl, Aya, from yesterday with the green in her hair and the thorn tattoo on her face. Oh! _Yesterday!_ I had forgotten that I had people staying next door. I sighed. I walked over to help her up.

"Oh! Toushirou! I'm sorry! Um. . .I tripped and um I fell and I tried to use the lamp to get up and I um tripped again! I'm so sorry!" I lowered my hand and she took it blushing the whole time.

"It's fine. The lamp isn't broken. There we go." I said as she was on her feet again.

_"Oh!"_ She yelped.

_"What!"_ I said in shock of her tone.

"Your, um, well. . ." she blushed and looked away. I looked down to see I was in my boxers only. Oh, crap.. I was being rude to a modest girl.

"I'm sorry, I will be right back." I said and walked off to get dressed. I heard her faint squeak of a 'yes' on my way back to my room.

I changed into a yukata, my summer type kimono, and didn't bother to wear socks. I like my yukatas. They were never too warm unless it was just too warm for anything you wear to be too warm. They were created for summer so it was made to be cool and thin.

"Sorry about that. Did you need something?" I asked. I mean what the heck was she doing here in the first place.

"Um, well you see they sent me over here to say we needed some toilet paper.. . ." she still had a blush.

"Toilet paper?" I asked, blinking my eyes in confusion. "I just re-filled all six bathrooms with enough for about a month! What happened!" I was in shock. How could they already have gone through all that in one night!

"Well, uh, you see, Kenaka got angry at the people who took away our last house and he ordered everyone to grab all the toilet paper they could and follow him. So we followed him and he decided to toilet paper the house of the people. Um, thats how it happened." she bit her lip.

"He used. . ._it all?"_ I blinked. "Can you still see_ the house?"_

"Um, its white now. . ." was all she said.

_"O~kay._ . .well then would you guys like to go out for breakfast?" I dropped the subject. There was no need to continue. . .

"Oh! Um, I should go ask them. . ." I saw her face scrunch up in concentration and a sighed.

"Let's go." Guess I was going along.

"Oh! Okay!" She smiled and we walked out together. She was so innocent. Like she hadn't seen anything bad in the world. We walked inside and found Akira reading a book. I felt my stomach rub against itself the second it saw her. Suddenly breakfast didn't seem like a good idea. She looked up and her eyes found mine. Those wide, blue, shining . . . What the crap.

"Oh! Good morning!" her smile sent shiver parading up and down my spine.

"Morning." I replied. "I came to ask if you all would like to go to breakfast."

"Oh, okay." she turned to the stairs and yelled up. "Hey guys! Get up! We are going out for breakfast! Get dressed!" I heard subtle thumps from upstairs of feet and people falling out of bed. "That about does it." she laughed.

"She does that a lot." Aya giggled.

"I see."

"So, Whites, about that thing you said about your payment last night. . ." Akira trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I was serious, yes. That is all I want. I do understand that will be difficult, for winter is coming up but we could build a green house." I said. "If it would help." I added.

"Oh, well that would help. But it would have to be really large if you want watermelons on hand. . ." she curled her finger under her lip to form a look of concentration.

"As big as you need."

"What?" she asked.

"As big as you need. I have over forty acres here now that I own this property, I'm sure we have room to build one." I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. It felt. . .odd having people around.

"What's with randomly going out to breakfast?" the guy with green hair, Kyo, said while buttoning his shirt on his way downstairs.

"Whites invited us. Don't get used to it, buddy." Akira replied. He turned to me.

"Rainbow never takes us out. Too much money." he smiled at me. I nodded. "Not much of a talker are you?" I smirked and shook my head. He laughed.

"Hey! Am I missing all the fun?" Ateko walked down with one sleepy Kenaka behind her. He looked like he just _died_. . .

"Yes, all of it." Kyo said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Aww! Don't be like that sweety!" She whined. "Look just cause he's cute, and small doesn't mean I don't love ya!" she jumped on Kyo. They were dating? What a strange couple.

"I know, I know. But a guy can get jealous." he stuck out his bottom lip to make her laugh. He looked down at her with a smile that held nothing but love. She snuggled into the dip in his shoulder, her back to him and eyes closed. He laid his head on hers. It was very. . .intimate. I felt like I was disturbing.

"Hey, Kena." Aya spoke looking next to me. I followed her eyes to see a very dead looking Kenaka standing _right next to me._ I scooted over.

"Mornin' " he said in a thick voice. "How is everybody?" instead of it sounding like he just asked a question it seemed like he just tried to curse everyone. . .

"Okay." Akira said with a smile. Then she turned to me. "He's not a morning person." she whispered.

"I couldn't tell." she laughed at me. I liked the sound of her laugh. Not like that was really that important anyways.

"We have all been dealing with it for years so its normal to us." Aya spoke up. "I can smack him all the time and he wont wake up." I stared wide eyed at her. Was she really innocent. . .?

"Yeah, nothing wakes that guy up when he's out. We got lucky this morning." Akira said, looking up the stairs for more people. I saw Saya appear at the top of the stairs. Her blonde hair with a new streak of red in it, setting off her eyes and making them look larger. It wasn't bad, but when did she have time to do that. . .?

"Good morning, Weird Family!" she said in an announcer voice.

"Since when are we the 'Weird Family'?" asked Kyo, making quotes in the air.

"Today." Saya replied happily.

"Oh, great. Thats what you guys need. A team nick name." A guy with flame hot red hair came walking down the stairs.

"Hello, Abarai." I said. What the _hell _was Renji doing here?

"Ah! Capt-!" I slammed my hand over his mouth and shook my head.

"I _said _not to call me _nick names_." I said sharply.

"Ah, yes. . .sorry. . ._Toushirou."_ he looked at me questionably, testing to see if that was okay. No lower rank was to call Captains by their first names. I nodded. I would have to deal.

"No problem." Saya looked at us back and forth.

"You guys know each other?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yes we met awhile back. We run into each other every once in awhile." I said.

"Oh! Thats cool!" she clapped her hands together and looked at Renji.

"The only question I have is what is he doing _ here?_" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry, how silly of me. This is my boyfriend. We have been dating for about a year now." she smiled. "I'm the only one who can keep him in line."

"Boyfriend?" that was unexpected!

"Yep, almost a year and a half actually. One more month." said Renji. "She has me wrapped around her finger."

"Renji stays with us every once in awhile." Akira spoke.

"So we going to breakfast or what?" said another guy coming down the stairs. He was tall with blonde hair in a in a tiny ponytail in the back. Though it did no good. His hair was like mine. Spikey. So all he really did was get the hair off his neck.

"Morning, Usui." Akira smiled. "Where are the rest of the girls and Takaji?" she asked.

"They are coming. It's the first time they going into town for awhile so you know how they are." he sighed. Akira laughed.

"Hey, you better mean that in a good way, Usui!" Another guy walked down the stairs. He had short black hair with bangs that covered his left eye. He had a dark blue line that followed under his lower eyelashes making his blue eyes pop out. I looked at his clothes. He had what the girls at that shop I went to called 'skinny jeans' with chains crossing over them. He also wore a very low v-neck shirt with about twenty different necklaces.

"Yeah, Takaji, I mean that in a great way." Usui rolled his eyes. "While you go to the bathroom next time, wipe off that eyeliner."

"Hey! Thats natural! Not my fault that was what became my birth mark!" he yelled back. "I would have chose black! It goes with my _outfits!" _There was something _wrong _with this guy. . .I just couldn't place my finger on it. . . Suddenly he seemed to notice I was there and walked over and got really close to me. . .I mean _really _close. "So how are you this lovely morning, To-shi-rou~?" Before I had a chance to even think 'holy hell what is this guys issue!' he was hit on the head. . .by three people. I looked up to see Kyo, Renji and Aya standing over him.

"No hitting on the landlord! Moron!" yelled Kyo.

"Thats a no-no." Aya smiled. . .she was definitely not innocent. . .

"I swear to God, that was just wrong, Taka!" Renji yelled as well. I heard him mumble, "If only you knew who he _really_ was. . ."

"Taka is gay." Usui turned to me. "Just in case you have never seen one before, they are really beings. Nasty." he said in a voice of pity. I raised an eyebrow. I turned to Aya.

"Are they friends?" I asked.

"Yep, best friends. Thats just how they show it sometimes." she smiled. I needed to remember to watch her. A few more girls and a guy named Kanda walked down the stairs and we all got our shoes and left.

It felt odd to be walking with people on the road. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I loved silence but something seemed energized when all these guys were together. They all seemed to get along. Even Kanda whom seemed like a social hater was involved and got along in the group. Kanda had brown hair and was very lean and tall. He seemed to fit in the group of misfits. I wonder how I looked with them.

I watched how there faces lit up when we entered town. It was like sending kids into a toy store. The girls wanted to go shopping for things, some of witch wanted new knives . . . and they guys wanted to chill. Akira said after we finished breakfast they could go in groups so they didn't get lost. I didn't care either way. I was going for some alone, peaceful shopping after we ate. We stopped by a place that looked really good. They started to fight over whether or not they wanted to go in so I decided to just walk inside. That was ridiculous. I got us a back room so we could all sit together in privacy.

We all sat at tables in the middle of the back room so we could turn our chairs and talk to whomever we wanted, though I just sat there and listened to the conversations. I wasn't good at the communication thing. I tended to scare people off. That cold attitude. Just like ice. It always made people give me those eyes. Those eyes that used to keep me up years ago.

**You are ice, Ice King. **

I sighed. **Yes, yes. Thank you. **

**I just wanted to say you should practice at least two hours today to get your swordsmanship up. **

**Thanks. I will. Tonight. Please rest until then. **

We all finished our omelets, bacon, biscuits, and other things on our plates. I paid the bill after much arguing with Akira. In the end I used my Captain, no nonsense tone and I won. That came in handy a lot.

"Alright, so did anyone need anything?" I looked around the room. I sighed and walked over to the general region of the girls. "Do you girls need beds to place in some rooms? We can get some delivered by tonight. If you come with me to the store you may pick it out."

"Great!" A girl with brown hair spoke up.

"We can get twin beds." finished another. Wait. . .Woah twins. . .

"Hello, I'm Hanna."said the first girl.

"And I'm Lanna." said the second.

"We're twins." the spoke together.

"I can tell." They looked exactly alike except for one had a slightly different shaped face. I would take note of that. "Are you two going to share a room?" I asked.

"Yes." Hanna said.

"If that is okay." Lanna finished.

"Yes it's fine. Anyone else?"

"Um, yes I am going to need to get a bed for my room. Takaji wants to share with somebody." Aya said softly. I almost freaked then I remembered Takaji was.. . .gay.

"Alright you two come along as well. Lets get going so we don't have to wait in lines."

It seemed like everyone but the guys came along. Well Takaji came but. . .you know. We entered the furniture store and I led them straight to the bedding area. They immediately went to look. I left them to it. I walked over to the table section. I had a few tables I was considering for the bar area. I wanted to get them shipped to the house today so I could not have to worry about it. I was starting to get a little angry that I hadn't completed the yard work.

After debating witch tables to get I ordered some black tables with a table top that looked like a starry sky. I ordered four so I could have enough room for all the people. I also got a set of a couch and sofa that matched the tables for more seating. I was said to get them tomorrow. Left time to finish the rest of things that needed to be done. I went to go get the guys. If they were staying in the house they could help with the yard a little.

I found the guys sitting around a table in a local bar just chatting. I told them of my plan for the yard and they all agreed without complaint. Renji wanted to stop by and see if the girls were okay, though I could tell we all could see he just wanted to see Saya. We walked to the area of stores the girls would like and got lucky enough to catch them outside of a store. Though I thought we were just going to tell them we were going and actually go the girls decided to make plans too.

"Hey we should help too. You guys can mow and do the manly stuff, let us do the pretty stuff." Akira smiled.

"Like flowers? . . .Okay. We will see you guys there. We don't exactly need to choose the flowers. . ." I replied.

"Ha! Thats true! See you guys later!" she laughed. They waved and walked into a store. There was no getting them now. They were in uncharted territory. . .

The guys and I walked back to the house quickly, we had a lot of work to do before dinner. I got Usui and Kyo on pulling out any plants that didn't belong and Renji and I cut the grass. I decided to have Renji start to mow for the yard that was for their house whilst I mowed for Granny. I got to work immediately. We all worked without break. I could faintly hear Usui and Kyo talking over at the other yard. After a bit Kyo came over with a glass of water for me. Somehow he knew I wasn't stopping. I thanked him and got back to work. Not far on later the girls came back. I could hear them over the fence a ways away, greeting the guys. I smiled and continued. It was almost time for dinner and it seemed like there would be a storm. The sky was getting dark early. Jeez, these days were so much more complicated then when I was doing my Captain duties. How is that possible. . .? I just shook my head and continued on. I would have to finish early and leave time for practice.

During my work the breeze changed, a cool gust caressed my cheeks, making me close my eyes at the feeling. Winter was on her way.

**Lol I was actually wanting to make it longer but at this point it is 6:29, I really need to get back to a school schedule. Hoped you liked it! Please Review! I really keep them all! lol Love y'all! **

**~Chi**


	11. Chapter 11

_*READ* *READ* *THIS IS IMPORTANT* *KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE PAGE*_** lol okay I have to tell you guys **BEFORE YOUR READ, **that this will also be in **Akira's POV.** I needed a change and it will give me a good way to show details. So don't be mad, I am not giving up on our little Whitey, I wouldn't make a story of him if I didn't love him ;) And I must apologize. I have not updated for school purposes. I had three tests and two projects **IN JUST MY FIRST WEEK!** I wanted to take out my teachers. . .Now I have my peeps to thank! Woo!!! **

Chapter 11

I watched my breath fog out in front of me. The rain fell down all around me as I sat in my meditation stance on the now frozen ground. I had my eyes closed and my eyebrows pushed together in concentration. Once I was sure I had enough control built up I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing my eyes were set on was Hyourinmaru standing straight up, held up by the ice wrapped around its sheath bottom. The ice was in a circle around me, out of place on the warm ground around it.

Next was the thing that made me want to practice in the rain. The water droplets falling quickly from the sky all around. I marveled at the sight. They sparkled in the moonlight, casting little rainbows of light themselves. I felt a raindrop hit my arm and closed my eyes to concentrate. I reopened my eyes to see the raindrops that entered my circle turn into snowflakes that softly fell all around me, missing me by inches. I loved the sight of snowflakes. This was the reason I practiced during the rain. The pure beauty of it made everything bearable.

I only slipped a bit, freezing a tree in front of me, which made training a success. Not good enough but Hyourinmaru was said I did well. If I didn't have one-hundred percent. . .it could happen again. I stopped after about an hour. I walked slowly, keeping my concentration so I wouldn't get wet. That was my goal for each training exercise, going home dry. I walked to the guest house and smiled inwardly at how well the yard looked now. The girls had come and planted flowers along the house as well. The flowers looked amazing in the moonlight. I had gotten dark a few hours after the girls had finished planting and I disappeared to train.

I put up my control to its normal level once I got on the porch, letting the rain return to its normal state. I walked in quietly and went straight to the kitchen, not wanting to make anyone feel the need to stop and say hello. Once I reached the kitchen I got out some meat and seasonings to cook. I had heard earlier that Akira said dinner would be late because she had to go over the bills for the stand. I decided I could help out. I glanced at the time to see it was only about nine. She would be done in awhile.

"Hey, Akira, I thought you said it would be awhi-" Kanda walked in. Hmm, I hadn't seen Kanda all day. He walked to town with us and ate but after that he disappeared. Not that I blamed him. The other guys went to get a drink. I would have bolted myself. "Oh, hello, Toushirou. Is Akira out?" he asked, clearly not aware of the things going on. He must have just got in as well.

"No she is still in her office I believe." I replied. "Where were you today?" I asked as I turned back to the pan.

"Training. I'm hoping to get into the soul reaper academy. I feel pointless doing work like this for the rest of my life. I would have food, shelter, money, and a job. I have looked everywhere and that is the best option for someone like me." he explained after seeing my face.

"Ahh.:" was my only response as I continued to cook. I didn't see what made him go to that conclusion. He had a family and hobbies that he could do all day, why waste time fighting. . .

"You seem pretty against it. I won't ask why, but remember, some people have dreams to protect those who live here by fighting there." he walked off. I maybe would have understood, but I had nothing to protect.

I decided to also cook some mashed potatoes for the side and threw in some green beans as well. Dinner would be done quickly. About an hour later Akira came in.

"Kenaka, I said I was happy you wanted to help cooking but you don't need to do it again. Seriousl-" she said waving her arms around. "Oh, Whites, I'm so sorry! I should have started dinner! Do you need help? Should I pay you back? Oh. . .looks like your done. Thanks again." she smiled kindly at me in a guilty manner. Akira looked best with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. You helped with the yard."

"That should be our job anyways. Hey, where did you disappear to after the yard work?" she stole some green beans out of the pot, popping them into her mouth.

"Um, just for a walk." I lied quickly. "I like the rain." I added. I tried to shove the happy feeling down when she said she had noticed I was missing.

"Oh me too, its beautiful. I hope it rains more before it starts to snow, though snow is the prettiest of it all." she went on. We both got out the plates and set the table whilst she talked and talked about anything and everything. I found my self enjoying it and nodding along to whatever she was saying. It seemed the table was set and ready too early.

We ate dinner together. I ate standing against the back wall so I could see everyone, plus I didn't want to be set in between people. I loved to listen to them talk. They all seemed on the same page, like they all knew what was going on. I felt my eyes drop as I realized that I was not in that, I was not one of them. Well I wasn't part of them in the first place. I did just fine. I even became a Captain. . .thats right, I was a Captain. I put my fork on my plate and walked to the kitchen, rinsed my plates, and walked back to my home. The only place I ever fit in.

I didn't bother stopping the rain, letting it hit me and flow down my face while wetting my clothes. I walked slowly and stared at nothing on my way. I listened to the leaves and grass crunch and flatten under my steps. I knew I was being dumb but sometimes you need to do it, it was all about self control. The rain was cool and sweet on my lips. I sighed and stopped and looked skyward. My mind turned to Akira. I was like those raindrops, the closest I would get to her was if I was a small little drop that just rolls off her fingertips to the wet ground around her.

It was time for bed.

AKIRA POV

I paused in the middle of my sentence to see Toushirou leaving. I felt the smile on my face falter. No one ever left during dinner. . . _No, he can leave because he is not _everybody_, Akira. Don't bug him. He has given up so much just for us strangers I wouldn't want to deal with us either._ I told myself. It still hurt to see him go. He was so sweet under that hard shell. He deserves the best.

There was no question why people were looking at him the first day I saw him. His snow hair and eyes that could take you hours to get out of. I shivered when I thought of them. I felt my jealously start up when I stopped looking at him but to his expression, his face was. . .annoyed. . . I saw the girls and pretty much everyone looking at him. It was obviously making him uncomfortable, they shouldn't make that poor guy feel that way, singled out. I just had to do something. I couldn't stand to see someone upset without helping them. Though after I helped him he didn't seem very pleased with me either. I was confused but it wasn't my place to say something, so I stopped going after him trying to ask if I could help.

I sighed and continued my dinner. No need to worry the others by acting weird. I needed to take care of them not make them feel like something was wrong. I waited until dinner was over, listening to the different conversations and opinions that were taking place. I smiled in the right places and nodded when needed. I gave a real smile when they started to get up. I grabbed several plates and walked to the kitchen to do the dishes.

I finished dishes quickly and cleaned up the kitchen. I looked at the clock, it was almost eleven-thirty. I would still be up for a few more hours. That meant I would be up later than normal. I should have cooked the food earlier, but I didn't want to cook it while Toushirou wasn't in the house, he might not have stayed for dinner. I blushed while I walked down the hall. Maybe I was trying to hard. . .? I didn't want to scare him away. He didn't seem to be the type who was with people. I stopped walking suddenly. Like Kanda. Maybe I could learn how to be around him from being with Kanda as well. I was always with Kanda unless he was training or I was working.

I smiled and continued on my way. I wanted to finish my book tonight. I was hoping, with more knowledge, I could get a better paying job. We needed money, now more than ever. Though Toushirou said he didn't want payment I would pay him as much as I could. I would pay him back, and more. I was practically skipping by now to my room. I grabbed my book and settled into a good read.

. . .

I glanced at the clock, it was two-thirty in the morning. I had finished my book. I got up and hummed the way to the kitchen. I quite loved the book, it was a wonderful romance and the characters seemed almost real when you read it. I went through all the pain, anger, happiness, and love within the pages. I was always looking for a good book. There were many writers here in the soul society. People wrote whenever they had time, and when you live here thats pretty much the only free thing.

I grabbed a cup and sat next to the sink, filling my cup. I stared out the window and noticed that Toushirou's lights were still on. I glanced back at the clock. About one-forty. I made a spur of the moment decision, setting my glass down, hopping off the counter and grabbing a light jacket, I ran out the door. I loved to be random. The sky was just so pretty tonight. . .

I made a beeline for his house. Now that I was walking over there I had no clue how I had seen that light from all the way in my kitchen. It seemed really dull and far away now that I was actually walking towards it. I walked around twigs and rocks smoothly, though tripping once. . . and made it to his house. I was right. The lights were on. I stopped and caught sight of a figure going past the window. It was a black outline of Toushirou, he had a hand in his hair and one hand on his hip, pacing slowly back and forth. It was a very bothersome sight. He looked upset.

I walked to the door, not even clear on what I was doing. I was just winging it. I knocked on the door quietly, knowing he was close to the door and not wanting to bother him. I heard the soft footsteps stop and I pictured him, hand frozen in midair and staring at the door in confusion. After a few seconds I heard the soft footsteps start again at a slightly faster pace toward the door. I heard a lock being turned and a second later I was blessed with a wonderful view of his angel face. His big eyes were so confused I let a giggle escape at how cute he was.

His face showed the slightest hint of pink and he straightened up and opened the door wider. He scratched the back of his head and looked away to regain some composure. I remained with my smile.

"Um. . .good evening, Akira." he said remaining his mature side.

"Hey there, Whites." I smiled. I had just noticed I had wanted nothing more than to see his hansom face.

"Um, would you like to come inside?" he asked stepping aside to let me in. I nodded and followed, seeing the inside of his house for the first time.

I noticed all the small trinkets around the room, all very colorful. None of them matched him at all. I wondered if he had someone living with him. My stomach dropped at the thought of it. I looked around for the sign of a girl, a sweater or something. Thoughts raced through my head. . .What if he was already in a relationship. . .? I looked over to see him walk over.

"Those aren't mine. . ." he blushed, noticing me look at the colorful objects.

"Oh _really_, then who's else could they be?" I teased to hide my curiosity. The blush faded.

"My Old-Lady." he spoke in his deep voice, not taking his eyes off the trinkets. The emotion in those eyes. . .

"Well I like them." I said brightly. He turned to me quickly, his eyes wide. "They add color to this place." I added looking at them. They really were kinda cute. I mean if you could see the one of that kitty. . .to die for.

"Water?" he asked.

"Sure. Following you." I latched my hands behind my back and rocked slightly as I walked, glancing this way and that. The house was quite nice, but it didn't seem like something he would choose to live in. To many things. He seemed like he would have essentials and thats it. I loved it. I was so cozy that I never wanted to leave. You felt as if a plate of cookies would be waiting on the table for you, or someone would be there to talk to you for hours. A real home.

Whites got us some water and I sat on the counter and looked at him. It was at this moment I noticed how tall he was. He was pretty short, compared to other guys his age, but I was still shorter than him. I was looking at him eye to eye when I sat on the counter top. He seemed to notice this too and kept looking down at my dangling feet. I was at this point we began to talk. We talked about nothing. We talked about everything. I told him how I started my job.

"Well I was young, I had no where to go, and I had no money to provide for myself." I explained. "I was walking along a road outside of town, not really sure where I was going. I was hungry and tired, and town didn't help with that. So I just walked and walked until I found this guy. He wasn't old but he wasn't young, you know? And he seemed to be checking what seemed to be and apple tree. My mouth watered at the look of them. He seemed to notice that a thin little girl was looking at him like she was about to eat him, cause he grabbed a few apples and walked towards me." I paused as I considered that. "Now that I think about it, he was a brave man. . . I would run if I saw someone who looked like they were about to eat me. . . Anyways, he gave them to me and told me if I ever get and interest he would love to teach me how to grow my own food. So I did, I actually stayed with him for awhile but then he got sick and I told him not to worry and I could take care of myself." I stopped and measured his expression, then continued. "Then I met Kenaka. And after that they just kept popping up and needing somewhere to go. I was so glad to get a big family." I finished, not wanting to go into more detail.

"Thats a good story. Do you still have people join you?" he asked curiously.

"Not really, somebody now and then. No one new for awhile. Though now I say that it will probably jinx us. . ." I pondered on the thought.

"Well you have room now. Thats all that matters." he spoke in his soft voice.

"Yes, and I will never, in all my years, be able to thank you enough. Are you sure you don't want some money? Cause I got-" I started quickly.

"No, just the deal."

"Just watermelon? You sure?" I glanced at him. I felt so sorry for stealing his stuff.

"Not repeating." he smirked. I smiled and looked away before I started to stare at him. The clock caught my eye.

"Holy crap! Its that early!" I yelled. I saw Toushirou jump and look at the clock that read five a.m.

"Hmm." was his only reply. I waited for him to say something. He seemed to have some gears turing. The suddenly he sighed. "You need your rest. Go home and go to bed. I will see you tomorrow, Akira. For breakfast?" he asked. I almost jumped for joy. He was asking to be around us.

"Of course! You should come hang with us anytime! Everyone likes you!" I spoke so quickly I was kinda worried he didn't catch it but he blinked a few times and that small blush made its way to his cheeks. The way just a blush could light his face, oh and his eyes and his hair and his mouth and-

So he walked me to the door and we said our good byes. I nearly fluttered into my bed and I couldn't seem to wipe the biggest, most silly grin off my face.

Toushirou POV

I waved to her as she walked off. It was only after a minute when her figure disappeared, I noticed I still had my hand up. I lowered it quickly and stomped back into the house. It took me two hours to finally tumble into sleep.

I woke up slowly, willing myself to catch some more rest but my body wouldn't oblige. I cursed my body and groaned awake. I propped my torso up with my arms and looked around. I was about to get up when I saw something that definitely did _not_ belong. Sitting next to me was a. . . .person. I was about to jump out of bed when the stranger wrapped their arms around my middle and held me in place. I felt my self stiffen and I looked down slowly. Then I felt my pulse quicken, but not in fear, in anger and annoyance. The person was none other than Kohaku.

"Um. . .ah. . .uh. . ." what do you say at a time like this? I sighed. "Um, Kohaku?" All I got was a soft grunt. ". . . . . .hey. . . . . ." oh I didn't have time for this! ". . . .WAKE UP!" I yelled.

"Agh!" she jumped up into the air, falling back down into my bed.

"Good. Morning." I said stiffly. Then she did what I didn't expect. . . .she was laughing. She rolled, clutching her sides with tears forming quickly at the sides of her eyes.

"What?" I demanded.

"Your. Face. Is. Priceless!!!" she giggled, still rolling. Maybe she would fall off. . .

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically. "What are you _doing _here?" I demanded.

"Ahh-" she sighed wiping her eyes. "Well you see, I argued with Shuuhei that I could be stealthy, and we made a bet on if I could get past a well trained soul reaper. And who better than you?"

"Yes who. . ." I mumbled. She continued anyways.

"So I came here to sneak up on you but you were asleep. Out cold really. . .and it was really early in the morning and I was tired and your bed looked so comfy! Your bed is amazing! How did you get it that soft, man!" she bounced up and down on the mattress.

"It's natural." I muttered.

. . .

" I am _so_ sorry!" Shuuhei repeated for the forth time. " I should have told not to bother you while you were on vacation, Captain. I hope she didn't disturb you too much. . ." he looked at her and she waved like he wasn't just talking about her.

" _Nah _I didn't bother him. He _loves me!" _she smiled. Something about her made me not make a comeback. What was with her that made her so likable? I debated it silently in my head.

" It's fine, Vice Captain. I'm glad you came to get her." I said stiffly.

"Yes, sir. Um, and one more thing. . .there was some people waiting outside. I told them I would tell you that they were there. Sorry if I said the wrong thing." he said in an nervous tone.

"No, it's fine. I'll go see who they are." I was pretty sure it was the guys next door. I peaked out of the window and sure enough, they were all playing cards on the lawn. I turned to Shuuhei. "You are not to call me Captain when we are in the company of these people, is that clear, Vice Captain Hisagi?" I ordered. He looked taken back.

"Uh. . . .but, sir. . ." his eyebrows pushed together, but he stopped at the expression on my face. "Yes, sir. "

"Good, now that that's settled." I walked over to the door.

"Wait for me tiny-captain!" Kohaku skipped to me. I ignored her and continued on. When I opened the door they all looked up and Akira smiled up at me. I could live off that smile.

"Hey there, Whites." She smiled largely. Then her face turned surprised, jumping up off the grass. "Kohaku?!" She yelled. I turned around to see Kohaku with a silly grin on her face. Kohaku ran past me down the porch steps and jumped onto Akira, falling into the grass.

_"I missed you so much!"_ They both yelled in sync.

"Where have you been!" Akira's smile got wider with every word she spoke.

"With that guy!" She pointed to Shuuhei.

"Hey don't make me sound like a kidnapper!" he yelled from behind me.

"I still love you!" she yelled back. I turned in time to see him turn his head, blushing. He was so head over heels for that girl. . .

Then to my surprise even Aya went over and hugged Kohaku. . .

Wait. . .did they all know eachother???

**I am so sorry guys but school is hell right now, will update when I can. Review please, they make everything seem a little better. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

I WANT TO APOLOGIZE! I SENT IN THE WRONG COPY AND DIDN'T HAVE MY THANKS TO MY PEOPLE! I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I dedicate this chapter to those whom I forgot. Their names are: As always I want to thank Kohaku Hisagi without whom I would not be posting this right now. . . and JoaNymAr12 who has reviewed every chapter for me. . . I love you :'). . .and kRyStAlt3Rz who has an awesome name ;). . .and heyitsrae who sends the longest reviews that keep me happy all day. . . and Dragon of Twilight who also sends pretty cool length reviews . . . and animefan119 who gives me really good opinions. Thank you all for reviewing! (I keep all of my emails of it :) ) Okay and I want to say something real quick. This story is for me and my friends to become closer to Bleach. Kohaku is my friend in real life. Aya is my sister. Saya is another one of my friends. They are paired with their favorite characters so it may not be pairings you like. I know Rukia should be with Renji and all that but for this story its this way. I completely agree with them being with other characters and I hope you still love it :) Thank you all so much!

Chapter 12 *MY FAVORITE NUMBER!*

Aya ran over and jumped on Kohaku. I blanked. How-? What-? _When-?_ I glanced at Shuuhei for help but he just shook his head and continued to glance at Kohaku in a loving way. Poor guy was deep. I couldn't even imagine what would happen to him if they split up. Images of people in a torture flashed in my head.

"This is crazy. . ." I muttered as I walked down the steps. "You guys know each other?" I asked pointedly at them.

"Yeah! We are old time friends! Sisters are more likely. We should be!" Kohaku bounced as she spoke.

"Wherever did you fine her?" Aya said in her soft voice.

"I didn't mean to." I murmured but they didn't hear me, instead Kohaku answered.

"I met him because of _him!_" she pointed to Shuuhei. "I decided to become a soul reaper and this guy is the perfect practice opponent . . .and he's no that bad a guy either." she added with a wink. Shuuhei smiled and took that as his moment to make is appearance. His dark, spiky hair was pointing in every which way and his sixty-nine tattoo seemed to grow bolder when he walked closer to her. He looked happier.

"Hello, I am Shuuhei Hisagi. I am Kohaku's." he said simply in his deep voice. Akira's eyes widened and Aya put on a . . .strangely dangerous smile. Takaji looked disappointed . . . probably upset Shuuhei was taken. I watched as his eyes roamed over the poor guy, but Shuuhei was for too gone into his "Kohaku world" that he didn't notice. Hanna and Lanna looked at each other with sort of a creepy understanding way and nodded without even saying a word to each other. I prayed that was not a bad thing.

"So you've taken our little Kohaku away from us?" Aya said with a chilling smile. Shuuhei didn't seem to be too phased.

"Yes, and I wouldn't change it for anything." he said in a very serious tone. Aya's smile grew. What happened to that sweet girl. . .?

"She has several personalities." the twins said in the same whisper. Woah! When did they get so close! I jumped. "She just keeps the sweet one for most of the time." Lanna finished.

"Ah." I replied with a sort of strangled face. This was one weird group . . .But our little conversation stopped so we could hear the rest of the conversation.

"Well it looks like you got a winner here, Kohaku." Akira smiled. "Would you guys like to join us for breakfast?" Akira was kind to accept him so quickly. I mean he had a sixty-nine on his face. That was a pervert sign. I wondered what the story behind it was . . .he wasn't a pervert himself. Maybe Kohaku knew.

"That would be lovely." Kohaku said in a Texas drawl. Shuuhei nodded. Guess this meant they were all going to breakfast. I made a move to go back inside.

"Wait! Your comings too, aren't you, Whites?" Akira looked up with hurt eyes. Her kindness . . .

"Yeah! Let's get little man and go! I'm hungry!" Kohaku smiled at me making me feel like we had been friends for years.

"Sure." I replied. "Let me change." I walked back inside to change.

"You don't want any help?" yelled Saya in a laughing voice.

"Oh we don't mind!" Yelled Kohaku and Aya. Akira laughed. I turned red and shut the door quickly.

I dressed in my best outfit I had got from the store and tried to get my hair to work. It didn't. It never strayed from the spikes. But it matched me I guess. Only when I realized how odd I was being did I give up and walked out.

"Lets get outta here." I spoke deeply as I walked out the door.

"Yes, sire. Almighty king of the Damned." Kohaku bowed dramatically.

"Hey! Why the damned huh? Trying to say something . . .?" I spoke reproachable. She laughed and walked off. I made a face as she walked off that made Shuuhei come over.

"One thing to learn about Kohaku, she doesn't need a reason to be random." he smiled and followed her. Jesus! How do people deal with so many others at a time? I was having such a hard time with just_ one_. An odd feeling to smile came over me. I shoved it down. It would be silly to have any reason to smile now. I was going to breakfast with a bunch of crazy people. But that feeling followed me.

I watched the back of Akira as I walked. She kept sneaking glances at me . . .they were normal looks at first, like smiles you know . . .then she winked and started making faces when no one was looking. I held back laughter as she did a face that made her look like a scared monkey. I saw the twins steal a knowing glance in my direction . . .they were so creepy . . .all knowing . . . When Aya looked at Akira because she was giggling Akira just put on a face of innocence. She winked at me. She was just so . . .I shook my head and felt a small smile touch my face as we neared town.

We went to the same place as last time. I looked to see Kanda was here this time. He was talking animated with Renji and Shuuhei . . .when did Renji get here? I guessed he was probably waiting here for Saya. She was at his side. Her arm linked tightly in his and every time he would say something she didn't like she would sneak a hand up his shirt. That made him jump a foot in the air every time she did it. She, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy it. Kohaku seemed to see how well that worked and picked it up easily.

I tried to seem casual as I took a seat next to Akira. There was no need for her to know how badly, for reasons I could not _explain_, I wanted to sit by her. As hard as I tried she seemed to notice. I let a soft smile touch her face and looked straight ahead as she bumped her shoulder into my upper arm. . .God I loved how I was taller. . .I straightened up, even if she got that I had wanted to sit by her I would_ not _let her know I had liked that she had wanted to do the same.

We both ordered an omelet and a soda. I noticed Renji and Shuuhei were both looking at me with disbelief as if I would poof into thin air any moment. I chose to ignore them. Though it didn't seem necessary with Kanda there, wanting to know about being a soul reaper. I liked that guy. The twins and Takaji were sitting at the same table talking, well Takaji talked and the sisters just nodded at the same time. Takaji didn't seem to mind. Aya and Kenaka were sitting across from us. They were making small talk with us, bringing me into the conversation with a question or two.

After we were done eating we just decided to stay put for a while and relax. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves so Akira agreed we could order a few coffees and milks to keep the place from kicking us out. I rose from the table, feeling Akira's eyes on me, and walked over to Shuuhei and Renji.

"Abarai, Shuuhei, may I speak with you a moment?" I spoke in a casual but firm enough to get my point across voice. I didn't want anyone else catching hints that I was a Captain. Renji nodded and Shuuhei replied with a casual "sure". We walked to a uncrowded corner and I leaned against the wall both of them stood in front of me.

"You are in no kind of trouble so you can relax, Shuuhei." I spoke in a low but normal tone. "I simply want to know how Matsumoto is getting along." realization sank into their features and they loosened.

"She's good. She seems to be working hard." Shuuhei spoke, his voice now in its element.

"Yeah, she said she is tired of so much work but she wants you to have a nice break so she is trying hard. She hasn't called as many get-togethers but there is one tomorrow." Renji answered as well. He was part of her little drinking posse so I knew it would be good to ask him.

"And is she putting any work on you two, or others for that matter?" I continued.

"Well for the Captain documents she is getting Ukitake and Shunsui to sign them for her. She is reading them though. They just sign." Shuuhei reported.

"Yeah and they seem to like the excuse to help her get some responsibility. Shocked me too." Renji added as he saw my face.

"Thank you. I hope this hasn't bothered you two badly." I said formally. I just wanted to get back to the table. I wondered what Akira's favorite color was. . .? She liked bright things in rainbow colors but what was her favorite? I walked off without waiting for their replies. I just had to know her favorite color. I would have to learn by observation and conversations though. I would never in all my life ask such a stupid question.

After I joined the table we just continued the small conversations. We only stayed about ten minutes more then we all decided it was time to go. But, go where?

"I vote shopping!" Takaji smiled and raised his hand while he shot out the suggestion. A few of the girls nodded furiously.

"I vote bar hopping!" Kyo raised his hand with Usui whom made the vote. This is where it went down hill. Everyone wanted to do something different. I looked at Akira. She didn't seem to like the idea of everyone splitting up. I sighed.

"Why don't we go bowling?" I said in a low voice but somehow everyone heard it over the loud arguing. It got quiet as they considered. Several people blinked and looked around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyo's green hair bobbing, nodding his head. I knew if I got Kyo I also got Usui and Takaji. They always liked the same things, besides shopping. That was just Taka.

"That sounds nice."

"Dude, I could beat all yalls butts!" Kenaka yelled.

"Whatever!"

"I'm definitely the best!"

"Thats it lets bet!"

"Five on myself!" The idea seemed to work. I had never been bowling. I have no clue what made me say it. I didn't even know if I could bowl. . . Only when someone said 'Ten on White!' did I go back to the conversation.

"No, I have never bowled before." I spoke calmly. "That wouldn't be wise."

"Nah I'm sure you'll be okay." Usui said. So it was him who made the bet.

"Yeah, I bet five on the small dude too." Kyo nodded seriously.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I was so going to make a full of myself. What if I did? No! I was a Captain. I would try my best . . .I was so dead. I prayed training would help in this.

We headed to the alley, everyone ready in excitement. Akira looked like she was about to start glowing she was so happy. I told her I had passes so she didn't need to worry about pay. Though I would need to pay for the shoes I kept that to myself.

"So how many games?" Usui asked.

"I'm not sure, how many do you guys want? Pay as we go?" I turned to Akira. She was putting her long hair into a ponytail. She nodded.

"Yeah, we don't know if we will all like it. Don't want to buy to many." she agreed.

"Awesome, you are going down, gay-man!" Kyo nudged Taka, whom smiled and nudged back. Hana and Lana were doing their little communication thing with out speaking. All the girls seemed to put their hair up and seemed almost as into it as the guys.

"Okay lets put something in it for the winner." Kenaka smiled evilly.

"Ooh! Like what, though?" Usui's eyebrows pulled together.

"Money?" Kyo asked.

"No we don't have that." Taka sighed.

"How about they get to choose the meals for a week." Aya smiled sweetly. Akira gaped at her.

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!"

"I am so gonna win!"

"Um, I'm not so sure I can cook gourmet food for a week . . ." Akira said nervously.

"I will help." I said without even thinking. My mind seemed to automatically want to help her.

"No, it's not your house to worry about it." She looked down. My heart seized up. I knew that. But, why did it feel like a knife had just entered my chest? I felt my face shut down.

"No, that's right. I'm going to set up the games." I spoke calmly. She didn't mean to hurt me. She would never hurt anybody. So why did I feel so bad? No, Toshirou, a Captain doesn't need to worry about things like that. I got the shoes and games and we started the competition.

"I am so killin' all of ya'll! " Kenaka yelled as he finished tying his shoes.

"Yes, yes, we heard you the first seventy four times." Kanda said coolly.

"Just making sure you freaks get it!" he smiled.

"Okay." I got their attention. "Who wants to go first?"

Then we started. We ended up having to pull straws to see who would go when. It was a completely random order but everyone seemed pretty happy just to be able to bowl. I was last. I didn't want to pull straws so I just called it. I was content with letting them have their fun. Plus, I wasn't even sure I was good. But I didn't plan to make a fool of myself. I was a Captain. I had responsibility to uphold.

Everyone seemed to be okay. Usui even got a strike, though he even looked shocked, and a few others got spares so all in all they did well. Then it was Aya's turn. She had a mean throw even though she didn't always make it. But if she hit a few pins they would fly and hit the others. It was a scary feeling to have. She was dangerous . . .

Akira was pretty good too. She only got a few gutters and then she got a few spares. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her turn around every time it happened and her face was glowing brighter than the sun itself. It was like a kid opening a Christmas present early to find his favorite toy they never even thought they could get. She looked so innocent.

"Toshirou! Your turn!" Usui called. I looked up and blinked. So quick?

"Thanks. Coming." I grabbed my ball and walked up to the wood.

The ball felt reassuring in my hand. All I had to do was hit the pins. That wouldn't be too hard. In fact, it seemed too easy. I smiled down at the ball in my hand and lifted it experimentally. This would be easier than training . . .

I ran up to the lane and let the ball go straight down the center and my arm felt great. I didn't even look to see what I got I just looked at my arm and flexed it. I turned to look at the pins but the thing was already sweeping them away. I shrugged. It was just a game. I turned back to head to sit down and stopped. Everyone was gaping at me.

"What?" I asked. I didn't like the attention. "What happened?" I looked down. I wasn't forgetting my shoes or something was I?

"Holy crap . . ." Kenaka whispered.

"How in the hell . . .?" Kyo mumbled.

"Yes?" I asked again, a little peeved they wouldn't explain.

"You got a strike!" Akira cheered. She smiled and hugged me, joined by the other girls.

"Wait! Wait! I got a strike? What does that mean?" I asked, pulling back.

" . . . Um that means you got them all." Akira smiled largely. I felt a small smile form on my face as well. All of them? That was better than I had hoped. Maybe I could do this.

"Who's next?" I smiled.

The night continued on in a heated matter. All the guys were determined to beat me but I was on a strike streak. I liked this game. Maybe whenever I got another vacation I would go again . . . Wait! Did I just think 'another vacation'? No a Captain shouldn't be so selfish. Plus, didn't I not want this vacation?

What was wrong with me lately?

In the end we did seventeen games and I won all of them. I don't know how I did it. I heard Kenaka whisper to Kyo and Usui "Maybe we could enter him into a competition and win some money . . ." Then Aya reminded me that I had also won the prize. One week of cooking from Akira, that sounded good. But, I would also choose restaurants as well so she wouldn't have to cook. Maybe I would even help her cook, if she would let me that it. I had learned to be a fairly decent cook when Gran was sick . . . I needed to get out.

"I give the prize to Akira." I announced when we were outside.

"What?" she turned to look at me.

"I don't want it. You need it more than me." I spoke calmly.

"But, you won it fair and square!" she put her hands on her hips in a cute way. It struck my heart. I couldn't get close to her. I couldn't be there for her.

"Hey, I'm the landlord. I can do what I want with my stuff right? That includes stuff I win." I continued to walk. "That means you should probably stop by the market to get stuff you want for the next week." I called over my shoulder.

I was already close by so I decided to stop by to see Rangiku. She was doing a good job but even she could slip up every once in a while. I was not sure if it was a good time to ever try to deal with her, I was already in a bad mood. But when it came down to it I had to do my duty as a Captain. That came above all else.

I headed to my office with a slight drag in my step. Something made me want to go back to Akira. Her face was stuck in my mind, her smile, her frown, her everything. What was wrong with me? This had never happened before. The only girls I could seem to stand were Rangiku and Momo and they didn't even stay with me often. While I was pondering, wondering what was so different about her and I, Shuuhei and Kohaku showed up in my mind. His face when he looked at her explained what I felt every time my eyes found her. But he only looked like that because he was deeply in love with her.

I stopped walking. No. That was impossible. I didn't even know her that well. This vacation was messing me up in extreme ways. I had been working for years. I was good at it. And now that I had left it I didn't know what to do.

Oh my God! I did it! Woop woop! Thank you so much for staying with me guys. I know you may be a little frustrated with me but I'm trying! Promise! ) Okay and I want to say something real quick. This story is for me and my friends to become closer to Bleach. Kohaku is my friend in real life. Aya is my sister. Saya is another one of my friends. They are paired with their favorite characters so it may not be pairings you like. I know Rukia should be with Renji and all that but for this story its this way. I completely agree with them being with other characters and I hope you still love it :) Thank you all so much!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Back again! So of course I need to thank my great readers. ******* They are all amazing. They give me reviews for every chapter I have. If not for these guys no one would be reading this. You guys are amazing. Thank you so much.

Chapter 13

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I was on my way to headquarters to visit Rangiku. It was an odd feeling, but I knew that she was working hard. Even if I my mind didn't fully believe she had been able to. Then again, if Renji was even saying so then she must have been trying her hardest. I planned on giving her a night off. I knew she had never worked this hard in her life.

The leaves and rocks crackled and crunched as I walked down the road. The people on the roads slowly started to disappear as I neared my familiar work place. More and more of the people were wearing the loose black uniform and had swords strapped to their sides. I glanced down at my own zanpakto. I kept him hidden by a bag on my shoulder. I knew he didn't enjoy that but it was better than scaring the people around me.

_I would rather you scared them, child. _I sighed.

_I know, Hyorinomaru. But it is wiser this way. This vacation will be done with soon. _I spoke to my sword with my eyes closed. I was glad for the fact I didn't need to speak aloud to him.

_I'm not so sure your vacation ending is what you truly desire. _He responded. My eyebrows pushed together.

_What do you mean?_ I asked. I waited for a few minutes but there came no reply. I sighed and let him rest.

I neared the buildings outer gate and pulled out my Captain's badge. I flashed it to the guard, who opened the large gate and let me set foot in the place I had spent more than half of my life yet again. I breathed in the charged air as I took the first few steps inside. I let the gate close with a loud 'bang' behind me. The air from it closing so fast flew through my clothes and tousled my hair.

"Hello, young Toshirou." I heard a deep voice rumble. I opened my eyes to see Head Captain Yamamoto standing in front of me, cane in hand. I kneeled down on my knee.

"Captain Yamamoto." I regarded him.

"Stand, young one." I nodded and did as told. "How have you been, Toshirou?" He asked simply.

"Well."

"Have you enjoyed your vacation so far?" He asked, gesturing me to follow. I fell in step next to him.

"To an extent, sir. Thank you for giving me one." I added the last bit quickly.

"To an extent?" He questioned. He kept his calm voice.

"Um, yes sir. I just don't know what to do for three months with no work." I said a little embarrassed though I didn't know why.

"Well you have survived for one month almost." He said calmly. I blinked. A month . . .? That long? "And if you don't know how to relax then you need a vacation more than I feared, Toshirou." He smiled at me. I nodded back.

"Maybe . . ." I agreed. I couldn't believe that it had been almost a month. I tried to count the days on my hands but couldn't seem to find them.

"Now then, Toshirou." Captain Yamamoto spoke to me. "I know that there is a very anxious Vice Captain of squad 10 who is missing her Captain very much." He looked down at me with a gentle smile.

"Then I'll be going then, sir." I smiled and gave him a farewell bow before taking off.

I knew Rangiku would not be in the office at this time of day. It was lunchtime for her and she always had her lunch. I smiled at the thought of her at lunch. I hated it when she made lunch. She always had just a little food and a full bottle of sake. I shook my head as I walked to the usual lunch spot.

When I reached the lunch spot I saw that she was sitting with Rukia, Momo, and Captain Ukitake. They were all positioned at the bottom of a huge tree that we ate lunch at every day. Well Rangiku did. I normally stayed inside and got as much work done as possible.

"No sake I hope." I said as I walked up, hands in pockets.

_"Ca~ptain!"_ she squealed, getting up and running over to me. She shoved my face in her overly large chest while swaying back and forth. She grabbed my head and pulled me out of her cleavage to look at my face. "I missed you _soooo _much!" she screeched in my ear.

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled, feeling the blush on my skin.

"Whitey!" Momo cheered and ran over to join the hug.

"Ca-captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia stammered, obviously shocked by how informal the others were.

"Miss Rukia." I nodded toward her. "And Ukitake." I smiled at him. He had the same snow-white hair like mine but he found some way to get it straight.

"Ah! Shiro-chan!" Ukitake jumped up and started searching his robes. My eyes got wide and I stepped back. I knew he was going to do this . . . He pulled out hundreds of different kinds of candies and shoved them into my arms. "I have some of these for you, oh, and these too!" He added more to the stack.

"_Why_ do give me this stuff?" I asked exasperated.

"Us white haired guys have to stick together!" he patted me on the back. I sighed and set the stuff on the ground.

"So why are you here, Captain?" Rangiku smiled down at me.

"Because . . . uh . . . well I . . ." I hadn't thought of that. What would I tell her? "Well . . . I just wanted to say . . . hi." I finished, looking away for I was turning darker and darker shades.

"Aww! Captain! That's so sweet!" Rangiku yelled and jumped me. My face exploded into red. I could feel steam coming off my face.

"Sh-shut up . . ." I nudged her to get off. She laughed and squeezed me harder. It was getting hard to breathe with her breasts squeezing me. I elbowed her and jumped away, sitting down next to Ukitake and Momo.

"Aww! Your so _cute_ Captain!" she squealed. I coughed in surprise. I was _not _cute!

"Matsumoto . . ." I growled under my breath.

"So what have you been up to Captain Hitsugaya? People have been saying that you have gone missing and everything. Rumors of course but it would still be nice to know." Ukitake nudged me in the shoulder.

"I have just been visiting the towns and places around the Soul Society. Nothing big." I responded. My mind jumped back to Akira. I scowled at my self.

"That sounds nice. So a vacation, huh? I have never even seen you stop working. What made you take one?" Ukitake sighed.

"I was forced." I grumbled. They all sat for a few seconds then laughter broke out.

"Don't laugh . . ." I blushed and locked my eyes onto the tree.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Chapter 14 here I just wanted you guys to know that I have posted up a preview of my other story on here. I would absolutely love if you could read it and tell me how you feel. It is rated M but I have it to where you can skip the not-so-appropriate parts. ;) And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all who reviewed! And the lovely people are Taikyokage, Dragon of Twilight, Evilhumor Author, silverflame63, Kohaku Hisagi *who also has a great story*, darkheart1992, magic126, animefan119, JoaNymAr12, and kRyStAlt3aRz! You rock!

I walked out of the gates just as the sun was setting. I ended up staying with Matsumoto to whole day to work on the paper work together, that way she wasn't alone, _and_ I knew how much work there actually was to do. I mean, what has gotten _into_ her? Not letting me do my work. I smiled and shook my head.

Always trying too hard to make me relax.

The only time I really relaxed was when everything was the same. I relished in the thought of not having to change everything at one time. And the only other time I had relaxed was with Gran and . . . _Akira_.

Ah! I swear am forcing this girl into my life! She is even in my _thoughts!_ That girl would be the end of me.

I forced myself to think about something else, anything else. What _happened_ to me? I used to be ice cold and calm. Then a girl comes along and . . . I melted . . . Shit! I _melted!_ The _Ice_ Captain _melted_. No. I refused to. No one could do that. I was born cold, cold as ice, and that's whom I had always lived as. A cold person. A frozen heart. A lonely life.

Hah! I scoffed out loud. Great I was literally losing my whole life plan because of a simple girl. A simple . . . amazing, and sweet girl. I let out a long jagged breath and pinched the bridge of my nose, eyes closed. I'm sure I looked strange, standing in the street, holding my nose, and breathing deeply, but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

I stood there for a few moments, clearing my head, until I flash stepped home. I thought would be easier to think in my own house, until I realized that Akira was only a moment's walk away. I sighed and yanked open my door.

This vacation was _not_ good for me.

That's it. All I need was some watermelon. My watermelon vacation, that's what this was. I walked to my kitchen and opened my food/ watermelon cabinet. And just with my luck . . . empty.

This was seriously awful. I shook my head and continued onto my living room. I felt tired. Tired of vacation. Tired of not having work. Tired of not knowing what the heck I was to be doing. Tired of not having _watermelon_. So I did the only rational thing at that moment. I lay on the couch and closed my eyes.

" . . . rou . . . shirou . . . Toshirou." I opened my eyes with a jolt.

"Yes!" I yelled automatically, jolting up and propping my self up with my hands. I was then blessed with the most adorable giggle. I turned my head to see the blue eyes that were haunting my dreams. Her pale and rainbow hair was in a messy bun atop her head, letting me know she didn't think much about her own appearance.

"Well it's about time!" she laughed. Have I mentioned how non-evil yet evil this girl is?

"Wow. I normally don't sleep through anything." I murmured.

"Well maybe I am something you can relax about. Though I don't see why. I hate my voice." How in God's all glorious name could this girl even say that?

"I like it." I blurted out. She blinked then smiled at me.

"Thanks. I brought you something to start your day off right." She winked. That's when I noticed what she was _holding_. In her hands was a tray with watermelon covering every inch. She grew, cut, and served me watermelon. God bless her.

I felt like screaming, in joy.

"I have a question first." I responded.

"Yeah?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Have you fed your family yet?" I raised my eyebrow as well.

"Well . . . no." she said in a confused tone.

"Then I don't want it. Give it to Kenaka or someone else in your family." I let my Captain voice come out. Yet her reaction was not what normally happed when I used that tone.

"Right now _you are_ part of my family. And _yes _I _can_ choose who is in it. It doesn't matter if you feel the same way. I can treat you how _I_ see fit and since you have given so much to my family I can count you a-_a part_ of it." She stumbled to get the words out, her jaw locked and she glared at the floor. She didn't sound angry . . . just _frustrated_. And it was so cute.

I held down my laughter.

"Well in my opinion I haven't earned that right." I smiled. _But I would love to be part of your family and I love you and everybody in it. _Her eyes stared into mine. I looked into her blue eyes trying to see what she was thinking. Just to get a hint from her.

Then the door opened.

"Okay, love birds! I am tired of waiting outside! Hurry up and get the Shorty, Akira! He is an amazing cook like you! Lets get breakfast going then you guys can stare at each other all you want." Kohaku leaned against the doorframe, smirk on her face. I caught Shuuhei behind her. Always together.

Akira turned red, really red, shocking me. Even red she was beautiful.

"Ah well yes. I mean no!" Akira shook her head. "Toushirou doesn't have to cook! I mean if-if you want to that okay." She rambled. I smiled.

"I guess if I cook I can earn the watermelon." I grabbed the tray out of her hand and set in on the side table, taking a piece from it and walking off. I turned back to look at her. "If you could wait, I will get dressed." She nodded slowly, eyes wide.

**APOV**__

I watched him walk off. This was the first time I had really been in his house. Well I have been but I didn't look around too much. There were trinkets all over the place that I had noticed last time. I looked around, taking in every detail. It didn't really seem like Toushirou's style. It was so bright, so open.

"I knew it. You like him." I heard Kohaku speak up. I jumped, totally forgetting she was there.

"Do not!" I said automatically. Instantly I felt a sharp pain, disagreeing with my words. "He is just really nice. And he has done so much for me-us! I mean he has done so much for us! Ah! Kohaku don't say anything!" I pointed at her in a threatening manner. She laughed.

"Never thought you would ever find anybody. You're so selfless." She winked. "Shuuhei go home. I'll be there soon." Shuuhei left without question.

"Am not! I am selfish, and evil, and rude, and-and-!" I searched for words bad enough. Kohaku's smile faded and she sighed. Her footsteps padded over to me slowly. She sat down onto the couch where that guy was just moments before, and wrapped her arm around me.

"Sweetie, it is not selfish to want things. It's not selfish to want to be with someone. Its not selfish to love someone." She rubbed her hand into my shoulder. I listened to her words with sadness. I couldn't have him though. He was perfect. He was way beyond me. Even if I spent my whole existence trying to do good deeds it would never make me in the same league as him. He was kind and beautiful.

"I am not good enough." I raised my head to her. "I know my place. That's one of the only things I do know. And he is way beyond it." She gasped and glared at me.

"You are so full of crap." She raised her hand and flicked my forehead.

"What? How so?" I rubbed my forehead with a grimace.

"I'm talking about how _blind_ you are." She tilted her head and rose and eyebrow. "You help _tons_ of people. You give them shelter, food, and a warm night. And you give them _love_. You love every single one of them and they all love you _so much_ in return. You deserve so much. And that you can't see that is just plain beyond blind."

I stared at her in shock.

"I am _not_ blind. I'm just . . . realistic?" My words came out as a question. She laughed humorlessly.

"Realistic? Really?" she scoffed.

"Yes! I am! I know what I can and can't have and I don't let that mess up my life." I nodded to myself and held my head up proudly.

Then I was slammed into, making me crush into the ground. I let out a squeal of shock and tried to get back up. When my attempt failed I looked up only to find Kohaku sitting on my waist. She had her hands on my shoulders, holding me down, and her knees touching the ground on either side of my stomach.

"Have a little more faith, girly!" she winked at me.

_"Ow!"_ was my only reply.

Then we were both laughing. She rolled off me and we both continued in fits of giggles. Don't ask me _why_ we were laughing, because I couldn't tell you, but we were. It must have been our expressions. I clutched my side willing the hitch to go away but grew worse with every sound that came out. Tears flowed down my face and the fits continued.

"Looks like I missed something." Chuckled the very voice that had been in my dreams the past month. I knew I should stop and stand to welcome him back in but the very sound of his voice seemed to bring back the impossibility that I could end up with such a god. The thought was so funny I fell into a whole new fit, Kohaku following suit.

"Yep I definitely missed something . . . didn't I?" he repeated. Why couldn't I stop laughing?

"Oh . . . my . . . God!" Kohaku breathed between giggles. "Just . . . stop!" We continued to laugh until we calmed down. Toushirou remained quiet, giving us time. When we were done and panting on the floor he spoke again.

"You done?"

We laughed for another ten minutes. I decided to walk outside so I could get some air into my brain. I breathed in and out slowly. The smile seemed to be stuck to my face. My side burned terribly but I loved it.

"That was _awesome_." Kohaku stumbled out the door to meet me. "Who knew the little gentleman could be so funny?" she nudged me. I let out a short laugh.

"He didn't do _anything!_ That's what's funny!" I smiled back.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so." Toushirou's deep voice spoke from behind us. I turned to see him leaning against the doorway. "I thought maybe there was something on my face that kept you going but now that I know it wasn't me I guess I can relax." He smiled at me gently. I cursed the shock that ran through my body. "I was going to give you ladies some alone time but I was scared I would find you the same state again."

"Yeah your probably right!" Kohaku smiled. How could she talk to him so easily? Did she not get lost in those iced blue eyes?

"So I'm sure you girls you want something to drink after all that work?" Toushirou said calmly as he walked inside. Kohaku pushed me in the door, too fast for my taste, and I slapped her hands. She laughed at my blush.

"Water okay?" Toushirou asked over his shoulder.

"That's great." I squeaked out.

I will never survive this.

**TPOV **

I grabbed the glasses and filled them quickly. I was sure that the girls were thirsty. I never laughed like that before but it sounded painful. But I was glad I saw it. Akira's face was amazingly bright when she was laughing. I hid my smile by looking down at the sink.

I turned around to see them both pushing each other in the doorway to the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow, both glasses in hand. Kohaku slid part of her long brown hair out of her face and behind her ear. She grabbed one of the glasses and downed it in no time at all, and no breath needed.

"More please." She smiled. I felt a tiny smile react to hers. I filled the glass again and put in her thin hand.

"Thank you." Akira blushed as she lifted her glass from my fingers. During that moment her soft small fingers brushed against mine. An electric shock ran through my body at the small touch. "Sorry." She whispered, her face even more red. I felt my own small blush touch.

"No problem." I whispered back. I meant for my voice to come out stronger. I cursed myself.

I watched Akira sip on the water eagerly. She had strands of hair in her face. My hand itched to reach up and pull the strands out of my view but I knew I didn't have enough control to stop there if I did. I had to be careful. I didn't want to scare her away. Though that may be better for her.

"Can you guys cook breakfast now?" Kohaku brought me out of my bubble. I welcomed the distraction eagerly.

"Akira?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh! Yes we can go over there now. If that's okay with you. Are you done getting ready?" she added hastily.

"Yes. Shall we go then?" We headed outside to the house next door.

When we walked in everyone was waiting in the living room. Kenaka was sleeping on Kanda's shoulder. His drool slowly wetting the fabric. Ateko and Kyo were so close together it was hard to see what belonged to whom. Aya was sitting in between the twins, giving them each a hand. Usui was sitting with Taka at his feet, head resting on his knees, most likely asleep. The rest of the girls were snuggled together in various places.

Kohaku ran over to Shuuhei, who was sitting on the loveseat in front of the television. She jumped straight into his lap and nuzzled into him. His face went from shock to pure joy.

"Mornin' Whites." Ateko winked and smiled at me wildly. Kyo gave me a peace sign and wrapped it back around Ateko.

"Hey! Whites here!" Usui yelled loudly in shock. Taka, who was sleeping on his lap, raised his head and looked around.

"Hey handsome!" Taka waved sleepily.

"Leave him alone you disgusting creature." Usui lifted his knee and it connected hard into the gay guy's face.

"Hello, Toushirou." Aya said sweetly. The twins both nodded at the same time. Hanna and Lanna refused to let go of Aya's hands.

"We'll be in the kitchen." Akira said over all the voices. She waved at me to follow her. I did eagerly.

"Eggs are fine?" I asked as I looked in the fridge.

"Sounds good to me. How many are there?" I counted the boxes.

"Three dozen. And two packs of sausage." I called from the inside of the machine.

"Hmm that may be enough." She said slowly. Maybe? Really? How much did these people eat?

"Okay." I got all of the stuff out. She got the pans and some biscuits going. And we began to cook.

I cracked the eggs into a bowl. Akira seemed to be impressed at me only using one hand so I used a whole dozen to try to teach her. She really didn't get it. We laughed a bit as she tried one last time then I took over again. I saved the eggs by getting the shells out with my fork. She was a pro at the bread though. She kneaded by hand and rolled the pieces perfectly. She left me in the dust.

Yet again the time was passing too quickly. So I decided to use my time to learn. Learn about her.

"Do you oppose twenty questions?" I asked as I cut the sausage.

"Not at all. What's your rules?" she asked as she checked the oven.

"I ask. You ask. Repeat. But you can't use my question until you ask two others. Same for me." I made up the rules quickly.

"Okay. You go first." She smiled up at me.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. Its good to be safe.

"I would have to say rainbow." She laughed at the simplicity of the question.

"Rainbow isn't a color. It's a load of colors." I raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"So then that's my answer. I like the 'load of colors' that fall under the name of rainbow." She smiled.

"Fine. I wont fight you on this one. Your turn."

"What's your favorite animal?" she questioned.

"Dragon." I blurted out without a second thought. She laughed at the shock on my face.

" That's not what I expected!" she smiled. "I like those too. Your turn."

"Why are there so many colors in your hair? I mean I now know you like rainbow but there are so many." I teased.

"I have a color for every person in my family." She smiled at me proudly. She puffed out her chest. "They each get a color of their choice and they can choose the spot."

I flipped the sausage. That was interesting. I would have never guessed. I looked at her hair with more interest than before.

"What's the orange for?" I asked.

"I thought it was my turn." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

" Just answer the question." I mumbled. She laughed.

"The orange is for someone who is not here. He only comes every once in awhile. But I haven't seen him because we moved. I'm sure that he doesn't know where we live or he would have come by. So I always have an eye out for him when I'm out and about." She smiled tenderly in thought.

"The green?" I asked.

"Which one? I have dark green and lime green." She held up the strands without even needing a mirror.

"Both." I asked, intrigued.

"The dark green is for Aya. She is our nature person. She is our best gardener. The lime green is for Kyo. Cause y'know, his hair is green." She pulled the rolls out of the oven.

"The dark blue?"

"Its for Taka. He has always had those markings under his eyes that are dark blue. And it looks good on him!" she nodded happily to herself. I watched her unyieldingly.

"Red?" I asked, half wanting to know, half just wanting her to talk.

"That's for Saya. She has always loved red. I'm sure soon I'm going to have to add another shade of red for Renji. They have been together so long. I'm just waiting for him to propose. I'm sure she is too!"

"Purple?"

"Ateko. She is very purple. A bubbly personality."

"Pink?"

"Oh. I've got two of those too. Hot pink and baby pink. They are for the twins. They chose those colors themselves because they begged for them. I said yes of course."

Of course, cause your unbelievably kind and always have something that people need.

"White?" I asked. I didn't even notice it before. Her hair was a very light shade of yellow but there was one white strand that stood out.

"That's Kohaku. She is an open canvas. There is no color for her just yet. She can be whomever she wants. Freedom is her gift." She spoke so sweetly I almost felt hurt. This girl gave so much away but she expected nothing in return.

"Black?"

"Kanda. He is very much everything. That's why he's black. He keeps it all blended in though. Just like the color. On the surface its kinda hard to approach but under all of it there is a rainbow." She talked with the smile tracing her face the entire time.

"What color would I be?" I asked before I could stop myself. I said it in such a whisper I half hoped she wouldn't hear it. But she answered with the same far off expression in her eyes, not looking at me.

"Ice blue. The prettiest color in the world." The color of my heart that just melted.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Chapter 15 finally here! I'm typing right away!

Chapter 15

Previously: "Ice blue. The prettiest color in the world." The color of my heart that just melted.

I watched as her words sank in. Her face went pale, to pink, to the most beautiful red I had ever seen. She stuttered a bit but I didn't make out any of the words.

"I-I-I didn't mean f-for um y-you to hear a-ah that . . ." she flushed even darker as she spoke. Then suddenly she yelped. "Ow ow ow!" she dance in a little circle clutching her hand to her chest.

"What's wrong!" I stopped her in mid turn.

"I burned my finger!" she seemed to be yelling at the finger itself. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Here, let me see it." I asked calmly now that I knew her problem. She held out her hand slowly and I took it in mine.

I flipped her hand over to inspect the fingers that were in mine. She only seemed to have burned one finger, the middle one, on the tip. The skin was a deep red, just like her blush only moments before.

"What did you burn it on?" I questioned.

"The stove." She bit her bottom lip. Never . . ._never_ in my life have I had the happiness that I had so much control until this very moment. "It was my fault. I didn't look were I was setting my hand." She scolded herself.

"Happens to everyone." I reassured her big blue eyes.

"I sure hope not." She mumbled. I laughed softly. I pulled her hand with me to the sink and let it cool under the cold water. I let my riatsu slip a bit and felt the cold seep into the air around me.

"Better?" I asked my fingers still wrapped around her wrist.

"Much." She sighed. Her eyes closed and she tilted her head back. Her eyelashes cast long shadows over her cheekbones in just the right way.

"I'm going to get the sausage." I yanked my hand quickly away from hers, afraid that I may not be able to let go. I walked quickly to the stove and finished the food. I strained my ears to hear the sound of the water shutting off.

I set the sausage on a paper plate with a paper towel under and above the sausage itself. The paper towel immediately soaked up the excess juice. I gave a little jump when I actually heard her turn off the faucet. I listened to her soft footsteps.

"Is all the food done?" she said behind me.

"Yeah. I just finished the sausage and that was the last thing. I'm going to set the table." I spoke fast. I needed to get out before I was even more tempted to jump her.

I set the table quickly. I laid out all the plates and the trays of food quickly. Then the silverware was laid down.

"Food!" Ateko cheered. I turned to see everyone peeking at the table to see if everything was done. I raised an eyebrow at them then waved them forward.

"Yeah! Breakfast!" Kenaka punched the air. Every one pooled into the room quickly taking their seats. I got several pats on the back and even some on the head, which I quickly swatted away.

"Hey guys who said you could sit at the table already?" Akira popped up at of the kitchen. I noticed a small Band-Aid on her burnt finger.

"Whitey said we could do it!" Kenaka and Ateko both pointed at me in record time. They sounded like children trying to make themselves not guilty. I hid my smile at the sound.

"Oh well then I _guess_ that's okay." Akira smiled and played along with them. "But you just wont be able to watch T.V. _all day."_ She gave a fake sigh and shook her head like it pained her. I hid my growing smile behind my hand.

_"What!"_ Kenaka yelled.

"That's not _fair!"_ Ateko copied his voice. Every one laughed now.

"I'm just joking, guys." Akira winked and brought some milk to the table. "Dig in."

"Hellz yes!" Usui said when she uncovered the sausage. He grabbed a handful without even using the utensil placed on the plate. Not to self: get Usui sausage for his birthday dinner.

"Usui! No hands!" Saya scolded. I didn't even notice her walk in. She was just about to take her seat when I noticed who else entered with her.

"Hello, Renji." I nodded toward him.

"Hello . . . Toushirou." He said with a confused face. He still wasn't used to calling me by my name.

"Oh! Morning Whites!" Saya smiled at me. She took my hand and guided me to a chair at the table. I stared at the chair with uncertainty. I don't belong at this table.

_If you don't mind me saying, Child, I think if you bought it you can sit at it. Isn't that a logical thinking? _Hyorinomaru spoke up. I thought if over for about three seconds before my butt hit the chair.

"Hey there, Whites." Aya said from next to me. The other chair beside me was empty.

Akira came back out of the kitchen with orange juice and napkins. She scanned around the table. When her eyes fell upon me her face brightened to almost an impossible level. She smiled at me and walked over. I felt anticipation when I realized she was the one who would be sitting next to me. Her hands pulled out the chair and she sat down.

The moment she was seated I could feel her. She was less than five inches away from me and I could feel that like an electric shock. The shock ran through my body trying to force me to move closer and close the short gap. Closing the gap to do what, I did not know.

"Here. I can get you some eggs." Akira smiled at me. She grabbed the plate in front of me and started to fill it. She didn't just get me eggs she got me everything. By the time she was done I couldn't even tell there was a plate.

"I don't think . . . No I know I cant eat all this." I stared down at the plate, or well the food.

"Just eat what you can then." She smiled again.

"Yeah . . ." I murmured to myself. I eyed the plate doubtfully. The plate looked more like a mountain.

I ate in silence. I was content to listen to the conversation. I liked it more than I thought I would. It was relaxing and familiar. Like I was used to it. The sound of the voices calmed my overly used head.

We all finished eating way before the conversations. I would nod at times and smile small when I felt like it. It was so natural. It was almost as easy as breathing.

After we all felt sore from sitting at the table too long we decided to have a fun day. It was a Saturday, a good day to do something fun . . . whatever that was.

"Well we went bowling last time so I say we do _not_ do that again." Kenaka said.

"You're just saying that because you got your butt whooped by the shorty over there." Taka winked at me when he said 'shorty'. I did _not_ smile back.

"It was beginners luck!" Kenaka yelled back.

"Yeah. Yeah." Ateko grinned.

"Oh shut up!" Kenaka plopped onto the couch with his arms crossed.

"Um . . . maybe a movie?" I pulled something random out of the air. I hadn't seen a movie in over a century. I looked around at the faces in the room. They all brightened remarkably.

"I wanna see a movie!" Saya clapped her hands excitedly.

"That sounds good." Kohaku wiggled her eyebrows at Shuuhei. He laughed.

"The only thing I'm worrying about is _what_ movie." Akira said nervously.

"Well if some people don't want to go to a certain movie they can just go to a different one. So then everyone is happy." Aya smiled up at everyone. The twins were really clinging onto her today. They both had their heads on her shoulders.

"Well . . ." Akira said nervously.

"We can choose two options. So that way not everyone ends up in different theaters." I offered.

"Okay." She nodded slowly.

"Then lets go!" the twins said in union.

So we did.

The movie theater in town was small. Nothing big. But it was one of the most popular in the soul society. There were at least one or two in each town. People had a lot of free time in this world.

The movie theater we went to was pretty good size. I assumed that was because it was so close to the soul reapers and it was one of the biggest towns here. There were about five screens in the building. Which I heard from Ichigo that it wasn't nearly as much as in the human world, which had some more than thirty.

I walked up to the sign and read out the titles. I knew none of them, but that was no surprise to me. There were obvious kid movies and some that were clearly not for anyone under the age of a hundred seventy-five, about twenty-one in the human world, by just their titles alone.

"I wanna see 'Walks on the beach, Deceit under our feet' no matter what!" Ateko burst out. I listened to the other girls' responses.

"That sounds good."

"I'll go."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

There was one down one more to go.

"How bout that movie 'Lost warrior in Memories'?" Kanda spoke almost silently. The guys all turned to look at him. They all looked to each other. Then they suddenly all smiled. Slow. I knew we had the movies chosen.

"So which one are you going to Akira?" Aya asked sweetly.

"Oh . . . um . . . I haven't really thought about it." She finished badly.

"There are only two options! It can't be that hard!" Kenaka threw his hands up. I on the other hand kept my calm. I walked up to her and spoke so only she and I could hear.

"I will go with the guys. That way you don't need to worry about them. And you can go with the girls. That way both groups are being watched. Good?" I reasoned. She nodded slowly, her pace picking up the more she thought about it.

"Thanks." She smiled, almost sadly. "I don't think anyone else gets how protective I am sometimes."

"Akira! The movies are going to start!" I heard a girl holler.

"Lets have some fun, huh?" I tilted my head to her as I walked off to buy the tickets.

The movie was okay. I was sure I would like this movie than the one the girls were watching but I just didn't enjoy it too much. The fighting scenes were very off and the character had no _character._ But I was enjoying the thrill of the theater itself. It was just so . . . quiet. No one spoke except for the screen. The most peaceful place I had found in town.

We got a large sized popcorn once we spilt ways with the girls. Akira told me to just get a medium but as we walked in different directions I looked at the guys and figured I should get more. And it didn't even make it to the end of the movie. I was the one who got up for refills; I didn't care about missing the movie.

The movie ended and I got up and stretched, feeling my muscles strain and hearing the popping of my joints. I was going to miss the no-talking-when-movie-is-going theater. But there was talking now so I decided it was time to go.

Once we got out we looked around for the girls. None of us saw them. I sighed and walked back up to the ticket window.

"What time does . . . 'Walks on the beach and Deceit under our feet' end? We have girls in that movie we are waiting for." I asked and explained to the middle-aged lady behind the counter.

"That movie doesn't end for another hour, honey." She said looking down at a list.

"Oh. Well okay. Could I leave them a note with you, if possible?"

"Sure. Paper and pen?"

"Yes please." I wrote down that the girls should meet us up at a restaurant in town so we wouldn't be all over town looking for each other.

"Thanks, honey! Come again!" the lady waved to me.

"Lets go." I said to the guys.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Kanda stopped me with a hand.

"A restaurant." I said smoothly.

"What about the girls?" Usui asked.

"I left them a note to tell them where we were. Do you not like guy time?" I asked in an accusing voice. Though to be honest I never really had guy time before. I seemed to have to be on my toes more now. I was saying things without even thinking before I spoke.

"HELLZ YES! GUY TIME!" Kenaka screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he was pulling us in direction of our destination.

All was pretty calm. I realized that 'guy time' was really just relaxing with a few drinks and talk about nothing. Interesting.

"Huh, Toushirou?" the guys brought me back into the conversation. I looked up in question.

"What's your type of girl?" Kyo smiled. I raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Come on! You gotta know! What type of girl do you stare at in the street? The one that will catch your eye!" Kenaka waved his hands as he talked to emphasize his point.

"I don't normally stare at someone unless they are doing something stupid that calls my attention to them." I said truthfully.

"Are you serious?" Usui looked at me in a sad sort of way making me feel like a child. Anger level rising _up_!

"Yes. I'm. Serious." I said slowly closing my eyes but kept my voice calm.

"That's weird, man." Kenaka said and sat back in his chair.

"Thanks." I said sourly.

"No problem, buddy." He smiled at me widely.

"Seems like your type of girl is Akira." Kanda spoke up shocking everyone, but not nearly as much as me, whom the words were directed.

"You think so, Kanda?" Usui said in a shocked tone.

"Well it certainly seems like the only female he is comfortable with." Kanda spoke in a calm, low voice. Every word made my muscles tense. I did _not_ like Akira that way . . . Right?

"That is true!" Kenaka said with a new excitement.

"So maybe that is his type? Hmm?" Kyo said running his hands through his green hair.

"Toushirou?" Usui smiled at me. I stared at him blankly. He actually expected me to answer that ridiculous question? "Well?" He prompted. Apparently he did.

"I don't like Akira that way." I said calmly. Though I was the exact opposite of calm right at the moment.

"Ahh come on!" Kenaka yelled suddenly, making all of us jump and almost spill our drinks. Several people around us paused to see what had caused him to yell so loudly.

_"You moron!"_ I whispered to him. "What's wrong with you? Why did you yell so loud?" I showered him with questions; all of them questioned his sanity.

"You are so _blind!"_ Kenaka followed me into a whisper, his just as mad as mine.

"I am _not_ blind!" I hissed back. "But my hearing my be a little effected from the _loud noise_ just now!" I let some acid slip into my voice. I was rarely snapped at like this.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Kenaka scoffed and rolled his eyes. What was the matter with him? He was normally bubblier. Granted he was still annoying but crankier now. "Look who lost his 'calm shield' now!" I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"I have not lost my . . . _calm!_" I spat back. I was practically the inventor of calm by now.

"Oh yeah?" He glared at me. " Then why is your 'calm face' all distorted right now? Hmm?" I opened my mouth for a retort but I found no sound. My mind felt short-circuited. I couldn't assemble my thoughts.

"Nothing to say?" Kenaka said quietly. I did have something to say. I wanted to say many things to him that could get me in serious trouble in any place, public or private. But something in his words stopped me.

Akira's face smiled at me in my head. Her voice filled my ears. I closed my eyes and I could almost feel her sitting next to me like at morning breakfast.

My breathing quickened. My face became a softer shade of pink making its way to the very top of my hairline. My eyes snapped open. I didn't really love her did I? But I already knew the answer.

Only one of the words that flashed in my head flowed from my lips.

"Why?"

Hey guys! WORD IS WORKING FOR LIKE FIVE SECONDS AT A TIME! IF I GET THIS IN IT'S A MIRICLE! SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING YOUR NAMES IF YOU REVIEWED! DON'T HAVE TIME!


	16. Chapter 16

Im here! And so is chapter 16! Whoop whoop! No names again this time guys. My Word is being temperamental so I need to hurry!

Chapter 309 **lol jkjk**

Chapter 16

APOV

We stepped out of the theater with smiles on our faces. The movie was a classic romance, the kind that makes female hearts flutter when they watch it. I could still feel the blush on my cheeks from the last kissing scene.

Then a thought occurred to me; where were the boys? A panicked feeling formed in my stomach. I looked around for them and found that their theater had a cleaning sign in the doorway. I walked outside with the girls. The boys were nowhere in sight.

"Hey, hon!" called a voice from the ticket booth. I ran over.

"Are you calling me?" I asked hopefully.

" Are you Akira?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes, I'm talkin' to you." The woman smiled. "A cutie of a boy asked me to give you this. Said to tell you to 'stop panicking.'"

She slid a note to me and I unfolded it. It revealed smooth handwriting that made it seem the writer had been writing everyday until it reached perfection. I marveled at the script before I started to read. I felt my shoulders relax at the words. They were all at a café just down the road. Just like boys, they can't wait until we get out. I giggled.

"Akira, what's that?" Aya asked softly.

"A note from the guys. They are down the street." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh! I wondered where those guys went to!" Saya said loudly. I could tell she didn't really think about the 'guys' rather than Renji. I smiled knowingly at her.

"Lets go catch up with them." I said.

We headed down the street. The girls smiled and pointed to things while chattering excitedly. I loved to see them enjoy themselves. I grinned.

"Oh! Look at that shirt!" Ateko pointed to a shirt with a dinosaur on the front. I laughed. That was so her.

"Aww that's cute!"

"Yeah! We should go in!"

"Hey hey! We are going to get the guys remember?" I nudged Ateko.

"Well they are men. They should come to us!" she complained.

"How about this? I go get the guys and whoever wants to go in the store can?" I winked. Better to make them all happy than just a few.

"Really! We can do that?" Ateko's eyes widened at me.

"Sure thing." I widened my eyes back smiling.

"Woah. You need to hang out with Whitey more often! He really makes you awesome!" she jumped and ran in the store. I sat their wide-eyed, mouth hanging open. What. Did. She. Just. Say? A fluttery feeling flew up my spine. The rest of the girls, except Aya and Kohaku, ran into the shop.

"Wow. Ateko really just _says_ it doesn't she?" Kohaku snickered.

"Yeah." Aya smiled shyly.

"Well let's go get the man that "makes you awesome" shall we?" Kohaku winked at me, pulling me out of my daze.

" . . . Yeah." I said softly.

We walked down the street arms linked together. Our long hair blew around us in the random breezes of wind making me giggle. I felt like I was walking on a cloud. Everything was perfect. We headed toward the small café without a care in the world.

I felt my heart stutter as I laid eyes on the building. I scolded myself inwardly and continued with my head held high. I didn't fear Toushirou. I may like him _too_ much but acting like a little girl would not help my case in any way. Kohaku snickered next to me and my eyes snapped to her. She gave me a knowing look and I scoffed and looked at Aya instead. Yet I only found the same knowing look on her face as well.

Aya figured it out as well. Not. Good.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I yelled to the sky not knowing which one to look at. They both giggled. "Not funny!" I glared at Kohaku and carried it to Aya.

"Uh, yeah it is!" Kohaku nudged me. "Your always so in control and know what your doing but right now you're a total mess! It's _awesome_."

"Yeah, yeah, mock the girl who is having a heart attack over a boy for the first time! Sounds like a great idea! As a matter of fact, why don't we not stop there? We should also point fingers at her to make her feel even more lost!" I didn't know where all of this was coming from but it just kept flowing from me. I felt angry. I felt as if everyone was in on some joke that I wasn't and I didn't like that idea.

"Calm down, girly." Kohaku smiled brightly. She didn't seem upset from my outburst. She actually seemed kind of _happy._

_ "How can I calm down?" _I begged her.

"Deep breaths?" Aya winked at me. I closed my eyes and took in a jagged breath. I felt my head clear slowly. I was acting like a child. A sigh fell off my lips.

"Yeah. Okay. I'm acting like a baby." I smiled shyly.

"Yep! But you can fix that!" Kohaku said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"What? How?" I asked confused and warily.

"You can go get the boys! We'll just wait out here! Have fun!" Kohaku grabbed Aya's arm and they sat on a bench not even two feet away. I gasped.

"What? You expect me to go and face him when I feel all crazy like this? Are you nuts?" I whispered to her.

"Have. Fun." She grinned evilly. I gaped at her in horror. I was gonna trip or make a fool out of myself all because of this . . . being.

I shook my head and walked to the door with all the confidence I could muster. The elegant handle slid into my fingers and I pulled it quickly before my body went and bolted on me, leaving my confused heart on the doorstep.

"Welcome! Table for one?" a lady asked as soon as I slid in.

"N-no thanks. I'm just here to grab someone." I mumbled.

"Okay. Good luck!" The woman went back to ordering the menus.

I glanced around. People were smiling and sinking into the warm atmosphere of the place around them. It was a happy little café and it felt like a home. I glanced around some more until I spotted the bright white hair I was looking for. But I almost didn't think it was he.

My eyes went wide. His normally cold white skin was a bright red. He was as red as the watermelon in front of him and it spread all the way down his neck up to his hairline. His blue eyes were wide in shock and the way the light reflected off them was gorgeous. I would have done anything to keep that image forever. His normally unexpressive face was lit up in the most mesmerizing way.

I walked closer. I wanted to touch his heated skin and look into his glowing eyes. My heart was beating in my chest almost painfully. I could feel my legs moving closer without my even telling them to. I had fallen. I was in love. I was in love with the most beautiful being I had ever laid eyes on.

I saw Kanda move from the corner of my eye. He was staring at me. But I didn't care. My eyes didn't want to let go of the sight of the man. For the first time I felt that I didn't care if I was selfish. I wanted him to always be with me. I _needed_ him to always be with me. This was the only man I had ever loved like this. It seemed silly, for I only knew him for two months and I didn't know anything about his background, but I was in love. I had dated before but I never felt love until now. This moment in a small café that I didn't know the name of, I had fallen for him.

"Hello, Akira." Kanda said softly. My eyes snapped to him in shock. I blushed hard and said a weak hello in response. What was I just doing? What was I even going to do when I reached Toushirou? I shook my head lightly.

Toushirou's wide eyes looked at mine. His eyes were still wide with whatever shock he had received. Curiosity burned through me like wild fire. What had caused him to make such a face?

"Found your note." I smiled at him weakly. "Thanks. I was kind of panicking." I rolled my eyes at my silliness. I watched Toushirou's color slowly fall back to his normal tan. "So what's with the blush? The boys picking on you?" I glared at the guys for an answer. They all shook their heads rapidly.

"No. We were just talking." Toushirou said calmly. I envied him for he could be flustered one minute then completely calm the next.

"Oh about what?" I let some of my curiosity color my tone.

"Nothing. Where are the rest of the girls?" He avoided the question.

"Oh they want to meet us up at this shop. It's just down the street. So um when you're done we can go." I moved my hands as I spoke.

All the guys got up and Toushirou left a tip.

TOV (finally huh? )

I walked out of the café behind everyone else. When Akira had shown up I went blank. For the first time in my life I, the child prodigy, lost my train of thought. I didn't know if I hated it. It was kind of numbing but a bit frightening. _No!_ It wasn't frightening. And it wouldn't happen again.

_Well, child, I think it was good for you mind to take a break. _Hyorinomaru spoke in my head.

_Well I didn't like it._ I responded as we started to walk down the street_. And you are awful talkative these past few weeks. You normally don't talk to me unless I'm practicing._

_I am more attached to you, young one. The more you open your heart the more I get in. And I thank _Akira_ for that. _Hyorinomaru spoke then I felt him fade back.

I shook my head. If anything I was losing my heart on this vacation.

"Toushirou." Kanda spoke next to me. I looked at him in polite surprise. The man didn't speak much.

"Kanda?"

"I need to speak with you. Alone." I looked into Kanda's dark eyes. They held determination.

"Very well. But where?" I asked. If he needed to talk he would plan it. And I will give him the opportunity.

"Hold on." He called over his shoulder. I heard him talking to Akira softly. Her face became confused, thoughtful, then finally a breathtaking smile. Kanda walked back toward me.

"Have fun!" Akira waved at me.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked in curiosity.

"That weapon shop." Kanda gestured with his thumb.

"Very well." I smiled. I could get a new sheath for Hyorinomaru. He would like that.

We walked over to the small shop. Not many people in this part of the Soul Society would need a weapon. All of the weaponries were in the Soul Reaper's section. But the shop did have very fine made sheaths. I glanced at them, wondering which Hyorinomaru would like best.

"So, Kanda. Am I right in expecting this not to be a friendly visit to this shop?" I asked purely to get him talking.

"No, this is not just a friendly visit."

"Then?" I asked, my patience going down a notch.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I know who you are. All I need to know is what you are doing with my family."

AHHHH! CLIFFY! IM SO SORRY! Well I typed as much as I could and as fast as I could! Thank you so much for your support! Again I can tell the names of the wonderful reviewers but I am absolutely in love with all of them! Thank you so much! I'm still trying to find out what is wrong with my Word. I will update ASAP! Tell me what you think so I can fix my problems!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! Typing this at school so can't put names again! Sorry! I feel evil! ANYWAYS! Here is chapter 17! PS~! DID YOU SEE THAT TOUSHIROU KILLED MOMO? I FREAKED! Maybe it didn't really happen but . . . Orihime could save her. :/ Anyways, back to the chapter.

Chapter 17

"Captain Hitsugaya, I know who you are. All I need to know is what you're doing with my family."

My blood ran cold for a second. I felt like laughing at the irony.

"How did you know?" I asked calmly. I knew this day was coming. It was inevitable.

"I am training to be a shinigami, if you recall. And I decided to look up the history and backgrounds of famous soul reapers. Your name was listed in the names of those famous soul reapers, some of the most famous of our time." He explained, his eyes still piercing.

"And my name gave it away?" I asked doubtful.

"Not exactly, but I knew you did have some spirit pressure. When you would relax your shield of it would relax a bit as well. And I'm sure your hiding it now. But I looked you up. Just your name, you're quite famous you know? You're in so many books. I flipped through the pages and there you were. You look almost the exact same as a hundred years ago." Kanda's lips had a hind of a smile to them. Mine, on the other hand, did not.

"Are you looking for some kind of explanation?" I demanded.

"Naturally." He said in a reproachful tone. I opened my mouth to retort but he didn't give the chance. "You are in my territory now, Captain. No matter how strong or how much power you have, you are with my family. I will not let you hurt them, physically or . . . emotionally." He weighted the last word. My mind skipped to Akira.

"I have no plan to hurt them in anyways. I am a Captain. And such I do not hurt such people. I don't plan to either. And I also don't like people having a superior tone when talking to me, Kanda." I spoke as calmly as I could through my teeth. I was not going to be ordered around like a child.

Kanda's eyes softened. He seemed eager now that he knew the truth.

"Yes?" I asked at his weird expression. Suddenly he bowed from the waist.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Would you give me the honor of training with me?" He asked formally. Hearing my title said as such made the muscles in my shoulders relax. I took a deep breath in through my nose and out my mouth.

"Maybe." I responded lightly. "But may I get a sheath and us be on our way? People are stating to stare." I sighed. Kanda straightened and looked at the people in the store, their eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"Why-?" Kanda began.

"I was keeping being Captain a secret for a reason. I whispered. I spun on my heel and walked toward the counter. The man behind it was all muscle and cleaning a large sword, but that didn't seem to keep the sacred look off his face. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Can I see your sheaths please?" I asked politely through clenched teeth. I never had good memories in stores.

"Um, I would have to see the sword in question, sir-oh-um-Captain!" the man set the sword down. I nodded.

"Very well." I reached for Hyorinomaru hidden in my overly long messenger bag. The man's eyes became even wider. Gasps from other customers echoed in my ears. Kanda's eyes sparked with excitement. How foolish to think I would go anywhere without my zanpakto.

"Is that Hyorinomaru?" Kanda asked in shock. He eyed my zanpakto with a sort of amazement.

"Of course." I said impatiently. "Here." I turned my attention to the clerk. I handed him Hyorinomaru gently.

"T-thank you." The man stuttered. He weighed the object in his hand carefully. The customers were frozen in place. Their eyes were locked on my weapon in a vary of emotions.

"I would like one that has blue on it. If you don't mind." I said partly for the man to know, but partly for him to remember my existence. The man gave the tiniest jolt and nodded quickly. He walked toward where I needed to be, me right on his heels.

"These should work for its size."

"Thank you." I said as I took back my zanpakto.

I looked at the sheaths on the wall. They were all shockingly well-made. There were all different colors on the wall but there was one I kept my eyes on. This particular one was pure white with light blue designs around it. I stared at it, pondering.

"You should get it." Kanda said from beside me.

"You know, I'm not so sure you like me." I shot back. He laughed at me.

"I'm not sure either. The fact that you like my most important person more than a lot means that I will have to deal with you. And now I know that you can cause damage. Not really helping your case." I saw his smile from the corner of my eye.

"I'm not sure which person you're talking about." I lied calmly.

"Yeah, right. The only person you every smile around obviously. Because I'm sure Akira will say that you smiled quite a bit with her. Maybe I should as-"

"Fine! I know what you're talking about! Enough picking on me, that's twice now in one store!" I ranted. Kanda chuckled.

"Let's go find that special someone shall we?" he pushed me toward the door. I gasped and pushed back.

"No! For the love of . . . no!" I shoved him away and walked back over to the clerk. I jabbed a finger at the white sheath. "I want that one." I demanded.

"Y-yes sir." The man whispered and ran off to get the sheath in question. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a lengthy sigh. This was not a good day.

_I was under the impression that you were quite happy that someone noticed who you were for once._ _In your little group at least._ Hyorinomaru spoke clearly in my head. A blush crept up my neck.

_Are you crazy! I am not happy one bit about this!_ I argued, but even as I said it I noticed the obvious relief that at least one person knew. I felt like I was a bit more accepted.

_You have much to learn, Master. And I will be with you throughout all of it_. Hyorinomaru said seriously. _And thank you for the sheath. It is truly beautiful._

I grabbed the sheath and handed over the money to the man. Then I quickly switched the old beaten-up one for the brand new shining sheath. I felt Hyorinomaru's happiness and nodded in approval.

"Let's get going." Kanda pointed a thumb to the door. I nodded and gave a short nod to the clerk as well. For all his _amazing_ service. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

"Yeah. Akira will start to worry." I smiled absently. Kanda chuckled again and I smacked him. Moron.

"Don't want Akira to worry huh? You're such an open book sometimes." He scoffed. I growled under my breath.

"Toushirou!" Akira's voice rang out in pure joy. I looked over to see her and watched her radiant smile. She really was the only thing in my existence that spun me so easily around her fingers.

"Hello, again, Akira." I gave her a small smile.

"So where would you like to go next? The girls are starting to ask for things so I'm gonna need to get them outta there. I need to do a few things around the house but-" Akira ranted and I watched her lips form the words.

We walked down the semi-crowded streets with each other close. I never felt the need to hold someone's hand but at that moment it was overpowering. But what would I do when I did grab her hand? No. What would _she_ do when I grabbed her hand? When did life get so complicated? I need to be examined.

We spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the various shops. The girls found several "cute" things that they "could not live without" and asked Akira so many times I lost count. Eventually a few of them got smart and asked me. I couldn't say no . . . But then the sun started to set above us. We gathered up our belongings and hit the road back home.

When we reached the houses I went my way and they went theirs. I didn't want to be there when Akira found out about all the stuff I bought for the girls. She could be a bit scary when something went against her careful rules. For good reason, but I just couldn't say no to the eyes of those girls. They know how to beg.

I sat in my quiet house and filed some paperwork that I stole from Rangiku. It was numbing and made my thoughts calm. I sat in the house with my Grandmother's scent all around and the quiet rustle of papers in the air.

I like Akira. I know that. I like her maybe even more than I ever had liked someone before. But one question ran though my mind over and over; did she like me back? And how deep was this feeling? I felt a bit . . . reluctant, not scared, about how far the feeling went. I was already was starting to lose my self. The fact that I was thinking about this was proof in itself. And if the feeling was any stronger I couldn't be sure I would be myself any longer. That was not pleasant sounding.

I sighed and pushed away from the paperwork on the table and grabbed some watermelon out of the cooler. I saved one piece for moments like this. Moments when my highly praised mind gave out. It seemed to happen more now than ever. I ate slowly while sitting on the kitchen counter. I let my mind reel around and around, looking for a lost answer.

_ Ding dong!_

I jumped at the sound in the perfect silence. My watermelon smeared on my face and I ran toward the door. On my way I halfway noticed it was already dark outside. I had been sitting for hours on paper work.

"Hello!" I gasped as I yanked open the door. I was blessed with the sight of the most gorgeous being in existence yet again. But this time she wasn't alone.

"Um, Toushirou . . ." Akira said shyly. I looked down and my eyes met bright green ones staring right back. Only the eyes that stared back where frightened. I looked back at Akira in question.

"Um . . . can we keep him?"

Sorry, it's a bit short but I only have so much time to type lol I loved this chappy though. Not sure why but I did. One minute I was on page 3 then I was done! Thanks guys!


	18. Chapter 18

To Tessa Ponyo Van Der Aa: Thank you so much! I am constantly worrying that my story is not done well enough to be on the site yet. Your review was so uplifting. I'm typing like the wind for you! ;)

Welcome, to chapter 18.

"Can we keep him?"

"Who exactly is he?" I asked with strain in my voice.

"His name is Aldan." She said back nervously. I stared at the small boy in front of me. He was clinging to Akira's leg like it was his lifeline. He looked so lost, scared, and hungry. I bent down on my knees and leveled my face with his.

"You hungry? Want something to eat?" I asked him with my most gentle voice. He seemed so easy to break. His bright green eyes widened in hope and question. Akira beamed at me. "Come on in." I gestured to her.

We walked into the lit area of the dining room and I proceeded to the kitchen, wondering what a kid would want to eat. I watched as Akira set the boy, Aldan, into a chair. Browsing the pantry, I found some peanut butter and bread and set to work. I made several of the snacks for the boy, sure he would be hungry, and poured some milk for all of us.

The kid's eyes widened again as he saw the pile of sandwiches in my hand. I smiled at him and his face became red, and he buried his face in Akira's side. We both laughed. I set the plate down and sat down myself.

Knowing the kid wouldn't want to make the first move, I grabbed a sandwich for Akira and myself. She took hers with a 'thank you' and we both bit into the snack. The boy watched us carefully then slowly picked up the treat for himself.

The boy ended up eating three of the several sandwiches by himself in only what seemed like seconds. His eyes drooped sleepily. I took a look at him. He was dirty and small. His dark hair had a bluish tint to it that caught in the light. My mind wandered to theories. Where were his parents? Why was he alone? Where did Akira find him? Who was he really?

But the questions would have to wait for the right time. The boy was tired and Akira was fighting sleep too. She tried to hide it as well. I watched her, twice, try to stifle a yawn. But she kept up her bubbly personality. The only one who seemed to be awake was me.

"Let's get him to a bed." I said as the boy's eyes closed again, this time for good I hoped.

I carried him to Akira's and put him in her room. There were no open rooms. Every room had at least two or more people in it. Kohaku and Shuuhei were at his place so there was just enough space for the family without the boy. When Kohaku and him _did _stay people would have to group up to give them room, their own room. No one wanted to stay with the happy couple.

But where was the boy going to fit in? I pondered this as I sat on the kitchen counter, waiting for Akira to tuck in Aldan. He was only seven . . . I sighed inwardly. Well he wasn't _really_ seven. He was probably going by the age he was when he died. The thought made my insides go even colder.

"He's out cold now." Akira sighed as she entered the kitchen with a sad smile on her face. She grabbed two cups and poured some sweet tea into them, handing one to me. I held it in my hands, feeling the cool from the ice cubes.

"Where's he going to stay?" I voiced my predicament. I stared down at her stormy blue eyes. She got lost in thought.

"I'm not sure." She said after a moment. "We are using every bit of the space. All that's let is that attic now." She sighed. My eyes widened and the gears in my head began to turn. The attic . . .

"That's it!" I said to her. She paused and turned her head to look at me.

"What's "it""

"The attic!" I pressed. It was so obvious! A little crease formed between her brows.

"But it's so dark and dusty . . . You're not thinking of putting him up there are you?" she asked doubtfully. I nodded at her and her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm going to remodel it." I explained. "Redo all of it and in its place I will make a place just for him. It's a large and tall space. I will add windows. It will be perfect. The place where he can get away from it all." As I spoke I say it forming in my mind. Akira started to nod.

"We just have to figure out what he likes." She started, her voice getting more and more excited.

"We can figure out where he's going to stay another time." I said with a tiny yawn.

"I may just have him stay with Kohaku and Shuuhei. He seems to like Kohaku a lot. He ran right to her." Akira mused. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Where did you find him?" I finally asked.

"Well Ateko left her bag in town so Aya, Kohaku and I went to town with her to retrieve it. She left it in one of the shops. So we were heading back hom and he was being picked on my some really nasty kids. They were all dressed up and rich looking. I was going to save him but when he turned and say Kohaku he ran right to her and into her arms! The poor thing sobbed into her shoulder for the whole walk home. I didn't get to ask her how, if he did, know her before she went back home. I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow to check on him. She did amazing with him." Akira explained.

"What happened to the other kids?" I questioned angrily.

"Oh, Aya chewed them out pretty badly. Then she even dragged them by their ears to find their parents. Once she found them she scolded the parents pretty badly too. Guess she said they were bad parents." Akira said in a sort of amazed tone. I nodded approvingly. I felt a surge of protectiveness of the small boy.

"Good. Those kids shouldn't pick on anybody ever again then." I knew this because I had seen the small little evil side of Aya whenever she needed something to be done her way.

"Yeah." Akira said softly and we lapsed into comfortable silence. The tea was finished slowly and our thoughts wandered.

"Toushirou," Akira said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said as she stared out the window. Her eyes were far away.

"For?" I prompted confused.

"Everything." She said simply. Her expression gave away nothing. "This house, no, this home, the gifts for the girls,"—I cringed. She figured it out—"And letting Aldan stay. I guess I mean for giving us hope." She said quietly. I ached to know what was going through her mind.

"I already told you not to worry about it." I said sternly.

"But you should know I appreciate it." I watched her eye water and her lip tremble slightly. My heart melted and ached. Her tears refused to fall.

"Akira? What's wrong?" I begged. She smiled and looked at me.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She wiped her eyes on her arm. She jumped off the counter, but she didn't land.

Her face contorted in pain as soon as her feet touched the tile. Her mouth opened in a scream but all that came out was a small sound. I reached out and caught her in panic before she hit the ground. She landed in my arms roughly. Her hands instinctively grasped my body. Her gasps filled the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked again desperately. I could feel my face contort into a mixture of confusion, shock, panic, and pain in response to seeing it on her face.

She remained silent. Her face was hidden in her hair of colors. Her body shook in my arms and I held her helplessly. I held her for several moments until she finally spoke and the shaking had calmed somewhat.

"I'm okay." She beamed at me. My heart broke at the sight of the mask she wore. I could see the cracks around the edges and the waver of pain in that bell like voice. So strong. So stubborn.

When I didn't answer she stared at my face in discomfort. I didn't even want to think of how my expression betrayed me. Finally, she made a move to get up. It was the one thing I was waiting for, and opening. I shifted her so she was cradled in my arms and her feet off the floor. Her eyes snapped open in shock. She flung her arms around my neck and let out a squeak of shock.

I was angry. Why, you ask? I. Have. No. Idea. But what did I know anymore? This vacation was messing me up, inside out.

"I'm not dumb." I said evenly, letting only a bit of my anger seep into my voice. "I can see through a lie, Akira." I felt the anger build more and slowly color my insides. Why wouldn't she tell me what in the hell was wrong? It was simple! I snapped in my head.

I carried her small form out of the kitchen and into the living room. I laid her on the couch, but remained standing myself. I was too keyed up to sit now.

"Toushirou?" she spoke in a scared whisper.

She was scared of me. Great. That's _exactly_ what I wanted. Good one, Toushirou. I didn't even want to think about what my face looked like. I had been known for a scary face, but I was sure those looked like smiles compared to what I did now. And this was all in front of _Akira._ The one person who didn't deserve it.

"You have five seconds to start explaining to me why your in pain or, so help me, I will find a doctor before you could blink an eye." I pinched the bridge of my nose. How was I supposed to take care of this woman if she wouldn't even open up to me?

Because I don't open up to her.

"I already told you it's not a big deal." She said quietly. I opened my mouth but she saw my face and rushed on. "I just have very weak ankles. They give out all the time. On a bad day I can't even walk on them for more than a few feet. Doctors don't know why. I've always been like that. Sort of broken." She laughed, but the sound was thick with tears that wouldn't fall. Then her eyes got wide and pleading. "Please don't tell the rest! They don't know! I-I'm supposed to take care of them and-and . . ." then the tears began to fall. My stomach clenched in guilt. I wrapped my arms around her thin body.

"Shh it's okay. I'm sorry. I won't tell . . . shh." I chanted over and over as she sobbed into my shoulder. I had forced her to speak when she clearly wasn't ready. The very least I could do was give up my shoulder. I would give up my whole arm just to see those beautiful tears stop.

As time went by, her sobs turned dry and her shaking slowed to a stop. But I didn't let her go. I continued to stroke her rainbowed hair softly. I never wanted to let her go. Her warmth was brilliant and unlike anything I had felt before. It went against my nature to even like anything warm. That just made these feelings even more a mystery. But just because I didn't want to let her go didn't change the fact that I would have to. She probably didn't want the one who made her cry to hold her.

Akira looked up with red eyes but a smile on her face. My heart broke. She could still smile after all of that. Always thinking of others, she was amazing.

Then she blushed red. She seemed to notice her position. I felt her move to get up but I held on. I wasn't letting her go. I couldn't let her go. My body repelled even the thought of it.

I moved so I was lying against the armrest and my legs laying the length of the couch. She laid her body against mind so she curled her body perfectly, her head lying in the crook of my shoulder. She blushed even deeper.

We lay there for several long moments until she finally dozed off. I watched her breaths flow through her. She truly was beautiful. Her skin was pale, yet not too pale. Her eyelashes were long and cast shadows over her cheekbones. I spent my time watching her until I, as well fell into sleep.

" . . .so cute"

"When did that happen?"

"Didn't know he could be so suggestive."

"He's so naïve, he probably doesn't even know how sexual that position actually is."

"Poor man."

The voices rang in my head, annoyingly loud too. I was vaguely aware that there was a pressure on me, but I didn't want it to move. I was tempted to doze off again under its pressure, but the voices persisted. I sighed and opened my eyes.

The first thing that I was able to see was Akira's face. She was still sleeping. Then, as if sensing my stare, her eyes opened slowly. I felt my heart swell at the color of her eyes. Then I looked over and that damn blush started to form.

Everyone in the house was formed in front of us, staring. Akira followed my gaze and her eyes widened. As if planned, we both scrambled off the couch and stood on opposite sides of the room. Laughter came from our little audience.

I met Akira's eyes shyly. I was a Captain. I could be the one to make the first move. I walked back over to her.

"Want to check on the kid?" I asked. I ignored the stares with a sort of determination. No way were they messing up my amazing morning. She nodded, her face still red.

I felt a sort of uneasiness as we walked. Aldan was staying in Akira's room. I never went in there. Of course I did before she moved in, but now its were she slept. There and apparently my chest . . . Not now, Toushirou, you're just checking on the kid.

Akira had the master bedroom all to herself because the "kids" didn't want to sleep every night with their "mother". I knew better. They just wanted her to have space to relax in alone. Though it was the master, it could only fit one queen bed. I had imagined what it would look like several times, and now I would know.

The door was quite a show. It was rainbow (that was a shocker). We walked in. My eyes took in every corner. The walls had been painted with doodle like drawings and all in a random array of colors. Flowers, people, animals, and unknown objects popped out the walls.

Had she let everyone draw on the wall?

Most of the paintings were childlike and cute, but there were a select few that were . . . just gorgeous. They were like sketches of people, people who looked like gods.

I moved my eyes around again. My questions of who drew the sketches were answered. Akira had sketches all around the floor. She had an easel at one corner too. All that seemed to take up the room was art and books, countless books with no home.

So Akira was an artist and a reader.

I wanted to spend all day looking through the room for any information of the person but my eyes landed on the child. Aldan. He was lying on his stomach across the bed. His head was propped up with one arm; the other was turning pages in what seemed to be a sketchbook. By the look of it, it was Akira's artwork. His eyes glowed as he stared at the pages.

I tapped my foot softly on the floor and Aldan's head snapped up. His eyes were wide. Before he could think of what expression to use Akira spoke.

"You like 'em?" she smiled encouragingly. He nodded quickly and a bright smile lit up his features

"Did you do them?" he asked hopefully. She nodded and walked over. Her head bent over the pad of paper and the boy followed suit. Her hands clasped behind her back, rainbow hair fell over her shoulders.

I walked over to get a glimpse. I was not being nosy! I was just curious! Some of the pictures were of family members, others were of people in town.

Aldan seemed to ask questions over every picture, as I thought them. Akira answered them with enthusiasm and adventure to keep the boy smiling. I remained silent and secretly thanked Aldan for asking questions for me, who was just as eager to know.

When the pages ran out, so did the excuse to stay in the colorful room. We filed out and Akira announced pancakes were for breakfast. I followed behind her, almost to an extent to where she wouldn't notice me. I wanted to see how she worked. I wanted to know who she really was.

The day passed quickly. The sun began to glow orange in what seemed like only minutes. That's when Kohaku and Shuuhei showed up.

"Where's Aldan?" Kohaku asked when she walked in. Her usually humored face was now in a mask of worry. I never would have guessed. It seemed I needed to get to know her better. Not that I was planning on it . . .

"Akira is teaching him to draw." Aya spoke up and rushed to her for a hug. Kohaku gave in willingly. Shuuhei also gave Aya a one-armed hug. Seemed like Aya was warming up to him, just a bit more.

Kohaku walked into the dining room and found the two at the table. She smiled and walked to join.

"Hey there, buddy." Kohaku smiled at Aldan.

"Kohaku!" Aldan jumped up immediately and grabbed onto her. Kohaku laughed.

"I think you have some competition, Shuuhei." Kenaka whispered behind me.

"How ya been?" Kohaku asked.

"Good. Akira can draw! Did you know that!" He said in a shocked tone. Kohaku laughed.

"Yeah. She's amazing right?" Kohaku winked. Her whole demeanor was different. It was sweet, kind, not like her funny and strange side.

"Kohaku, can I speak with you?" I asked quietly. She heard me from across the room. She nodded.

I had questions that needed answers.

"How do you know this boy?" I whispered to her when she stepped next to me. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"We have met before. It's sort of a long story so you're going to have to sit your butt down and keep your mouth shut. Understand?" She gave me a hard glance.

Well that could do. I nodded.

"Continue."

"Let me tell you about my past . . ."

Okay! IN NO WAY WAS I HAVING THE CHAPPY END HERE! But Word is being a BIG. FAT. MEANIE FACE. Again so this is going to have to be the end. I'm going to see if I can type on another app or something. I'm having too many problems with this. Thank you all for waiting! Love you all soo much!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"About your past?" I asked curiously. She nodded.

"Yes, but you have to smile for me first!" Her tone turned bright. I gaped at her. Hell. No.

"No." I said sharply. She grinned.

"Then no story for you. You can let your little curious mind wonder for years on end." She folded her hands behind her back sweetly.

I grounded my teeth together. Did she always get her way?

"Fine." I snapped, giving up. I saw Akira's head snap up in surprise and anticipation. Now . . . how to smile on will . . .

I tried to think of watermelon. No smile came. Who the hell asks for a smile anyways! No one sane, I can tell you that. I looked at Akira desperately. She nodded, pointed to her lips and slowly raised the corners.

I tried doing the same. I pushed my eyebrows together in concentration. I felt a corner of my mouth twitching slowly upward.

Kohaku busted out laughing.

"YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE!" She roared over her laughter. My smile attempt fell. Akira was trying to stifle her giggles behind her soft hand. My eye twitched.

"SHUT UP!" I snapped. "JUST TELL YOUR STORY ALREADY!" I folded my arms over my chest with a blush. Akira was turning red from the strain of holding in her sounds. Kohaku was not even trying. She started nodding.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, smiley." She snickered. I growled. "I'm going to take Aldan to see my portfolio." Akira said in a rush. Seemed like she didn't want Aldan to sit through the story. That made me want to know even more.

"How to begin . . ." she sighed. I motioned for her to sit at the table. She nodded and made the gesture for me as well. We sat across from each other. I looked up to see that we were now alone in the room.

"It's not a very happy story really." She began. "Would you mind if I told you more than necessary, just a smidge?" she raised an eyebrow nervously. Wait, nervously? Hmm.

"Not at all. Whatever is comfortable." I urged. I felt sort of sick. Here I was all but forcing the story from this girl and I had no heart to tell my own.

"Let's get started. When I was about Aldan's age I lived in a house with my parents and parents. My brother had left home to join the soul reaper academy and left me alone at home. See, my parents weren't very homely people. They didn't get along well. There was always a fight. And winning that fight seemed to be the most important thing. More important than anything. More important than me.

"My brother promised me that he would learn to be a soul reaper and support us both. He promised to get me out of that house. Away from our screaming parents. They didn't know about his plans. They just thought that he was a runaway. But I knew. See, though my brother and I were several years apart we were really close. We told each other everything. I guess you could say I had a brother complex.

"Because my house wasn't exactly safe for me, I would often go outside and wander for hours. That's how I found Akira and Aya. They would play with me outside and we would pretend we were all sisters together. Akira and Aya both were orphans. None of us ever had a need to go home. They didn't have one and I didn't want mine. I would stay nights with them. But eventually I had to go home. I couldn't just run around alone. My brother could have been back any day.

"Then one day, while my parents were fighting downstairs, my brother came back for me. He told me he was ready to take me away. He had only one room, but I could sleep in it too. We were finally going away . . ." she whispered. "He left so I could pack all my stuff for morning. But he never came back. I waited all day in my room. I didn't leave to eat, though my parents wouldn't have noticed either way. I waited. I watched the sun rise then fall. I watched as the dark slowly took back over, still no sign of my brother.

"I waited at the window for days. I only left when necessary. I didn't go and meet Akira and Aya after that either. They probably thought something terrible had happened to me. And something had, I had been stood up. I waited in my room for five days. Then a man showed up at my window.

"His name was Thomas. He told me he was my brother's friend. He wore a soul reaper uniform. My first thought was pride. My brother had made friends. He was always kind and funny. Then I saw the look on the boy's face.

"Devastation.

"He told me my brother told him to come here as soon as he could find me. It took him five days. My brother had died. He had died on his first mission. There was an attack and he sacrificed himself for another man. I had no place to go anymore." Kohaku smiled weakly. "Then I decided to leave by myself. I pack as much food and other necessary things in a light backpack and left on my own. I traveled by myself for about a year. That's when I met Aldan.

"Aldan was being targeted by a hollow. Immediately I ran and grabbed him out of a way of an attack. I wasn't used to fighting hollows but I sure as hell could run. So I did. I put Aldan on my back and demanded him to hold on. I ran into a nearby forest to throw the stupid thing off, but it only followed.

"Then a shinigami showed up. He was tall, black haired, and had a sixty-nine tattoo on his face." Kohaku laughed and looked at Shuuhei pointedly. "I didn't really like soul reapers at the time. I blamed them for the loss of my only brother. But I was glad he showed up to take care of the hollow. I didn't bother to stay to thank him. The hollow had begun to chase after me again. The soul reaper followed. I set Aldan down in a close cave, he had passed out of shock, and lead the hollow away. As you can see me today, I survived.

"The soul reaper killed the hollow and followed me back to where Aldan was. I ignored him, successfully." Kohaku put her chin in the air.

"Did not!" Shuuhei cut in, laughing. "You kept looking back at me either because of my good looks or you're paranoid!" He chuckled. Kohaku glared at him playfully.

"It was definitely paranoia." She jabbed back. Shuuhei grumbled. "Anyways I went back to pick up Aldan and gave him to a home in a nearby town. The soul reaper had followed me and told me his name was Shuuhei and asked where I was going. I didn't tell him, of course. Over the years I kept meeting up with Shuuhei until finally I let him take me to dinner. And I just stayed with him. He was nice and taught me how to fight better. And here we are today." Kohaku motioned with her hand.

"So you saved Aldan's life back then. That's why he ran to you. You're the very face of savior when he sees you." I said thoughtfully. Kohaku nodded.

"Guess so. Poor kid has been through so much. Guess it's the color of his hair that makes everyone weary of him too. That's why those kids were picking on him. Dark blue isn't a normal color. I mean I thought it was black but in the sun you can tell." She shook her head at the thought.

Picked on because of his hair, huh? I could relate to that. I got up and thanked Kohaku for telling her story. My curious mind was now, almost, at ease.

Good thing you're solving all the mysteries, Toshirou, because you only have a week left to be here. I was counting down the days. I walked into Akira's room. Akira was showing Aldan more and more pictures. I stayed in the doorway, watching. That boy needed to be protected.

I went home without goodbyes. I just wanted to think about everything and I wasn't in the mood for dinner. I was sure that I would be forced to eat some food if I had stayed in that house. Akira was such a . . . mother. I smiled to myself.

That was the perfect word to describe her; mother. She always cared for everyone like a mother. She cooked for them, provided them a home, life, and love. Akira knew what exactly to say to solve her "children's" problems, and how to scold them just the right way. She was everything those people in that house needed.

She would make her husband very happy one day.

Where the HELL did that come from?

A Captain was to be calm. A Captain was to be collected. A Captain was to only worry about and for the soul society. And a Captain was supposed to not lose himself to his emotions.

I said bullshit.

I had already lost it.

I had already been scattered.

I worried about the soul society (especially when I was in it).

And I was feeling so many emotions that I didn't even know the name to them all.

And I was having the most fun in my whole life.

I went to check up on Rangiku again that night. She said hello and tried to keep paper work from me (tried being the key word here). I left with the paper tucked in my messenger bag with Hyorinomaru. I knew I was on vacation, but I still needed a dose of work to keep myself sane.

I walked down the street. There was some kind of market going on that we had missed. Since it was early evening it was in its last moments of being open. I grabbed several oranges, apples, and berries. I knew that Akira and the family grew things but I wanted to make something without them knowing. I grabbed some sherbet and ice cream. I nodded to myself.

I walked home- I mean to Akira's house. Simple mistake. Right? Don't answer that.

Anyways, I went to Akira's house, quickly so the ice cream didn't melt. I didn't want the surprise to be ruined before I even tried to work on it. Just the thought of it made me frustrated. I didn't want anything to go wrong for Akira.

I walked into the house and pulled out a notepad. I went around and asked every person to give me his or her favorite fruit out of the five I had grabbed. Once I had finished I went to the kitchen and began working on the smoothies. I had my ipod in my ears and tuned out the sound of the blender.

I could feel stares on my back but I didn't want to turn to look at them. I was a little bit embarrassed. NO I wasn't embarrassed. I was . . . I don't know what I was but it wasn't something as stupid as embarrassment. I continued to blend the smooth drinks. I lined them up on the counter, with their owner's names on them.

I was glad to do something so simple for them.

While Akira drank her drink I talked to her about the plans I had for the attic. I would be doing most of it myself because if I didn't I knew Akira would try to share the bill for the workers. I didn't mind it. I had trained for years, I was sure I could redo a simple room.

Akira was ecstatic about the room. She was letting Aldan stay with her in her room, though she actually slept on the couch. I was sure I could get her back to her own room in about three days. That left only four days until I would have to leave. I tried to look back to where all the days went and found they were simply lost.

_Time goes by far to fast when you are with those that you love._ Hyorinomaru said suddenly in my head. I grimaced, but only because I agreed with him completely.

In only seven days I would have to say goodbye to this world I had created in my head. I would have to leave these houses. I would have to leave everyone.

I would have to leave Akira.

I headed home after some goodbyes and thanks from everyone. Rangiku was coming over tonight to get the paperwork I had completed for her. I promised I would be there so she could see my house for the first time, well the first time in over a century. She was the one who found me here with Gran before.

I laid on my couch with my arm over my eyes. How? How was I ever going to be able to forget this place this time? I had tried so hard not to let the loss of it the first time and that was only with one person. How could I forget it with more than that? Was that even possible?

A part of me screamed that I hadn't even lost the first pain. I tried to argue back but I saw it was right. Not once in the past two months and how many days, I had not entered Gran's old room. I hadn't even spared the room a second glance. I was running away. I was being a coward.

I rose to my feet slowly. One foot in front of the other, I walked a slow march to the back of the ridiculously decorated house to the very room I had avoided. It was just a room. I could deal with a room, for God's sake.

But this was no ordinary room. This was Gran's room.

I walked through the dark house. The sun had set. When? It didn't matter. My slow march continued. I felt as if I was simply watching myself, for I wasn't moving on my own, surely. I would be walking faster. I would be braver. This pace was not brave. It was giving me the chance to turn around and run back to the safety of the living room.

I was in reach of the door. The aged wood was smaller than I remembered. The brass handle was a bit darker, wasn't it? I memorized the design of the wood as my hand slowly reached out with my hand. The sight of my hand moving toward the door scared me. The hand was surely not mine, for my hands didn't tremble.

BANG!

"CAPTAIN!" Matsumoto's voice rang out happily. I jumped. My body shook, as if it just realized what I was doing. I recoiled from the door. I disgusted myself.

"CAPTAIN ARE YOU HE-?" Matsumoto rounded the corner and found me in front of the door. I still had the shocked expression on my face. Worry crossed her face instantly. "Captain, are you okay? What's wrong?" Her eyes flashed from the door to me, and back again. I stared at her wide-eyed. What do you say at a time like this? I cleared my throat.

"I-I was ju-just . . . nothing." I finished lamely. My voice shook in a way that made my pride crumble. She looked at me for a long moment. I could see the questions in her eyes. Then she simply closed her eyes. Then in an instant that goofy smile of hers was back on her face, though a bit strained.

"Do you have any sake?" she cheered. I welcomed her act of stupidity.

"_No_! I do not have _sake!_" I snapped, walking past her through the living room, to the kitchen. "And neither should you!" My voice held no anger in it whatsoever. Her laugh and whine rang through the house, my house.

"But CAPTAIN!" she followed me. I could hear the relief in her voice that I was back to normal. Was I?

"You drink far too much!" I said getting out some juice for her. I turned to see a giant grin on her face. I felt my cheek rise a bit. That only seemed to make her smile go even wider.

Then she jumped me. Well actually she tripped, but she still landed on me. I groaned as my head slammed into the floor. Matsumoto's large . . . assets were on top of me. A dark blush spread across my face.

"Sorry, Captain!" she laughed. Just as I was about to open my mouth to tell her to get the hell off, a voice spoke up instead.

"_Oh._" Akira said in surprise. "I'll come back . . . later." Her face turned red and her face scrunched up. I wanted with all my being for her to stay.

"_Captain!_" Matsumoto yelped suddenly, gaining my attention. She seemed upset.

"What?" I snapped. Akira was gone. It was her fault. And she was _still_ on top of me!

"Do you like her?" Matsumoto screeched at me. My whole body turned a deep red. She took that as my yes, even though I shook my head no.

"_Think_, Captain!" She suddenly pushed me into the floor more, clearly frustrated. "If she was on the floor right now, and I was a guy what would you be thinking was going on?" She screamed.

Oh. Crap.

I pushed Rangiku off me in an instant and ran out the door. What would I do if Akira thought I was dating someone? My mind obviously told me to just say I wasn't but my heart was falling to pieces. I didn't want her to think I was in love with anyone else. I wanted her to think I was in love with _her_.

"Akira?" I yelled as I threw open the door to the house next door. I saw several people jump and stare at me in confusion. Ahh, they had probably never seen me yell and lose my cool before. Well might as well get used to it. I was starting to. Maybe.

"I thought she went over to your house?" Ateko tilted her head at me. I paled. She didn't come back here. Then how the hell was I to find her?

I ran out and slammed the door back shut behind me. She couldn't have gotten far. She wasn't a shinigami. She couldn't run the speed of us. I ran off to the clearest part of the forest. Then I a figure caught my eye. No, two figures were there. I ran to them in hope.

Kohaku and Aya.

They both look at me once they heard me running toward them. I didn't bother to slow down to a normal speed. I didn't give a damn if they thought about it. Akira was all that mattered, and running any slower was not going to help. Only did I slow down when I saw their faces, their glares.

"You were _dating_ someone?" Kohaku yelled. Her eyes were full of anger. "Why didn't you _tell _us? Boys are so fucking _stupid_ sometimes!" she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Where is Akira?" I half begged, half demanded. Aya glared at me.

"I think it best that she doesn't see you right now." She said softly, her normally smiling face was one set on the face of an evil angel.

"Where. Is. She?" I ground out.

"What do you care?" Kohaku yelled again. "Go back to your girlfriend!"

"I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I exploded. Aya and Kohaku jumped.

"Then who-?" Aya began softly.

"She's my lieutenant!" I explained quickly. Shit. Another slip-up in less than five minutes. Their faces showed their confusion. Then suddenly Kohaku's eyes went wide.

"Rangiku was the girl . . ." She whispered. Aya snapped her eyes up to look at her friend.

"What?" Aya demanded. Kohaku didn't answer. Then Aya's eyes went wide as well. She stared at me open-mouthed.

"Toushirou . . . Your last name is Hitsugaya. You're the Captain . . . Oh my God." Her hands flew to her mouth.

No more secrets.

"Please . . ." I begged. I, a Captain, was begging to two women that didn't even have authority over me.

"I'm sorry." Aya whispered. "We don't know where she is."

"She ran off into the woods." Kohaku pointed to the right. "That way." I was running before they said another word.

I ran faster than I ever had before. I was glad I had not left Hyorinomaru in my house. I used his blade to cut down the obstacles out of my way; I didn't bother to move them out of my path. I didn't have time. The trees flew past me at blurring speeds.

Akira. Akira. Akira.

When had I become obsessed? I would have surely stopped myself.

There was a light ahead. A clearing. I saw a few broken branches. She had gone this way. I ran even faster. I was going at an impossible speed. I burst into the clearing, panting.

And there she was, lying on the grass-covered ground. Something about her position sent chills through my face.

And she was not alone.

Sorry it took so long guys. I'm starting the next chapter right after I post this. This story is nearing its close.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Akira was lying down in the middle of a large field. Her body was curled in on itself. The look of it made my body shiver.

Standing over her was Captain Kurotsuchi, a syringe in his hand. He had injected her. Fury built up in me. What had he done to _my_ Akira?

"Ahh, Captain Hitsugaya, you arrived earlier than I had planned. How very nice." Mayuri spoke to me in a sickly happy voice.

"What is going on here, Captain Kurotsuchi?" I snapped. He had three minutes before I lost it. Or less.

"Oh, well you see I have seem to have over-heard that you have obtained someone of interest to you." Mayuri said gaily, putting the syringe back inside his uniform pocket. "So I thought I would take her as a hostage to get what I want." He spoke as if it was a simple thing.

This was not simple.

He had Akira.

"Hand her over right now." I threatened. I posed for attack with Hyorinomaru.

"Now, now, calm down, Captain. You don't need to get so fussy. What I want from you is simple. I want you to be my test subject." Mayuri held his hands out as if to convince me I would be in no danger. I knew otherwise.

"Why me?" I said coldly. He smiled at me with those yellow teeth.

"You are the only one I don't have papers or information on yet, Toushirou. I want to know what goes on behind all of that pale skin of yours."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." I growled. He only laughed more. My eyes snapped between him and Akira so fast they were starting to hurt. I needed to get her away. I needed to get him away from her before he did anything unimaginable to her perfect being.

"So what is it going to be, _Captain Hitsugaya?"_ he sneered my name. "You or the pretty little girl here?" He bent down and pulled her up by her arm like she was a doll, like she was _nothing_.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru." I whispered, my voice trembling with anger. "Bankai."

Wind exploded around the field. Red tinted my vision. I felt my reiatsu rise to an impossible height, higher than it had ever reached before. I felt the ground shake underneath me. A part of me screamed that something was different but my irrational side got the best of me. If it helped Akira I didn't care what I did. I didn't care if it even hurt me. And if my reiatsu continued to rise at the rate is was, that was a likely possibility.

Akira woke. There was no way, even with drugs, that she could be asleep with this entire thing going on. My spirit pressure alone was probably crushing her. I screamed in my mind to stop, but part of me knew this was what I wanted. I wanted to kill this man with all I had.

Then a bloodcurdling scream tore through me. Akira had screamed in pain. And it was all because of me. Without even laying a hand on her my spirit pressure smothered her. I dropped to my knees instantly. My body felt powerful, adrenaline flowing through my body, even when I just let all my muscles relax. My body ached to fight, to go and tear that man to pieces.

"Now that was interesting." Kurotsuchi said in a slightly more strained voice. Had my spirit pressure even affected him harmfully? I hoped so.

I ignored him and crawled over to Akira. She was whimpering in pain from the pressure her body had felt, the pressure I had put there. I forced any remaining reiatsu to be hidden deep within me. I stroked her hair, her arms, her sides, and her face. Her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes looked up at me. Why had I not spent my whole vacation staring at them? Everything else seemed to be a waste of time in comparison.

"W-what was that?" she croaked out. I had to tell her the truth. I owed her that much, didn't I?

"Spirit pressure." I said softly. She moaned softly. Had she always been so pale and thin?

_Being harmed by spirit pressure won't reduce her body weight. But yes, master, she is very pale. She needs to go home and rest._ Hyorinmaru spoke reassuringly to me in my head. I nodded. There was no longer any pride to crumble as I turned my head to Captain Kurotsuchi.

"She needs to go home and rest, please." I said in the strongest voice I could muster. He nodded.

"Yes. That was some of the strongest spirit pressures I have felt in a very long time." He mumbled, almost to himself. I ignored that fact.

"Please, take her home first." I said, my voice wavering. I could feel a sudden sleepiness tug at my eyes. I resisted the urge to pass out. "Then take me with you wherever you wish. I don't care anymore."

The last thing I saw was his lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear, and the world around me tilting.

The sounds of beeping pierced through the silence. I tried to open my eyes to look for the source of the sound, but I couldn't seem to find the muscles to open my eyes. I could hear muffled voices and sounds of papers rustling, but it all sounded so far away, like they were in another room. Just then someone opened my eyelids for me.

"Ahh, you're finally awake then, hmm?" Mayuri's voice rang out above me. He had been the one to open my eyes, checking my reflexes I believed. I just opened both eyes in response. "Good, good!"

I was strapped to a sort of metal table or bed in the middle of a room, my hands laid between the metal latches and the metal surface. The room was like nothing I had seen before. There were thousands of glass jars and vials filled with everything from eyes to hollow blood. There was technology that seemed to be pulled right out of a nightmare.

But none of this stayed in my mind.

"Did you bring Akira home?" I demanded. I heard him sigh.

"Yes, I did." He said loudly. "I left her on the porch though. She was conscious. The hardest part was you. You wouldn't let her go, even in your state. You just clung to her." Then he scrunched up his nose. "Plus all of her screaming at me to let you go. So annoying." He scoffed.

I stayed silent. Akira was safe. He had done what I had asked for. That was all that mattered now. I couldn't complain. I stared up at the ceiling. I listened to the sound of a keyboard. He was probably recording information on what had happened. How had my spirit pressure gone so high? I didn't even know the answer. I had spent my whole life trying to reduce the force, not see how high it went. The power scared me.

Captain Kurotsuchi gave me several I.Q. tests that took up almost fifteen minutes each. He took pieces of my hair and drew some of my blood. All the while he never took me off the metal table or removed the straps.

A clear like box appeared around me. It was about the size of a large bathroom. I couldn't help but notice that the other Captain was standing outside the box. That most likely meant I didn't want to be in it. I looked at him in panicked confusion.

"Now we will be testing to see how high your spirit pressure levels can grow." He smiled. This was the part he had been waiting for.

He opened a hole in the box and shot something into my chest. In a flash he was gone, back outside, but I didn't have time to see more than that.

I could feel my power flowing freely, too freely. It flowed from me into the space around where I laid. The strength continued to rise. It was too much for my body. I started to feel it. My body began to shake. Whatever he had given me was causing my spirit pressure to rise incredibly high.

The temperature dropped alarmingly fast. I could see frost build up along the clear walls and metal floor. I fought desperately to hold it all in, but it only made my shivers become more shaky. I felt something building in my stomach, like a force. It was at that moment I realized why I was strapped in, to control my shaking.

A dull pain slowly started to form everywhere on my body. My body was starting to break under the pressure of my own spirit pressure. The pain got stronger and stronger every second. Then a sudden burst of pain shot through me as a blast of spirit pressure shot out. I began to scream.

My screaming bounced off the walls. I tried to close my mouth but the sounds kept coming out, and with every burst of pain I would be screaming all over again. My body began to convulse and shake so hard I began to slam by head into the table under me. My eyes rolled back into my head, making everything go black, then they would focus again, letting me see that the box had shattered and ice was incasing everything it touched. Mayuri had gotten out.

I could feel nothing but cold, pain, and the roughness of when my back slammed into the metal under me. I could hear the sounds of my screams and the metal groaning under my hitting it. I would have bruises. I didn't know what to do. If I didn't stop, half of the Soul Society would be frozen. Maybe it already was.

_Master! Child!_ Hyorinmaru screamed in my head. _There will be one more burst! Please, hold on! _His desperate voice pleaded_._

As he promised I could feel the force in my stomach finally release. My back arched off the table and I strained against the bonds. My screaming grew louder. I felt as if my body was ripping to pieces. My back suddenly slammed back down, I heard a snap and a searing hot pain shot up my spine and blew fireworks in my sight.

I slumped back into the dented table. My breathing ragged and my throat hoarse I felt like I was lost. I heard nothing around me. I focused my eyes and saw only ice. It was beautiful. I felt a small smile touch my face.

Then suddenly it all went black.

I awoke not to the sound of beeping, but complete silence. I was in the fourth district. I was lying in a medical cot. There was no one in my room. Voices past by my door.

I was sore all over. I could feel I had been healed but there were still bruises. My whole back felt raw. I couldn't move. Not that I wanted to. I had nowhere to go. My vacation at those houses was over. Everyone probably hated me by now. I had kept from them who I was. They had probably figured out that I did not belong in that world. As was for the best. I was a Captain.

I closed my eyes. What was going through my head? Akira. Akira. Akira. Akira. I was never going to see her again. My last remembrance of her would be the picture in my mind of her pale and hurt body, all because of me. That could happen again. She needed to be safe from that. A Captain was supposed to protect the people, not cause them more harm.

BAM!

The door slammed open and there were two guards trying to hold a person back from entering, with difficulty because she was screaming and hitting back.

Akira.

Doing violence.

She looked like a kitten that thought it was a tiger.

I tried to stifle my laughter in my arm but it seemed to reach her ears. She stopped suddenly and her eyes snapped to me. A blush crept up her face. Then tears sprang to her eyes. She pushed the two guys off of her and launched herself at me.

"Thank God. Thank God. Thank God." She chanted over and over into my chest.

"Ow." I whispered. My back had rubbed against the bed wrong. She recoiled from me. I missed her contact instantly.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine. My back just hurts a bit. You did nothing wrong. There is no need to apologize." I shook my head. "But may I apologize to you now?" I looked into her eyes desperately.

"For what?" She asked, confusion clear as day on her face.

_For what?_

"For lying to you. For keeping secrets. For bringing you into all of this mess. For hurting you . . . today?" Was it still the same day?

"The last time I saw you was yesterday." Akira said, looking at her shoes. "I tried so hard to get him off of you. I yelled and hit him, but he was so strong. Just like a Captain, huh?" Just like me. I could hear those words in her voice.

"I'm sorry for causing you pain." I said again. "I didn't even realize it until it was too late. My spirit pressure is not normally that high."

"But it was again yesterday." She looked up at me again. "I could feel it all the way from town. I was looking for you. Then suddenly your reiatsu hit. It got very cold outside. I could see buildings sort of sparkling in the distance, and I realized it was ice. Everything was turning to ice." She looked at me eagerly. "Was that your doing?"

"Yes." I said without hesitation. I wanted nothing more than to please her.

"You're an ice type?" She pushed.

"Yes." Again.

"It was so beautiful." My eyes snapped up to hers to see if she was joking. Her eyes were full of honesty and wonder.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm a Captain?" I questioned.

"No. I mean, you're still Toushirou, right?" She shrugged. "But I do have questions." She smiled. I smiled a bit right back. She didn't care.

"Please, ask whatever you like." I said eagerly. I wanted her to know more. I wanted her to like every part of me.

"Really?" She grinned.

"No, I was lying." I scoffed. "Yes, of course you may." She laughed.

"So you are Captain Hitsugaya, correct?" She started. I nodded. "Hmm, Toushirou Hitsugaya. I like that name." Akira's smile warmed me. "What is your zanpakto's name?"

"Hyorinmaru." I stated.

_Tell her hello for me, child. I know her well but she doesn't know me at all._ Hyorinmaru said in his deep voice.

"And he says hello and that it is nice for you to finally know about him, for he knows a lot about you." I added before she spoke. Her eyes sparkled.

"Really! Tell him I say hi back! Or can he hear me . . .?" She scrunched her eyebrows together. I chuckled at her cuteness.

"Yes, he hears what I hear." I stated. "Don't Kanda and Kenaka have zanpaktos?" I asked. Surely she would know everything about zanpakto if she had two in her family.

"Yeah, they have them but I don't ever hear about them." She shrugged. "What division is yours again?"

"I am Captain of the tenth division." Ah, that reminded me. "And Rangiku Matsumoto, the girl you saw in my house, is my lieutenant." Akira's face flushed.

"So she's not . . .?"

"I wouldn't date her in a million years." I said simply. Though she was looking down I saw her cheek lift ever so slightly, as if she were smiling. "Plus, I like short girls." I mumbled. My face turned hot and I looked straight ahead. From the corner of my eye I saw her head snap up and a grin spread across her face.

"I've never been so happy to be short." She suddenly burst into fit of giggles. I only blushed harder.

"CAPTAIN!" Matsumoto's voice rang from down the hall. Akira and I jumped at the sound. I groaned at the pain of the action and the fact that Rangiku was coming in.

"Please! No one is supposed to go in there!" I heard a guy out in the door say desperately. "What is with people today!" He suddenly screamed.

"CAPTAIN!" Matsumoto yelled from the doorway. I cringed.

"Keep your voice down, Matsumoto." I ordered. I was a Captain, and now I could be so in front of Akira as well.

"They wouldn't let me see you! I came yesterday after everyone tried to get everyone unfrozen and Captain Unohana wouldn't let me see you! Everyone is worried! Captain Yamamoto is furious that Captain Kurotsuchi would do such a thing! I had no idea you had so much spirit pressure though! I tho-" she rambled.

"MATSUMOTO!" I interrupted her. She looked at me, breathing heavy. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt." I noticed Akira look at me incredulously. "How are the people that were in the blast?" I said quickly, before Akira let her know about the bruising.

"Most have been thawed out." Rangiku said calmly. "No one blames you. Though, we are all shocked that so much power came from you. The last time I felt a reiatsu that powerful was Captain Yamamoto." I paled at the thought. I didn't want the power.

"Hello, you are Rangiku Matsumoto, correct?" Akira's sweet voice spoke suddenly. Matsumoto looked over to see Akira and let out a childish squeal.

"Ohmigosh! You are _so_ cute!" She ran over to Akira and started to play with her hair. "You have every color under the rainbow in here! And your hair is so _pale!_ It shines!" Akira's eyes were wide in shock then she began to laugh at Rangiku's child ness.

"Hello to you too!" Akira giggled.

"I'm Rangiku Mastumoto, as you said, and we are going to be the best of friends!" The thought of that made me cringe. Rangiku would corrupt Akira that way.

"Akira isn't it time for you to go home?" I said trying to keep the desperation out of my voice. She looked at me shocked. "You have no place being here. This is for the wounded." I tried to convince her, though only sounding rude. She sat there for a second, then smiled.

"I see you're sleepy?" She grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to leave. Then she looked back from the doorway. "Oh, and for being rude in your word choice; Rangiku, please check the bruises on his back. He was in _a lot_ of pain earlier." I opened my eyes wide in horror. Did she just _sick_ Rangiku on me? Rangiku got up flustered and wanting to help.

I think she did. She just _threw me to the sharks._

I loved her more everyday.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Captain Unohana woke me up late that night. It wasn't until she had shaken me awake that I had realized that I had fallen asleep. I must have fallen while Rangiku was still visiting.

"You are making amazing recovery, Captain Hitsugaya." Captain Unohana had said. "But you will need to rest. You broke your spine, and, though I was able to heal it, I could not real your skin all the way. I will not allow you to work for at least another two months. Paperwork is fine after a week of rest, but missions are out." She commanded.

I had asked her what she thought of my spiritual pressure.

"That is the reason I am having you on rest so long. Your spirit pressure was released at such a high and fast rate when it's only used to being conserved. But my guess of why it had spiked so high the first time when with Captain Kurotsuchi and that girl would be because for the first time you had something you wanted to protect more than your own life." And with that she had bid me good night and walked away without another word.

I was not allowed to work for two more months. Wasn't that like a vacation? Had my three-month time just been extended? Was that too much to wish for? But it seemed like that was the only way to explain it.

I had a two-month extension!

I convinced Unohana that I would stay in my house if she released me from the medical wing. She, grudgingly, complied. She had Rangiku's vow that I would not be allowed to go to work or do any paperwork. So I was released before Akira showed up the next day.

I walked home slowly. My bruised back was very painful. I had bruised the muscles as well and I had to use them. It didn't fit well with my nerves. I kept a straight face so I wouldn't alarm anyone.

"You're looking kinda pale there, Capt'n." I whirled around to see called and a searing pain went through me. I felt my muscles shut down in response. Two strong arms wrapped around me.

"Woah! Hold on there! Seems like you haven't really recovered. His arms pressed into my back. I let out a hiss of breath and he immediately moved his hands to under my elbows. I listened to his voice carefully.

"Kenaka?" I looked up. Sure enough Kenaka stared down at me.

"Yeah it's me buddy. You sure ya should be out and about already?" He looked at me, concerned. "Everyone felt that blast. That must have worn ya out."

"I'm fine." I groaned out. I stood on my own. He probably didn't want to help hold up a Captain.

"So that's pretty cool ya are a Capt'n." Kanaka grinned and folded his arms behind his head, totally contradicting what I had just thought.

"What?" I gasped.

"I always wanted what it was like to know a Captain." He grinned at me. "Hell, you could even train me! I'm not very good at the whole hand to hand combat stuff." I started my slow pace, he followed.

"I could do that." I mumbled.

"Yes!" He punched the air.

Another one accepted me. I was on a roll. A warm feeling started where my frozen heart was supposed to be.

"Don't follow me."

"Nah, ya'll miss me!"

Kenaka walked, I mean _followed_, me home. When I walked slow next to him it was like I was trying to hear what he was saying rather than just trying to remain standing. It made me happier. We didn't receive any more stares than usual. Just the normal people who realized who I was. I was already used to that.

Once I got home I decided to take a cold shower. Kenaka decided he wouldn't leave me alone until I promised to come over later. I did so grudgingly and shoved him out of the house.

I walked to my room and grabbed an extra pair of clothes, a tank top and jeans. I didn't want to wear too much cloth. I walked to the bathroom. I peeled of my shirt and looked at my back in the mirror for the first time.

The skin was a deep purple, almost black, around my lower shoulder blades and it followed all the way down. The edges of the bruise were a deep, healing yellow. It looked awful. I couldn't really say it looked worse than it was. It was pretty much right on the mark. Now it made sense why Unohana was so intent on having me stay in the fourth division.

I got in the shower and let the cold water pelt my bruised back. I didn't shiver, of course. My body welcomed the ice-cold waters. The water kind of hurt when it made contact with my discolored skin, but I didn't care. It was my fault for losing control.

"Feel the pain." I murmured to myself.

I stayed in the cold downpour for hours. The water never changed, for it was already cold to begin with. But eventually I had to get out. I wrapped the towel around my neck and put on only some boxers. I didn't want to put on any clothes to rub against my back just yet.

I walked to the kitchen and got some water and crackers. I hadn't eaten much in the past two days. I could feel a sort of stitch in the middle of my back. Ah, so that's where I snapped my spine. A tiny shiver ran up me at the memory of the pain. It was beyond anything I had ever felt before, and I had been cut up and sliced endlessly. I sighed and went to get dressed.

"EEEEEK! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

I looked over to see . . . Akira. Why was it _always_ her? And I wasn't _dressed_.

"Shi- _Sorry!_" I yelped. She was trying to cover her blushing face. "Stay! I'll be right back." Her arm suddenly whipped out and the blush on her face was masked with concern. "What?" I asked, my face turning a sickly shade of red. I craned my neck to see her over my shoulder.

"Your _back_." She whispered. "It's so much worse than I thought." Her eyes flashed in devastation.

"It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks." I lied feebly. The false tone in my voice reached her. She spun me around and looked into my face.

"Why didn't you stay in the infirmary? You're not completely healed! You could have at least told me you got out! I only just heard from Kenaka!" Her eyes shone with angry tears. I stared at her dumbstruck. I couldn't find anything to say. I stared at her.

"Oh." She said suddenly her face falling. I could see some kind of emotion flash before she wiped it away. "You're a Captain." I scrunched my eyebrows together. She knew that. So-? "That means you will have to go back and do missions eventually. You should have been doing them all along . . . You shouldn't have been here this whole time."

"Akira-" I started.

"How long is your vacation?" She said in an oddly flat voice.

"Three months. But-" I answered automatically.

"Then tomorrow is your last day." She cut me off. Had she been counting the days?

"Akira, listen-" she shook her head, not looking at me. Could I be hopeful and think that she was upset for me leaving? She looked at me with a painfully forced smile.

"I'm making stew tonight because winter is starting to come." She said in a cheery voice. "Please, come if you wish!" She turned to leave. I reached out for her instinctively, but caught myself. She ran out the door.

I stood in the doorway for what seemed like minutes, but the clock told me it was over an hour. I sat there in thought about everything. I wasn't a fool. I knew there was really only one way this story would end. Only one logical ending, no fairytales.

I would go back to being a Captain and living in my own provided room in a place only soul reapers could be. And . . . Akira, she would find someone and make her family larger and have someone to support her. She would really be a mother then.

I built my resolve on knowing the end now. I knew what was coming. I was a "child prodigy" after all. I could wrap my head around such an easy thing.

_Your head, yes. Your heart?_ Hyorinmaru said softly inside me. I ignored him. He knew very well that a Captain had to give up things they desired. Oh and how I desired to stay.

I went back to the bathroom to get my jeans and tank top. I also grabbed a light jacket, more of a shall, and wrapped it around me, just in case any of the bruising could still be showing. It slid over me easily and I could barely even feel it. Perfect. I didn't want to shock people with such a thing as discolored skin. I walked out of the door, the sun barely even lighting the sky anymore, and shut it behind me.

The short walk to the house next door seemed too long, for I didn't know what I would say, yet too short for my body was already beginning to ache to look at Akira for as long as it could before I left.

And I planned to look at her as much as I could to bore her smile, eyes, and every kindness into my everlasting memory. I craved her too much to try to forget her. Even a fool wouldn't go that far. I just needed a strong memory of her to satisfy me once I was gone. I just wasn't strong enough to deal without her. I sighed at the impossibility and opened the door to face the people whom I had been lying to for the past three months.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Renji was the first one to speak. All eyes were on me, looking at me in a new light.

"Lieutenant Abarai." I nodded solemnly.

"Captain." Shuuhei nodded to me respectfully, Kohaku attached to his side. Her face told me 'we need to talk'. Never a good sign.

"Lieutenant Hisagi." I nodded again. I had always demanded and wished to be called "Captain", so why did it feel so empty now?

"Hey there, Toshirou!" Ateko came skipping down the stairs. I blinked in shock, all faces turned toward her in the same manner.

"Hey now I can call ya Capt'n Shorty!" Kenaka appeared the same way only moments later.

That broke the ice. Everyone started laughing. I gave a half glare at the taller guy but I was secretly happy he broke the silence. He looked at everyone in question, as if he didn't understand how that could possibly be funny.

"Do and you die." I smiled, but I made sure to show how true the statement was in my eyes.

"Mmm." Takaji purred next to me. "I always loved men with power. He moved closer. I moved away slowly.

"Okay leave the poor guy alone." Aya said in her soft, sweet voice. I nodded to her in thanks.

"Dinner is ready!" Came a faint voice from the other room. No, not a "voice", the voice that my very ears lived for. Everyone piled into the other room. Akira pulled me to the side.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I over reacted. I'm normally always so composed and collected when it comes to things. I don't know what came over me." She ranted. I silenced her.

"Don't." I said sternly. "You had every right to act the way you did. It was all my-"

"Hey, lovebirds!" Kyo yelled, shaking his green hair about angrily. "I'm hungry!" We were pushed into chairs away from each other.

I glanced at Akira the whole night. I barely paid any attention to the food in front of me. Something in Akira's smile pained me. I couldn't place it. It was like the shine was missing, but no one seemed to notice. Was it only me?

After the dinner everyone moved to the living room where we could all fit comfortably. Though, I didn't get to join the rest. In a flash Kohaku had grabbed my wrist and drug me out the front door.

"Okay. Here's how this is going to go." She started. "We-"

"We?" I asked automatically.

"Hello." Aya said from my side. I jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"Don't forget about us." The twin said in union. Make that two feet.

"Yes. We." Kohaku continued briskly. "As I was saying, we will ask the questions. You will answer. Simple enough for you to get, Captain?" I nodded solemnly.

"If you're a Captain that means you have a lot of power right?" Her yellow like eyes shone at me. I simply nodded again.

"Then you caused that blast?" the twin whispered together. I nodded yet again. I couldn't seem to find the words to justify myself. They all just sat there for a minute.

"What happened?" Aya finally spoke for them.

"I-I . . . " I struggled for words. "Akira had run off, remember, and when I found her she was laying underneath Captain Kurotsuchi. He had grabbed her to get to me. And I-I . . . You see, he's the scientist and he wanted to test me. I had originally refused, and the Head Captain respected that. But he . . . he had Akira this time." I looked at them hoping they would understand. Their stiff faces had softened at me.

"And?" Hanna and Lanna whispered.

"And what else could I do?" I said, getting angry at the thought of him bringing Akira into it. "Should I just have let him test on her instead? No. So I had no choice. I had no idea I would lose control like that." I half snapped.

"No one blames you." Aya spoke up for everyone again. I looked at her, not really believing what she was saying.

"Why aren't you going on missions like a Captain should?" Kohaku cleared her throat and started up again.

"Vacation."

"Wait, how long?" She replied.

"Three months. Three month deadline is tomorrow." I didn't mention that I was on leave for my injuries. Why? I don't even know myself.

"Tomorrow?" They all gasped in union. Well Kohaku and Aya gasped but the twins more just sat there and said it.

"Yes."

"Does Akira-?" Aya squeaked out.

"Know?" I interrupted. "Yes."

"No wonder she came running home with that god forsaken smile on her face." Kohaku growled at me.

"I'm not the bad guy here!" I snapped. She couldn't honestly blame me for this.

"You are to us!" Kohaku snapped right back.

"Why the he-" I began.

"_You're breaking our girl's heart!_" Aya screeched. We all stared at her in pure shock. The quiet girl had just raised her voice?

The silence continued awkwardly. I stared at the trees over the girls' heads. Me? Break Akira's heart? How could you break something you could never even reach?

"I'm sorry." I said. It took all my will power to make my voice strong. Why did I say that? No, why did I actually _feel_ sorry?

" S'okay." Aya murmured, though she sounded just as shocked and confused as I felt.

"So tomorrow-" Lanna started.

"You'll be leaving us?" Hanna finished. I nodded.

Maybe it would be best for them to not see me. They could all lead their lives normally again. I would go back to my normal life as well then too. That was the logical answer. But when did I start to hate logic?

"Why is everyone out here?" Akira's voice came from behind me. I whirled around in fear of her finding out what I was thinking. Stupid. As if she could hear my thoughts.

"Just getting some fresh air." Kohaku said calmly from behind me. "We will be in soon okay, Akira?" She urged. Akira paused for a second. She glanced over everyone until her eyes found me. Then she stiffened and nodded.

"I only have one thing to say to you, Toshirou." Kohaku spoke once Akira was safely inside. "I like you. I like you a lot. You have great aspects that make up such and interesting character. But, whatever you do, don't hurt Akira."

"I-" I started in my defense.

"Shush." She said sternly. "I know you wouldn't do it on purpose, but I'm not sure you think with your heart when so much of it is thinking with your head." I gasped, but for two reasons. She was correct. I did not know how to think with my heart. I never had to learn. But also at the moment a searing hot pain darted through my body from my back. My vision blurred.

"That may be . . . right, but I would never . . . hurt Akira." I paused to catch my breath. I was glad my voice didn't alert them. I wouldn't faint. I couldn't. Not from just standing outside. Yet my vision went in and out.

"Not physically." Aya said softly. I shook my head back and forth. The movements made my sight start to go black. I wouldn't faint. I wouldn't faint.

"Toshirou, are you okay?" Kohaku's voice turned worried. She stepped towards me.

"M'fine." I mumbled.

"Are you sure you look a little funny." She said more sure.

"Pale." Hanna breathed.

"Sweating." Lanna continued.

"M'fine!" I protested. I jerked my head up sharply, causing my back to move. I slammed my eyes shut.

Not going to faint. Not going to faint.

"Maybe you should sit down." Aya squeaked. I shook my head no. I didn't notice a change in vision. My eyes were closed.

"Now." Kohaku ordered. Where was that cheerful, stupid acting girl now?

Not going to faint. Not going to faint.

"I said I'm fine." I growled. I snapped my eyes up to look at them. My sight adjusted just in time to see Kohaku's arm reach out right before her arm pressed right into my shoulder blades, where the bruise was a deep purplish-black. I let out a muffled yell; I was biting my tongue, and blacked out as I fell to the floor.

I was startled awake as hot water collided with my body. I gasped for breath. I _had_ fainted.

"I can't believe you did that!" My eyes rolled around restlessly until they locked on the sight of small Akira yelling up at Kenaka, who was holding a now empty bucket.

"Had to! He wouldn't wake up and she came all the way here to see him!" he whined back. She? I looked around the room and found Matsumoto peeking into the doorway. She seemed to be the only one to notice my consciousness.

I shivered. My body seemed to reject anything to warm when I was in need of healing. The small tremors made my back hit the bed.

"Well you could've let her wait a little bit!" Akira continued.

"No!" Kenaka argued back. "That, right there, is the prettiest woman I have ever seen in this world! She can't be held waiting!" He pointed a long finger at Matsumoto, who was now positively blushing. They both looked at her and followed her gaze to me.

"OH!" Akira exclaimed. "You're up, Captain!" A stab of pain hit my chest when she didn't say my name. "I mean, of course you are! Oh my! You're shivering."

Akira ran over to me and started throwing off the wet blankets and throwing on dry. I continuously shook my head no, but for what I didn't know. I saw Matsumoto and Kenaka sneak out of the room, leaving me alone with Akira.

"They left." I muttered. Akira stopped her fussing and looked toward the now closed door. A light blush started to form on her cheeks.

"So they have." She said simply.

"Let's talk."

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this. I want every part of this to be perfect because I am coming close to closing this story. Thank you all so much for keeping with me. I know I don't have the best writing style out there, but you are all so supportive. Thank you all so much. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Let's talk." I half suggested, half begged.

"About?" Akira asked shortly. Did she not think we had things to talk about, to solve?

"What would you like to talk about first?" I asked, ignoring her indifference.

"How about the fact you didn't tell me you got more time off?" she snapped at me. Oh no. Matsumoto must have told her that I didn't need to go to work for at least two months.

"Did I need to?" I played for time.

"Did you _need_ to? Yes! I thought tomorrow would be your last day!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. It was no doubt adorable, but her anger triggered my own.

"It would be better if you thought I had gone back to work. You could spend less time thinking about me, being injured that is." I started to move as I talked. If there was one person I didn't want to think I was weak, that person was Akira.

"You know, that's exactly like you!" She scoffed. Her motherly side began to be replaced by something else. "You don't care what people think as long as they don't think of you as weak or _short!_" she spat out. I raised an eyebrow angrily.

"I don't need to prove anything to you!" I snapped back. "And I'm not short!" I added. Her face flushed. I got off the bed and stood in front of her.

"See!" She jabbed a finger at me. "You act so heartless! You don't ever let anyone help you, but all you ever do is help others! It's what I hate about you! But it's also what made me fall for you, you dumb idiot!" Akira huffed and stomped her foot. My brain snapped into overdrive.

"What did you just-?" I choked out. She looked at me in confusion, and then she understood. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh my God." She whispered. I knew what she was going to do before she did. I already braced myself to grab her as she turned on her heel. My arm snapped forward and grabbed hers. The movement stretched my bruised skin.

"Shit." I hissed. Her head snapped back at me.

"Wait! When did you get out of bed! Get back in bed right now! Right now!" She demanded.

"No! What did you just say!" I spoke just as sternly.

"Nothing! Get in the dang bed!" We were only inches apart. She looked up and gasped at the closeness. I didn't retort. I just stared at her deep blue eyes. I memorized every line of her face. I watched as her eyes grew wide, her lips parted ever so slightly, and her face grew darker.

I don't know who moved first but we ended up so close our breath fanned each other's faces. My hands found their way to the back of her neck, just as hers did to me. She pulled my face down, I pulled hers up, and before my mind caught up to my actions our lips had connected.

The feeling was pure bliss. Akira's lips were much warmer than mine and they radiated warmth into me in such a pleasurable way. The warmth pooled into the pit of my stomach. We pulled apart, gasping for air.

"Woah." I breathed. She nodded. "I'm gonna, um, change into some dry clothes. Don't want Kenaka to get me sick." I said quickly.

"Yes!" she nodded faster. "I'll just leave you to, um, change."

Akira ran out quickly and I looked around. I was in what seemed to be Kenaka's room. There were pictures of him with every single family member on the walls. I walked to the closet and pulled out shorts, because all the pants were too long, and a t-shirt. I changed quickly. I didn't want to have a chance of Akira finding me unpresentable again.

"Coming in!" Rangiku's voice rang out from behind the door. I sighed. I didn't have to answer. She was coming in either way. "Captain?" She asked when she opened the door. I just went over to the bed and started to take the once dry blankets that got wet from being on me, and started to make a pile.

"Captain, did something happen? Akira ran out of here pretty red-faced." My face flushed dark at the remembrance of what had happened only a minute before. Matsumoto gasped at what she saw, which was no doubt my face resembling a tomato.

"Nothing happened." I added uselessly. Like she would believe me if my face looked like a cherry.

"Oooh! Something _did _happen!" She squealed. "What happened? Oh no, did you yell at her? I did hear yelling . . . Oh but maybe you confessed? That would be so-" I tuned her out. I had made a mistake.

I. Never. Confessed.

I had kissed her but I hadn't even told her why. Any man could kiss a girl with no feeling, but that was the first kiss I had ever given. But how would she know that? She wouldn't. I had made one of the biggest mistakes I could. Who knew what she was thinking right now?

Akira POV

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!

What just happened? I kissed Toshirou? I _kissed_ him? Great! He probably is scared off now, or thinks I'm some kind of whore! Why! Why did I have to do that!

Wait. Did I kiss him or did he kiss me?

Oh, what did it matter! I had just kissed the man I loved without him even knowing of my feelings for him. How do you fix that?

"You okay, Akira?" Kohaku's voice brought me out of my trance. I snapped around to look at her.

"Yes!" I squeaked. Ha! That was _so_ convincing. Kohaku raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, Shuuhei." She detangled herself from him. He looked sort of heart broken at the action but nodded anyways. "You." She pointed at me. "You're coming with me." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

"Are we going to have a talk?" Aya said suddenly from my other side, grabbing my other arm. She looked at my blush and continued, nodding without waiting for an answer.

"Wait!" I started to put my feet out in front of me to stop them. It didn't work. "Guys! Stop! Nothing happened!" Kohaku stopped and sighed, put me up against a tree, and pulled out a picture of that beautiful man, Toshirou. I blushed, and hard. Kohaku just nodded.

"Caught red-handed." She smirked.

"More like red-faced." Aya giggled. I glared at her.

"That's true." Kohaku laughed with her.

"I am not red-faced!" I protested, but I could feel the warmth spreading.

"Whatever you say, pumpkin." Kohaku waved her hand. "I don't care if you think you're a giant green he-she with four eyes, I still want to know what happened." They both stared at me, making me shrink into the bark.

"Nothing . . . happened." I said weakly.

"Okay, we know that it has something to do with that damn Captain. C'mon, Aya, let's go beat him up and get some answers from him." Kohaku turned to walk away.

"Wait! We just kissed!" I said desperately. Then all three of us gasped. I just said that out loud!

"You kissed?" Aya whirled around. She looked positively radiant with joy. Kohaku on the other hand . . .

"You. Did. What?" She yelled angry. "I'm gonna _kill _him!" She stomped off toward the house. Aya and I both grabbed her arms to hold her back.

"No! _I_ kissed _him!_ I think . . ." I yelled

"Wait! What if they're in love!" Aya yelled at the same time.

"Are you both insane!" Kohaku yelled in our faces. At least she wasn't still going inside. "He's a Captain, if you didn't catch that! He won't be here that much longer! So you're just going to let him toy with her feelings and leave?" she threw her hands up.

"Actually . . ." I whispered. They both looked at me. "He has another two months off now." Kohaku's face turned an even darker shade of red.

"That punk!" she yelled again. "He made us believe he was leaving tomorrow!"

"What a long night." Aya sighed. I looked at her. Yes. It was a long night. I looked up at the sky. Actually, it seemed this long night was almost over.

"It's going to be light soon. I want everyone to shut every blind and cover the windows. We are sleeping in." I said. I needed to take care of my family, not worry about myself.

"Ah, okay." Aya nodded, but her eyes kept flashing to face in question. Kohaku, on the other hand, openly stared.

"I need to get some sleep." I sighed. They both nodded. That was something we could all agree to. We all walked up to the porch.

"Oh." I looked up to see Toshirou exiting the house, his clothes in hand. We both blushed.

"Leaving?" I tried to act casual

"Yeah. I saw the time." He shrugged. He was much better at casual than I was. "I thought it was about time I give Kenaka his bed back."

We said goodnight and passed each other. My nerves went into hyper-drive when we slipped past. I was not going to be able to sleep tonight.

Toshirou POV

I tripped two times on the way home, once on the steps, and my toe caught the door to my room. It was impossible to not think about Akira. My lips tingled in reminder. What if she took up my whole mind? Would I continue to be me? What a scary thought.

"Hey! Hey, Cap'n Shorty!" Kenaka yelled from outside my house. I walked to the window and shimmied it open.

"What do you want!" I yelled angrily.

"I want your permission!" He yelled back happily.

"What? Why? . . . I mean, for what?" I yelled back.

"I think I'm in love with Rangiku Matsumoto! I want to ask you for permission to date her if I so incline!" he grinned. Okay, Toshirou, don't freak out. This is okay.

_"What?"_ I yelled. "Are you crazy! What are you asking me for!" He just grinned wider.

"Cuz' you're her Cap'n!" he winked.

"Fine!" I snapped and walked off.

"Wait!" I turned back. "Is that a 'yes'?" He cheered.

"What do you think!" I growled. Now Matsumoto would never finish her work. But she had helped me. Now it was my turn to help her back. I walked back to the window where Kenaka was doing a victory dance.

"Hey!" I called. He stopped dancing and looked at me. "She likes lilies." I muttered. He grinned and took off.

"Idiot. Where are you going to find lilies this early in the morning?" I said out loud. People got stupid when they fell in love.

_Like you, child?_ Hyorinmaru commented. I felt a hint of a smile on my lips.

_Yes exactly like me. _He chuckled deep inside my head.

I went to lie in my bed. I didn't feel even an ounce of sleep. I laid there for over an hour before I gave up and went to the kitchen.

"What am I doing?" I whispered. I held my face in my hands.

I need to talk to Akira. I need to tell her my feelings. She was always there for me. It was the least I could do to tell her how I feel, right? She deserved to know. I could be open with someone. I could.

I grabbed my shoes and headed right out the door. I didn't know what I was going to say. I didn't even know why I wasn't waiting until morning, or in this case later on in the morning.

I needed to tell Akira how I felt, and it seemed like that's all I'd been trying to do for the past week. I needed to do it before I lost my will. Actually, I was already losing it. I walked in the slowly receding dark, and the sun claimed the sky, clearing a path for me to see.

Then I slammed into something.

"Eeek!"

Something that squeaked?

I looked down to see the very person I wanted to talk to. How did we always bump into each other like this?

"Oh! Akira!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the ground. "Are you okay? Sorry, it's just so dark . . ."

"Oh! Thank God it's you! I thought I hit a tree! That would have been so embarrassing!" She giggled. Her rainbow colored hair had fallen in her face, covering her beautiful blue eyes from me.

"Well, I can assure you I am very much a living life form." I smiled back. She looked at me happily.

"So . . . um . . . what are you doing in the forest at this time of night?" She looked up at me from under her lashes.

"I . . .uh . . . just wanted to say . . ." I scratched the back of my head.

"Yes?" Her head tilted in just the perfect way. I cleared my throat. How could I tell her?

_Spit it out!_ Hyorinmaru said suddenly.

"I like you a lot!" I yelled in shock. She _jumped _in shock.

"Ehh what?" She stammered. Arg! Why couldn't she just read my mind! My face was red enough!

"W-well you see . . . I-I just wanted you to know . . . _that_, so I'm going to take my leave now." I stuttered. I looked at the ground, bowed politely, and turned around, taking long strides home.

"Wait! Toshirou!" Akira yelled to my back. I turned hopefully. "I was coming to talk to you too!" she grabbed my hand, which was totally unnecessary for I had already stopped walking.

"You did?" I asked, confused. Why did she need to talk to me? Then my blood ran cold, well colder. She wanted to say she didn't like the kiss. It was the only logical answer. Suddenly she thumped me on the forehead. "Ow!" I complained.

"Stop thinking! I can see your gears turning in there-" she poked my temple. "- and that just makes you go back into that too mature stage of yours!"

"I am mature- Ow!" She thumped me again.

"Shush!" Akira hissed.

"Okay okay!" I rubbed my forehead and felt my face pout a bit, but only a bit!

"I just came to say that I'm sorry for kissing you, though I don't even know if I kissed you or you kissed me, before even knowing if you like me." She wrung out her hands in front of her. "I mean, you're a Captain and I'm just a girl who farms for food and money while taking care of several orphans like her. You're a legend and I'm one of millions." Her voice slowly lost power.

"One in a million is more like it." I snorted, then blushed, my mind catching up to what I had just said. Akira giggled. "What's so funny?" I grumbled.

"You're face!" She full out laughed. I smiled as she doubled over. She was just so short. Just like my own personal doll.

"Yeah yeah, very funny." I rolled my eyes.

We sat there for several moments just letting her get her giggles out. I enjoyed to silence, it meant I didn't have to stumble over my words anymore. The sun rose quicker than I wished it to and her laughter didn't last long enough to satisfy.

"So where do we go from here?" She grinned at me timidly.

"I honestly don't know, Akira." I said in all truth. "I've never felt this way with someone before so I have no idea how this is to work out. But I do believe that we will receive help from unexpected places." I said the last part louder, feeling a presence.

"Damn right!" Kohaku popped out from behind a nearby tree with Aya.

"Kohaku?" Akira jumped, instantly blushing.

"What? You thought you could sneak out without Shuuhei letting me know you had left? Hmm? Don't think so, honey." Kohaku snorted. "And of course we'll tell you what happens now! You!" She pointed at me. "Say it."

I blushed. I knew exactly what she meant.

"It will change you're life." Aya smiled encouragingly. I nodded and looked to Akira.

"I-I love you. Um will you . . . go out with me?" My feet looked very interesting at the moment. Should I have worded that differently?

"Yes, I love you too." Akira ran and jumped on me. And let's just say I know for sure _she_ kissed _me_ this time.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"C'mon you lovebirds!" Kenaka yelled.

"You're crazy! It's freezing out here!" Kohaku hollered back at him from behind me. I rolled my eyes. It was perfect weather for me. I stared down at my bare hands and at the gloved pair in mine. The small hand was shaking ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really good at warming others." I whispered in Akira's ear. "I could let go if you want, but to be honest . . . I really don't want to." I chuckled. She giggled.

"Lucky for you, I love the cold more than anything else." She whispered back. Her blue eyes shined.

"Okay, break it up or walk faster, please!" Shuuhei pleaded. "Kohaku might just rip Kenaka's head off." He glanced in her direction, where she was currently sneaking up on the man, her hands outstretched toward his throat.

"Oh dear!" Akira ran off, her motherly side coming out again. Shuuhei chuckled and walked in step next to me.

"So, Captain, seems you two are a pair now, hmm?" Shuuhei said calmly. A pair . . . I liked the sound of that.

"If you mean I belong to her, as I hope she belongs to me, then yes, we are." I stated simply.

"You sound so normal but you've got this biggest grin on your face." He shot back.

I didn't answer. I just turned away and walked toward the one who made me part of a pair. Me? Grinning?

"Hey, Toshirou." Akira beamed at me. "What's with the grin?"

"A certain someone-" I poked her and wrapped my arm around her side. "-was making a weird face." She gasped and put her hands to her face.

"Weird? Was it bad? What kind of face was it? Oh, I bet it was embarrassing . . .!" I laughed as she covered her face with her hands.

"Don't you worry none, honey." Kohaku spoke up. "He just wants the attention back to you. You weren't making any faces."

"Guess you're not on my side." I mumbled.

"Never was. Do like you though." She gave a goofy grin. She was going back to her crazy side.

"Good to know."

We were currently going on a picnic. Kenaka wanted to before winter got it's coldest. So Akira, being a motherly type and not wanting to say no, got the whole family rounded up and her and I spent the first half of the day in the kitchen.

So here we were, with several baskets filled in sixty-degree weather. Perfect picnic weather in my opinion. Oh, yes, and I also got to hold hands with the most beautiful being in the world. Life gets better? Doubtful.

"Woah! Are you and Whites holding _hands_?" Saya yelped when she turned around, seeing as Akira and I were in the back of the group. Everyone turned.

"Yes ma'am." Akira winked. Shocked faces resounded from the group. It's not like we were hiding it. They just didn't pay attention.

"Dang! He really is taken!" Taka whined. The girls giggled. The twins gave a creepy, we-know-all look, and Renji looked like he was about to pass out.

"Renji!" Saya turned her big green eyes on her man, her blonde hair in her face. "I wanna hold hands too." She whispered to him. He shook his head so fast it almost fell off. I was too busy looking at them I didn't see the small figure make its way to me, and slam into my front.

"Aldan!" I said, shocked. I looked down at his dark blue head. His face was flushed and he looked as if he wanted to say something. I leaned down to his level and held his sides. "What's up, buddy?" I said so only he could hear me. He looked up and whispered back.

"I wanna hold hands too." I smiled.

"Sure, little man." I held my hand out to him, the one that wasn't in Akira's, and he took it with a grin. I straightened up and continued to walk. Akira nudged my side. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just too perfect sometimes." She pretended to sigh. I nudged her back. She just laughed.

"We'll have to finish your room, buddy." I said to Aldan. He looked at me brightly.

The picnic went surprisingly well. I had to avoid my back touching anything, but otherwise I was relaxed. I'd even say I was happy. Akira didn't let go of my hand until she needed to get people to get along. I just stayed on the ground with a blanket under me. I played catch with Aldan to keep him busy. He seemed to be attached to me. We only decided to leave when all the food was gone and the sun was fading.

"Ahh nice and warm in here." Kohaku sighed happily when we walked in the house. Akira laughed at her.

"Ngh." I made an unhappy noise as I felt the heat touch me. Kohaku grinned like a maniac.

No one wanted the day to end. We all crowded into the living room and refused to go to sleep. I eventually tucked Aldan in but he was the only one to tuck in. Akira didn't complain one bit about how things turned out. It was a perfect day for her. Her grin never left her face.

All was perfect, until my godforsaken back ruined it.

My muscles were at their limit. I had done too much today and the ache was starting to become more painful by the second. I used the couch and, even though the smallest touch would hurt, I relaxed my back against the cushions. I almost clapped when I didn't even hiss at the pain. But of course Akira would notice _something._

"Toshirou?" She whispered. "You're looking sort of pale . . ." She ran a hand over my forehead. Her hand was cold. "And you're burning up!"

"M'fine." I mumbled. Great, a fever. No wonder it felt extremely warm.

"Stop putting on a brave show. You're not bothering anyone." She said gently. How did she know I didn't want to bother anyone? "Lay down on your stomach." She ordered. I was about to ask where when she shooed Kyo and Ateko off the other side of the couch.

"Lay down. I'll be right back!" Akira ran to the kitchen. I didn't trust myself to move. I shut my eyes and focused on Akira's face.

"Excuse me, Toshirou?" Kanda's deep voice said from in front of me.

"Mmm?" I opened my eyes to look at his dark eyes. Everyone seemed to be looking at me. Again.

"Let me help you." He said in half warning, half demand. I nodded and he helped me sit up straight. That's as far was we got until Akira burst back into the room.

"Oh! Kanda! Don't touch his back!" She said quickly. Kanda's hand recoiled before he went any further. "He's hurt there. I've got some ice pads for it because I think it's what's giving him the fever."

Kanda nodded and picked me up from under my arms, just like a child, and set me over his shoulder. I hissed as my skin stretched. Akira flustered about, putting pillows together at the end for my head. Kanda waited until she was out of the way to set me face down.

"I'm going to move your shirt now." Akira warned. I didn't respond.

I felt her fingers grasp the hem of my shirt and slowly tugged it upwards. The shirt ghost over my skin. I couldn't say it didn't hurt but Akira's cool fingers helped me. Everything was silent until the gasps.

"Ohmygod." Aya's singsong voice stood out. She was probably closer to me.

"Damn, Toshirou." Kyo said loudly. "You could've told us and we wouldn't have been out all day."

"How did you get that?" Saya asked in a pained voice.

"Not as bad as it looks." I gasped out.

"Well it looks like shit so you must feel like pure crap man." Takaji said in astonishment.

"Yes, Toshirou. It looks horrible." Kohaku said softly.

Ha. They hadn't even seen my upper back and shoulder blades.

"If I remember correctly-" Akira spoke. Everyone stopped to listen. "The worst part is up here." As she finished she pulled the rest of my shirt up to my neck.

I ignored the yelps and gasps this time. Instead I concentrated on getting my arms up and the shirt off. Akira's hands guided the shirt off and set in on the floor. I kept my hands by my head.

Why aren't you in a hospital you moron?" Kohaku yelled very close to my ear.

"I was let out." I retorted calmly.

"What?" Almost everyone yelled at once. I winced.

"Correction." Akira spoke for me. She sounded a little bitter. "He bribed his way out."

"Bribed?" I opened my eyes to see Kohaku grinning.

"Sort of. He promised he would rest and not do any work for two months if he could go home." Akira glared fondly at me. How she could glare and look fond at the same time was a mystery.

"That is so you!" Kohaku laughed. Shuuhei looked at her in amazement. Probably wondering why she would be laughing at a time like this. I smiled.

Then Akira put the ice packs on. I moaned at the feeling. My body welcomed the cold. Akira giggled at my reaction. I laid there for the longest time. Akira sat on the floor at my feet and continued conversations with everyone. And, before long, I was asleep.

I awoke to figures around me and a soft cushion under me. I tensed but the figures didn't move. I looked more closely. The figures were drawings, sketches of Akira's. I was in Akira's room. So then, where was Akira?

I slid off the bed silently. I didn't know what time it was, but the sun wasn't showing so I could be sure everyone was sleeping. I slid out the door, proud of the fact that Akira's room was on the first floor, no stairs, and walked to the living room. I smiled and sighed.

There she was, of course, on the couch. Now that just wouldn't do.

I walked over and brushed my fingers against her sleeping form. Her calm and relaxed face was that of an angel's. I slid her into my arms easily. The ice packs must have worked. I didn't feel any pain at the stretch. I carried her to her room for her to sleep. I would have to ask her where Aldan was when she woke. But for now I could make myself useful.

I walked to the kitchen and found a clock. It was about four in the morning. That gave me time to go to my own place, get ready, and come back and cook breakfast. I rounded up my shoes and headed home.

I took a quick shower. I had time to kill and put on some easy to move in clothes, for today I would start on Aldan's room. My insane goal was to finish it in one week only. Akira offered to be the one who would go and buy anything I might need to decorate or furnish the room with. Though I would only let her buy with my card that showed a Captain crest on it. Discount.

I returned to Akira's at around seven-forty. Still too early for anyone to wake, so I padded quietly back to Akira's room and found one of the most worn down books to read. I smiled. Seemed one of her favorites was Harry Potter. I went back to the kitchen and sat on the counter, where I could see the clock, and opened the book. It had been awhile since I had read anything fantasy.

Only around eight did I set down the book, which was actually surprisingly good, and began to cook. I got out several eggs, biscuits, and some bacon. A simple, easy to make meal that made everyone happy. I put the biscuits in the oven and got to cooking the bacon. Less than an hour later I set it all out on the counter with the plates stacked at the end. Just like a buffet. Then I went to the living room and started to read again.

Kyo and Ateko were the first up and came downstairs together, Ateko getting a piggyback ride. They found the food quickly and chowed down. I don't think they even noticed me until they were done eating. Soon Kanda, Renji, and the twins were up and they ate as well. Seemed like Kanda and Renji were going to train.

Akira got up around nine. She got up, walked right by everyone, not seeming to notice anyone was up, and went to the kitchen. She probably thought she had to cook breakfast. A minute later she came out, looking more awake and confused.

"Who made breakfast?" She asked Kyo and Ateko, who were currently curled up in a chair at the table.

"Whites." Ateko answered simply. Akira looked around and her eyes landed on me, though I pretended to be reading. She walked over.

"What are you reading?" Akira asked, keeping her voice soft.

"Your Harry Potter book." I said answered without looking up. She didn't answer, just moved the book, curled in lap, rested her head under mine, and moved the book back. I smiled. I could curl up with her anytime now.

"Good choice." She said once she was comfortable. I looked down at her. She was the best choice I had ever made.

"I know." I smiled at her. Let her think I was talking about the book.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you, everyone! You have all been so amazing! This is almost the end of Watermelon! I'm so sad . . . Please, if you haven't reviewed my story I would really like to know what you think. I want to know if I should create another story for yall! Thanks again. **

Chapter 24

I had learned my lesson. This vacation had its fair share of surprises. But didn't the number of them have to go down eventually?

Three hours earlier

"Why is Aya acting so odd?" I looked down at Akira in my arms with a confused look.

"Her . . . special person is coming today." She smiled.

"Special person?" I asked. "Like you?" She laughed.

"Seems so. I'm your special person. Just as you are mine." She poked my nose. I nodded. That made sense.

"But I thought Aya was single?" I pointed out.

"Well sometimes your special person doesn't know how you feel about them. That doesn't mean that they aren't special, right?" Akira said wisely.

"So it's an unrequited love of sorts?" I threw out. She nodded. I looked at Aya fixing her hair crazily in a mirror that caught her eye. It didn't seem to be going the way she wanted it to.

"Think she's going to be okay?" I whispered.

"Dunno."

Three long, stress filled, crazy hours later I am staring open-mouthed at the one and only Ichigo Kurosaki. He looked out of breath and slightly ruffled. He had run from . . . wherever he was.

"Toshirou?" He gasped. Understand my shock?

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, Kurosaki." I said in a shockingly calm voice.

"You two know each other?" Akira and Aya both asked. We both nodded.

"How does he know everyone!" Kohaku threw her hands up. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Me?" I asked. She nodded hugely.

"Um . . . sweetie . . . I honestly don't think you should talk . . ." Shuuhei said softly. She turned to look at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" She said in a warning voice.

"You knew Aya, Akira, and Toshirou before any of them knew each other." He pointed out. She sat for a second then nodded again.

"True. Oh well. Sup, Ichigo?" She grinned.

"Um . . . okay . . . I guess." He smiled weakly back. "Where's Aya?" He looked around the small crowd. That _was_ odd. She was pacing the front door the whole day waiting. Where could she be now? I looked at Akira in question. She just smiled and curved her finger for me to follow her down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I said when we were away from the group.

"Knowing Aya, she will be nice and brave all day while she is thinking about Ichigo, but when he shows up . . ." She trailed off and looked at me.

"She hides." I finished, catching on.

"Exactly!" She winked. We stopped at a baby blue door. Akira knocked.

"Not here!" Came Aya's soft voice. I smiled a bit. I was about to speak when the door suddenly flew inwards. I turned to see Kohaku before Akira had even processed what had happened.

"Get your butt out here, girly!" Kohaku hollered as she walked, right around Akira and I, to just waltz right over the now broken door.

"Bu-but- Oof!" Aya huffed as the other girl picked her up and her stomach connected with Kohaku's shoulder.

"No "buts" from you, missy." Kohaku walked around us. "Ichigo is here. You need to win him over finally."

"I can't! Have you seen that girl he's always with? She's so much prettier than me!" Aya struggled.

It was true that Orihime was beautiful, but Aya was just as equally pretty. Both Orihime and her, and even Akira, had thin waists and large . . . assets up top. But Aya was the only one with dark hair. Her green-streaked, black hair made her seem more "one with nature."

"Bullshit!" Kohaku scoffed. "Back me up here, Toshirou!" I jumped at being called on so suddenly.

"Uh . . .well . . ." I stumbled.

"Yes?" Kohaku asked sternly.

"No one is more beautiful than Akira in my mind, mind that, but you are very pretty Aya. You look like a human version of a "mother nature"." I looked around to see the reactions of my words.

"Th-thanks." Akira blushed at my words. Kohaku grinned her goofy grin at me.

"Wow, that's rare coming from you, Toshirou." Aya slid down off Kohaku's shoulder so she could speak properly.

Then she slammed into me.

I barely heard her "thanks" before she rushed off to the mirror, then to the front door.

"Mmm, look you're a natural at this." Akira snuggled into my side.

"I'll take the compliment, but what do you mean?" I looked down at her.

"You're great with kids." She looked up at me from her lashes. I looked at her in disbelief. I had always been horrible with people, kids included, ever since I was little.

"No I'm not." I said back quickly.

"Are too." Was she arguing with me?

"No I'm n-"

"Toshirou!" Aldan ran down the hall towards me. He jumped up and I caught him with my free arm, the other around Akira's waist.

"Hey, Aldan, what's going on?" I smiled at him.

"I think I want a rainbow of colors for my room, just like Akira's hair, but without the pink . . ." He looked up with his green eyes sparkling.

"Sure. Why don't you go get a piece of paper and use Akira's colored pencils to show me what all you want?" I suggested with enthusiasm to fuel his. He nodded and ran off.

Akira tugged on my arm. I looked down in curiosity.

"I win."

~†~

"Does it seem like they're doing okay?" I asked Akira. I had no knowledge in this.

"Seems so. But no one can be for sure." She answered back in a grave tone.

Akira and I were currently joining in what seemed to be what everyone in the house was partaking in: spying on Aya and Ichigo in the yard.

"Move the curtain more. I can't see well." Kohaku giggled out from behind me. I did as she said. Shuuhei would have normally done it but he refused to spy. He kept peeking glances at everyone as if he wanted to join though. Kohaku giggled again.

Shuuhei was behind her in seconds.

"What's funny?" He asked in a rush.

"Well partly, Aya's face is almost as red as Strawberry's. And his face matches his nickname just perfectly." She snickered. "Oh, and part of me just wanted to see how long it would take till you broke." His face fell into a grimace.

"They seem to be making progress." Akira sighed in relief. I whipped my head around.

"They do?" I asked in confusion. Was I missing something? I looked back at the two.

"Yep." She smiled. "Can't you see that they are starting to get closer, less red-faced, and they are pointing to things around them?" I nodded. I _could_ see that. I may have to learn a few things from her.

"Good." Kohaku leaned her shoulder against mine. "Those idiots are good for each other. Well, we should just leave them alone. Once they get over that general fear you can never get 'em to shut up." She wrapped her arms around one of Shuuhei's and led him away.

"Should we start dinner then?" I turned to Akira. She smiled. I knew she loved our times in the kitchen. We could talk alone, but keep our hands busy. Those were the two things she seemed to want to do most. I took her hand gently in mine and walked her to our place.

Akira decided to make the biggest pot of mac and cheese I had ever seen, rolls, chicken, cut fruit, and smoothies. It all sounded like childish foods. That's why I couldn't show too much of my excitement on the simple meal. We decided to wait a while to cook. It wouldn't take too long. So I just cut up the fruit while she made the rolls. But, to our surprise, Aya was in after less than an hour.

"Something happen?" Akira flustered over her when she walked in, alone.

"No, why?" Aya asked confused and wary, but there was something shining behind those big eyes.

"You normally talk to Ichigo for so long. I just thought maybe something happened. But I guess not, huh?" Akira smiled. "Oh! Wait! Was he not coming for dinner?"

"That's why we stopped talking." Aya smiled. "He wanted to know if his friends could join too. He knows that we may not have that much food, so he decided to ask. He's waiting for an answer. I told him that I would help cook if you did agree." She blushed. Was it the house that made people go all gaga over each other? It had to be in the walls or something.

"Oh. Sure they can come! But you may not help with cooking today! You are going to go with him to fetch the others. It's polite to walk someone, right?" The idea was ridiculous. Ichigo could run faster without Aya there. But something in Aya's face made me hold my tongue.

"We'll be back soon!" Aya jumped, hugged Akira and me hard, and ran out. I watched as Ichigo's face split into a smile and he lifted her in his arms before beginning to run.

"She could have stayed, you know." I turned to Akira, trying to understand. Akira raised an eyebrow.

"Then we wouldn't be alone."

Ichigo and his gang, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad, stayed until late. Aya seemed to be part of the group already. I wondered how long she had known them, but decided to let her stay in her element. She was curled in on Ichigo's side. Apparently Ichigo had asked her to date him however they could. It was difficult. He was alive and she was a soul. Not an everyday relationship.

After every smoothie was gone Akira walked me home. She talked rapid speed the whole way there. I clung to every word like a lifeline. I soaked up every bit of information. I even craved more. But her words soon turned to my house.

"It's just so cute!" She babbled on. "You're so lucky you have such a cute place, Toshirou!" Lucky for a guy? No. Lucky for me because it made her happy? Yes.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled. "Come on in. I'll get you something to drink."

She followed me inside happily inside.

"What will you have?" I called as I left her in the living room.

"Uh . . . milk?" Akira called back cutely. I smiled.

"Sure."

I would give her anything that would help her stay right now.

Yes, I was very much "whipped".

"Here you go." I handed her the milk and joined her in standing awkwardly in the center of the room. "You could sit you know." I stated. She looked around and nodded absently. "What?"

"Who decorated this place?" She looked at me. I paused.

"My . . . Grandmother." I said the name with gentleness. Akira smiled.

"She has cute taste." Akira commented as she walked over to a small cat figurine. "I wish I could have met her." I did too. "Did she decorate your room?" She suddenly grinned. Then without waiting for an answer she ran toward the hall. I gasped.

"Oh no you don't!" I ran after her. She giggled and stopped at the first door that was slightly open. Mine.

"Found it!" She cheered. I caught her in mid-victory-jump.

"Nosey!" I fake scolded. She tried to stop her laughter as she stared into my eyes but they burst right through. "Go ahead." I pushed her in. She stumbled and looked around.

"Very plain." She sighed in fake disappointment. "You need more color over here. Oh, this just simply won't do!" She put one hand on her hip and waved the other around, sounding very much like Takaji.

"I'll get right on that." I said sarcastically, leaning against the doorframe.

Akira walked around the room, taking everything in. Her light eyes glanced at everything at least twice. I watched her expression eagerly. I wanted to know what was going through her mind.

"I like you, you know." Akira said suddenly, casually. I felt a shiver.

"I believe someone has told me that before." I said smartly with a smile.

"One smart person." She grinned.

"What brought that up, though?" I asked, again curious.

"Just thought you should know how I feel." She said. "How about you? How do you feel?" Her big eyes looked into mine from across the room. They were still as bright as if she was just standing an inch away.

What could I say but the truth?

"I feel I think about you way too much for my own good. I feel that my heart is working overtime. That will probably give me a heart attack one day, but the feeling is . . . pleasant?" I turned the statement into a question. I shook my head to clear it. "I find myself gravitated into your direction. I can't have a good day unless you're in it. So how do I feel? I feel obsessive, frustrated, anxious, and my self confidence has lowered more. But, more so, I feel happy, so happy I could burst from it, possessive, caring, loved, and positively melted."

"Melted?" She raised an eyebrow softly in question. I blushed. Of course she would want me to explain that.

"I have always been cold and solid, like ice. Everyone around me said I had a heart made of pure frosted ice. And I didn't disagree one bit." Her face turned angry and I held up a hand to stop her. "But now that I've met you . . . it feels as if my cold heart had melted. That sounds so cheesy . . . " I sighed. Akira's giggle filled the room.

"Toshirou the poet!" She grinned. I smiled in thanks to her effort to see past my horrible explanation. "What else is that famously smart mind holding locked inside?" Akira whispered and ran her fingers through my hair. My thoughts flickered to the room just down the hall.

"Nothing." I lied smoothly. But her eyes had caught my hesitation. Her dark sea eyes stared into mine.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" She pleaded. "I'll help you with anything. I'll scold you even." Her lips twitched in the start of a smile.

I stared at her. I searched her face for an answer. To what question I didn't know. There were so many to choose from. I seemed to be in a battle. A battle between my heart and my mind. I couldn't find strength to return that small smile of hers. I sighed.

Seemed I was going be saying a lot of the truth from now on.

"I need you to come with me somewhere." My eyes searched her face even more for her reaction. She answered with a questioning gaze, but she didn't object to my words.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room with me. I'm sure she could feel the shaking that my hands gave off. Her fingers squeezed mine. The cool air seemed to get colder as we escorted each other down the small hallway. As long as the march seemed to last it had to come to an end, and that end was in front of that doorway.

"What room is this?" Akira studied the door as her lips spoke the words. My mouth turned dry.

"My Gran's. She wanted the room with the most window lighting." I choked out. She looked at me in shock. She probably didn't expect me to leave my grandmother's room un-renovated.

"Have you gone . . .?" Akira trailed off uncertainly.

"Inside?" My heart squeezed. "No. I . . . haven't had the time." I lied. But, I squeezed her hand. I could tell the look in her eyes showed understanding.

"Well let me help you find some time." Akira paused and put a finger to her chin, then her eyes went wide. "Now sounds perfect. Don't you agree?" Her voice slowly got gentler as she saw the mixed emotion in my eyes.

"Now sounds g-great?" My words formed into a question. She smiled and nodded.

Akira's hand that held mine slowly moved toward the rustic handle. Panic flew through my chest and turned my blood cold. How could I enter that room? That very room that I had caused a life to be shortened was surely a place that I was not allowed back into. But my body wouldn't respond. The panic made me stiff and all locked up. I couldn't pull my hand back. I couldn't stop Akira from unhinging the door to my past.

My fingers found the cold metal. I flinched from something besides the cold. Akira's hand held mine to the metal sternly. She turned the mechanism and it gave off a faint but piercing sound as it resisted the movement.

"Ready?" She whispered. I nodded stiffly. What else could I do? "On three. One . . . two . . . three-"

The door swung open with a long, loud creak.

Okay I'm updating even thought it's a tad bit short. Sorry I've been busy, but as I have said before, I will never give up on this story.

Love you all


	25. Chapter 25

**This is, if I plan it right, the last chapter then an epilog. Love you all. I know that this is late but I DO have an excuse. Its **_**46 pages**_** long O.O! Yep. Most chapters are 12-17 so I think this is a big deal! Sorry if you like short chapters like me . . . I just wasn't going to mess up my plans to make this how I planned ;) With that all being said, I hope for your feed back and I present to you:**

Chapter 25

Cool air rushed out as the door opened, refueling my panic. Memories clawed up my skull, making my vision blurry among the growing tears.

Gran's baby pink and blue blankets were folded perfectly. Little trinkets seemed to have taken over the small space. Her collection was better than I had ever remembered. She had a cleared off bookshelf full of little painted, glass figures. The room smelled of dust and faded perfume.

Gran's lime green walls seemed to become a darker shade in time. But the most disconcerting thing was the coldness. It made the whole room darker.

". . . heat." I choked out. Akira turned to me in confusion. "Get some heat." I whispered.

Whether it was because of my expression or the tremors racking through my body, she took one look at me and ran out. The only sounds filling my ears were the sounds of my heavy breathing and the sound of my front door shutting.

I slowly backed away, my eyes shut to keep me away from the room. But luck seemed to be blessing some one else besides me. I backed right into the doorframe. My back pains flared up angrily.

I ignored the pain and slid to the floor. I wouldn't look. I couldn't. My heart ached. All my fault. All my fault.

Gran.

The cold seemed to be getting stronger. I felt submerged in ice. My world was ice, yet now it seemed to mock me and laugh at my pain. What kind of pathetic being was I?

I heard footsteps coming toward the room. I ignored them. When did my head fall into my hands, or my knees to my chest?

"Hurry!"

"I am! I am! Where is . . . ah!"

There was a weird cracking sound then heat flooded around me, tickling my skin.

"Toshirou!" My eyes opened to Akira's voice. She was knelt next to me. "Calm down. Shh. Calm down. You're freezing the floor." I looked down in shock. There was, in fact, a circle of thin ice surrounding me.

I looked away shamed. Another loss of control. I saw Kenaka standing by Akira with a red glowing blade held in his hand. So that is where the heat was coming from. Kenaka's zanpakto.

"What's wr-" Kenaka was cut off with a look from Akira. He slowly walked out of the room, leaving Akira and myself in the room, Gran's room, alone.

"Toshirou?" Akira tried to catch my eye, but I avoided her gaze with determination. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She whispered. I slipped and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Sorry, I just . . . it's just my . . . back." I fumbled with the lie. I could see her heart break in her eyes. I didn't trust her with such a secret? No, this wasn't trust. This was self-disgust.

"You know you can t-tell me anything right?" Akira half begged. Could I?

I couldn't lie to that face.

"She would still be here if I wasn't . . ." I cut off.

"If you weren't what?"

"A monster." I spat. Unexplained anger welled up inside me. Akira gasped.

"You're not a-"

"YES I AM!" I snapped at the floor. "I'm a monstrosity. A miscreation." Angry tears filled my eyes. "Everyone knew, even when I was young. The other children avoided me because they could sense the danger that went along with my abnormal white hair and pale eyes and skin." I got up and looked around the room again, my anger dieing as I took in the objects.

"Toshirou, plenty of people don't think you're a monster. You have friends." Akira said softly. Her voice meant to heal.

"But Gran never looked at me different for anything." I continued, pretending not to hear her. Akira needed to know what was wrong with me. "She never lost patience with my cold attitude or my icy stares. She would celebrate with me, mourn with me, even banter with me. I was no one odd or weird to her. I loved her.

"But, happiness never lasts, does it? It appeared I was more of a freak than even I knew. She always complained how it got cold too easy in the house. Neither of us could find out why. We needed to. Gran was getting thinner and thinner, and sickly pale.

"That night we both decided to sleep in her room, because it was always the warmest, even in all the random mist-like cold. I had had a bad day. I went to get ingredients for dinner at the local store and the man at the counter refused to even touch me. No one touched something repulsive like me. I didn't blame him. It happened all the time.

"But that day someone scolded him for it. I saw her as just some random lady. I left with my stuff as soon as I could and ran home, ate dinner, and joined Gran in her room for the night." I stopped and cleared my throat.

It was too late. Akira would go back to her family after this and never return to me. But, that was how it should be. Any logical person could see that. And I was famous for my logic.

"Over the years I had, unknowingly, been building up spiritual pressure. The pressure was getting stronger and stronger. Much stronger than normal for a child of my size and age. Way to early for me to control. Way to much power for me to control. During my dream Hyorinmaru, a zanpakto spirit, came to me and told me his name. I was terrified. A giant dragon with red eyes made out of ice." I patted my blade fondly. Akira didn't speak, or try to.

"Then, the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by the very same lady in the shop. She looked panicked. She told me to calm down . . . I . . . was losing control. I looked around and everything was covered in ice. Yet, I didn't feel cold. Then I noticed Gran. Like everything else, she was covered as well. The lady told me to come with her, grabbed Gran, and held out her hand.

"See, the lady was a soul reaper and knew what to do. She knew how to fix my mistake. She flash-stepped all of us to district four to see the head medical examiner, Unohanna. I was left in the waiting room while Gran was taken away." I stopped to catch myself. I heard Akira's intake of breath.

"Did she . . .?" Akira trailed off.

"Make it?" I asked, facing the wall. "Yeah. Gran was fit enough to see me within a few hours. But Unohanna had news for us. See, it was me who was creating the cold in our home. I was the reason Gran was so thin and pale. I had been slowly killing her. By staying with me for all those years she had lost forty years off her life. I had given her a time limit." One of the warm tears spilled over. I wiped it away quickly.

"Oh, Toshirou . . ." Akira murmured. She walked over and wrapped her small, slender arms around me. I flinched at the contact, but made no move to shove them away.

"She didn't even-" My voice caught. I cleared it and started again. "She didn't even blame me, Akira." A sob ripped through me, destroying my pride. "She just held me and comforted me. She comforted me. Even though this was all my fault she-" I cut off.

Akira held me, her tears leaking into the back of my shirt. I barely even registered the pain from her face pressing into my bruised back. The pain from losing Gran was coming back full force, but with an unexplained ease to my heart. Was it because I told Akira? I listened closely to her quiet sobs. She was crying for me.

"Akira?" I whispered. Her head shot up, her contact breaking with my back, though her arms wrapped around me stayed in place.

"What do you need, honey?" She spoke so fast I had to think to catch up with the words.

"My back-" I began. She instantly squeaked and let go of me. Though the pain lifted, I felt a loss without the contact.

"I am so sorry!" I turned to see her tear streaked face and red-rimmed eyes.

"No." I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin on her head, with surprising ease. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like that. It's, by no means, your fault." I rubbed her back. I was glad she didn't return the favor.

"I'm still sorry. I'm sorry for the loss you faced. I'm sorry for the blame and guilt you placed on yourself. I'm sorry that I didn't see the troubles you were facing, and took advantage of your kindness while you watched over my family." She mumbled into my shoulder. I pulled her away angrily to look at her face.

"I never took care of you and your . . . no . . . that wont work. They are my family too, now. I took care of them willingly and I've enjoyed every moment with them." Then I gasped. I had not only fallen in love with Akira, but I had fallen in love with her family.

No cold hearted Captain would fall for that, would they? I scrunched up my eyebrows and glared at the floor past Akira's shoulder. Then I caught my reflection in the mirror on Gran's wall.

My shocking shade of blue eyes stared back, confused and shocked. The face was the same, but the expression was . . . unknown to the features that made it. My white hair was still the same, though a little longer than I remembered. When did this all happen? Something in my features seemed . . . less childlike.

"Toshirou? What's wrong?" Akira asked warily. I looked down at her.

"I just . . . " I tried to convey my feelings to her with my eyes. "I've changed." I looked back towards the mirror.

"Change-" Akira began. "-isn't always a bad thing, right?"

I looked at my face, calculating, in the mirror. Did I like my changed self? My changed self came with fear. Fear of the unknown, the known, and choices that I'd never had to make. I had to get close to others, and therefore left myself open to pain of losing them. I could lose control . . .

But I found tons of people I want to be with. I wanted to know their every secret. I wanted to learn every detail of their lives. I wanted to be part of them.

"Change . . . could be good." I answered finally. Akira smiled.

"Well, I think you'll like change a lot more than you think." I looked down at her.

"I think you're right." I looked around the room. Gran was something my changed self could think about. The pain was still there, but I thirsted for her memory. I missed thinking of her smile.

"Let's go eat some watermelon."

~†~

I awoke with a headache and Akira on my chest. Great way to wake. I slid her off me slowly and padded to the kitchen. Someone had to make breakfast.

Last night Akira and I fell asleep on the couch in the living room. It was simple. It was perfect. I wished she would stay with me every night. But she had a family to get to. They came before me. I could take care of myself. Who knew what Kenaka would do when left alone? I shuddered at the thought.

There was a dull pain in my chest, though that didn't shock me. I went to Gran's room. Pain was expected. But there was a different feeling in me. I was glad, in a way. I was no longer a coward. I had faced my past.

_Something a real Captain would do._ Hyorinmaru whispered in my head. I smirked. That's right I was a Captain that could face fears and fight for others. That was my duty.

"What are you doing up." A tired grumble came from behind me. "It's too early." Akira rubbed her eyes against her sleeve. Her hair was knotted in almost every place possible. Blues, oranges, pinks, and blues tied together in a great fluffy mass atop her head.

"I am making breakfast." I smiled lightly at her. Her half-asleep eyes sparkled. She settled at the table and stared at me while I cooked sausage. I let her stare. She would speak when she was ready.

"You ok?" her soft whisper cut across the popping grease. Ahh, right to the point. I smiled at her. The lines on her face lessened.

"I'm great." I spoke confidently.

"Good." Akira gave me a strange look and walked over to me. "You're amazing." She kissed my shoulder, wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"How so?" I asked, twirling in her arms. I looked down at her misty, blue eyes.

"I don't think I would be able to confront myself if I ever lost any of my family." She peaked at me from under her lashes. "I wouldn't be able to get out of bed, or be able to look at anything that reminded me of the loss."

"Akira." I said sternly. She looked up, shocked by my tone.

"You know very well that Kohaku, Aya, Kenaka, Taka, Usui, Kanda, Kyo, and every other person represented in that hair of yours would be on your side at all times." I chided. She looked at me, her face scrunching up. I gasped. Was she . . .?

Then the giggles came out.

I gave her a grimace. Why was she laughing at me?

"You . . . just used my hair . . . to represent people!" She giggled. I paused. Huh. That was odd. Never thought I would do _that_ before. Didn't mean she had to laugh at me though . . .

"Think that's funny, huh?" I snuck my arms around her. A smirk crossed her face. "Huh?" I persisted.

Then I attacked.

Akira keeled over in giggles as my hands pinched and grabbed at her sides. She gasped for breath between every outburst.

I grinned at her reddening face. Even her cute, bell-like voice was perfect.

"Ahem." I looked up as someone cleared their throat.

Kenaka, and Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku were all standing in my entryway, looking into the kitchen. What they currently were seeing is: Akira, red faced on the floor, my legs on either side of her pinning her down, and us both breathing heavily.

"Well, well." Captain Kyouraku smiled sheepishly, obviously pleased with the current situation. Why did everyone just _walk_ into my house? No knocking? Was I the only one who knew manners anymore? Embarrassment and anger swelled in me.

"Don't just barge into my house!" I growled, helping the even more red Akira up off the floor. Great, they even embarrassed her.

"Well it sounded like someone was being attacked so we came on in." Captain Ukitake smiled, sliding his long, straight white hair behind his ear.

"Akira was hardly in a great peril in here." I muttered.

"I wouldn't say that, Toshirou." Akira giggled. "I was _very_ scared for my life down there. Who knows for sure how great the danger was?" I was momentarily caught up in how she spoke my name before I noticed what her words entailed.

"If you don't watch it I'll make sure another tickle attack is well on its way." I said. "And you!" I turned to look at the group of people "What are you doing here!"

"Well, you see kiddo, Jushiro here wanted to meet with his fellow white-haired man, and we haven't checked up on you since the incident." Kyouraku grinned. Ukitake just smiled.

"Well, I'm not a child! I can take care of myself perfectly. You may leave now, Captain Kyouraku, Captain Ukitake." I hated people treating me as a weak child.

"But-but I heard you were injured!" Ukitake spoke urgently.

"I'm completely fine." I lied through me teeth. Akira gave a slight scoff and raised her eyebrows. The gesture was not unseen or unheard by the others in the room.

"Fine my butt!" She scolded.

"It is a fine one." Kenaka nodded. Akira smiled at him, before redirecting the glare back at me.

She took a step closer to me. Something about that look in her eye made me take one backwards. She continued. I continued. Until . . .

BAM.

My back collided with the counter. My legs gave out as my bruise was pressed into, grabbing onto the sink before I fell. I sucked in breath through my teeth.

"He's bruised to the bone." Akira's voice spoke, obviously informing my superiors.

"Ahh!" Kyouraku's voice seemed shockingly pleased.

"I said I'm fine." I gasped out.

"Is that black sausage?" Kenaka interrupted. I looked over.

"Shit!" I ran over and tried to flip over the sausage but no luck. It was stuck, blackened to the pan. I sighed, grabbed the pan, and threw the whole thing away.

"I'm not so sure Unohana would agree with you moving around so much." Ukitake said, turning off the heat from where the sausage had burned. I gave him a glare. But no one could remain angry when with Ukitake.

"She gave me permission to leave the medical ward." I reminded them. "And speaking of permission, I didn't give any of you mine to be here!"

"Hey would you guys like to meet the family? Kanda would love to meet you guys! He wants to be a soul reaper, you know." Kenaka lead them out of my door.

"Wait! Wha-?" I hollered after them. Akira handed me my jacket. I sighed.

"We can all go to breakfast again." She smiled, opening the door. The wind blew in, making her shiver. Winter was finally here. I handed her one of my jackets, which she happily wrapped around her thin, curvy frame.

"As long as you're there I'll be okay." I muttered. If two Captains had found their way to my house, no doubt Rangiku would be here in seconds. I looked over. Akira was still shivering.

Hmm . . .

~†~

"That's _hilarious!_" Kenaka yelled _again._

Akira was currently pulling off one of the five jackets I had put on her. While she was peeling off the layers, I was trying to ignore the comments by staying in the kitchen. Let me just say, voices carried crazy in this house.

"I think it's cute!" Aya's voice sang dreamily.

"You said I'm cute, the dieing flowers outside are cute, and the mouse we found under the sink as well." Ichigo said in an amused tone.

"So?" She remarked playfully. I didn't hear his return remark, but there was laughter. I sighed as curiosity got the best of me and I left the kitchen.

"Okay guys!" Akira spoke up, laughter in her voice. "Toshirou was just being nice. He didn't want me to get cold."

"But _five_ jackets?" Ateko giggled.

"Shut up." I mumbled, grabbing the stupid clothing from Akira's arms, so she wouldn't need to carry it.

"Well, you see . . ." came a terribly familiar voice. "Captain is naturally on with ice so he couldn't tell when it was enough." Matsumoto walked through the door with Kenaka, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Kyoraku in step behind her. I hadn't even noticed we had beat them here.

"Mat . . . su . . . . mo . . . to . . ." I pronounced her name as if it were a curse.

"Yes, Captain?" She sang.

"_What are you_ doing_ here!_" I practically growled at her.

"The Captains and Kenaka found me and brought me here!" She cheered.

"We sensed her spirit pressure not too far from here and Kenaka said it would be impolite not to walk her I quite agreed so here we are!" Ukitake explained happily. I sighed.

"Fine!" I gave up. Then I felt a tug at my arm.

"Toshirou?" Aldan's voice whispered up to me.

"Yes?" I questioned, leaning toward him.

"Who are they?" I noticed Aldan's body was positioned behind me, peering around me. Being shy.

"They are two very good friends of mine." I said softly. "Oh, and that's Matsumoto."

"Captain!" Rangiku whined. Aldan giggled, but remained positioned behind me. Ukitake was next to me in seconds time.

"Hello there! I'm Ukitake-san! You can call me Jushi! Would you like some candy?" Before I could stop him, his hands were already up his sleeves pulling wrapped sweets out.

There was a mountain of sugars on the floor around me. Aldan's big eyes looked into mine, questioning. I looked over and Captain Ukitake. He seemed a tad disappointed that Aldan had not jumped on the idea of candy. I looked back toward Aldan and nodded. He grinned and grabbed a piece. Ukitake beamed.

"Jushiro?" Captain Kyoraku said in an urging voice, as if reminding him of something he forgot.

"Oh, yes!" Ukitake bolted upright. I could see their faces change into what could only mean a discussion of our Captain duties. I didn't want that. Not in this home.

"Everyone, this is Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku." I spoke calmly but quickly to divert the attention.

Kenaka grinned, happy to be in such company. The lunatic. Kanda's eyes lit up. No doubt that he was thinking of all the ways he could improve if he could practice with the two Captains. Taka eyed both of them in a way that gave me shivers. Everyone else just looked shocked. Stupid really. They were wearing their Captain robes.

"Pleasure to meet you both!" Aya shook each of their hands in turn.

"She's just happy to know people who know Ichigo." Kohaku snickered from somewhere behind me. Kyoraku heard her and his face glowed when their eyes connected.

"Why, Miss Kohaku! What a pleasure to see you again! I have been wanting to ask you out for another drink soon!" Shuuhei rolled his eyes at the comment. Kohaku, on the other hand, looked pleased.

"Well of course I would join you!" She grinned, a challenge in her eyes. "We simply must have another shot drinking contest!"

Oh no . . . that means Matsumoto would want to . . .

"Oh can I tag along!" Rangiku's voice chimed in.

. . . join.

"Well, of course, Rangiku-san!" Kyoraku grinned. "You're always welcome."

I sighed, yet again. I let them all socialize. Girls formed groups, naturally as breathing, and gossiped. Some of them gathered the courage to speak to the two new Captains in the room, asking them the questions on their minds. Akira didn't leave my side.

When she moved, my body moved with her. Even though we had a good morning she still seemed worried about me. I stayed spaced out, though, not too concerned about if she found it odd at the moment. I only strayed back to reality if I heard my name or a whisper about Captain duties. I stayed in my mind.

"Are you ok?" Akira whispered when no one was listening. I nodded absently.

The fact was, I was okay. Perfect even. I had never felt so happy in my life. This family, Akira, and even the bustling town were more than willing to accept me as I was. Cold attitude, white hair, temper, and all.

I wasn't used to it. Before becoming a Captain and earning the squad's respect, I had never been welcome anywhere. People were either afraid of me and my uncontrolled power, or the exact opposite where when I controlled the unwanted pressures inside me they would see me as pathetic, a child.

But, most of that was gone now that I was a Captain. Being a Captain was an amazing step for me. I respected the title because it has done so much for me. But, not that I had ever seeked it out before, there was no love in that title. There was no love like there was in this house. I just put my whole self into my duties before this. But now . . . I rather liked the feeling in my chest when I was with Akira. I loved what my life had become.

But this was only a vacation. Soon I would go back to being a Captain and Akira would remain with her family. The fear I would not be able to remain with her was a more painful thought than any experiment Captain Kurotsuchi could perform on me. Yet, I would have to leave. That was the only choice there was.

I wasn't the only one bothered by this. Aya gave me knowing glances, and Kohaku just ended up giving me creeping stares. Even Akira seemed to avoid the topic at all costs. I didn't blame her. I wouldn't want to destroy this happiness either, especially when _I_ was the one leaving _her._ But only one thing was for sure, I was leaving.

Could this happiness never survive?

~†~

After a while, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku asked for a word in private. Akira eyed me sadly. She believed she didn't belong in my work as a Captain. I tightened my grip on her waist.

"Very well." I nodded, making it clear to both Akira and my superiors that she would be joining me. Ukitake smiled widely and I led them to the kitchen.

"So, please tell me, what is the real reason you are both here today?" I questioned, turning around to face them, Akira still at my side. They both blinked, shocked.

"Always so smart, Hitsugaya." Ukitake grinned, sliding his long white hair from his eyes.

"A prodigy!" Kyoraku chimed in.

"Get to the point!" I snapped.

"Yes. Yes. We are here to inform you of a Captains' meeting tomorrow." Kyoraku sighed, obviously thinking of the time he will be away from his alcohol. Akira tensed at my side. I squeezed her, hoping that I gave some reassurance.

"Same time?" I questioned. They both nodded, Ukitake giving a small 'yes'. "Very well, I will be there." I sighed. "If you two wish to stay for breakfast this morning?" They both, thankfully, shook their heads.

"We aren't on vacation too, Toshi-kun!" Kyoraku chuckled, playing with the straw hat that never left his head.

"I will see you _tomorrow_." I ground out.

"See you then."

"See ya!"

The second they left I turned to Akira. She was glaring at the floor sadly. It made me upset. I seemed to be causing her so much pain.

"We have things to talk about." My voice was deeper than usual. She simply nodded, paying no attention, seemingly blocking both our pain out.

I pulled her gently out of the kitchen, through the populated living room, and finally to her room. She stood in the middle of the room, just holding her sides. Her rainbow highlighted hair framed her face, not quite shielding her expression from me. She looked so . . . small.

I gathered myself and slid past her to sit on the bed. I rubbed the bridge of my nose in an attempt to ease the worries inside me. No matter how painfully I pressed the worries didn't leave.

"Come here." I mumbled in the silence. She twitched towards me but hesitated. I held my hand out. The open air seemed to sting it. She then surrendered with a sigh. Her warm hand filled mine and she half curled into my side.

"Toshirou?" her voice croaked, threatening tears. I looked down at the top of her head in shock. Why did she have to shield her face from me now?

"Yes, Akira?" I urged.

"Why can't we just stay like this forever?" Tears fell onto my legs. I held her closer, gentle as if she would break.

"Because of many things." I started. "One, you have this beautiful family here that you would never leave to fend for themselves, not even for me. Two, I have duties. Those with power are cursed to live responsibly. I cant give up my responsibilities. The people deserve it." She whipped around, her beautiful eyes tinted in red.

"And you deserve a life for yourself! Screw the 'people' and think about yourself for once, Toshirou!" Her face screwed up in anger. I stared at her, sorry.

"And they deserve to have the right to rely on those with the power to protect them." I shot back calmly. I could tell in her eyes that she know the only reason that her, her family, and all of those in the Soul Society were safe from hallows was because of us soul reapers. "People in the Soul Society deserve to not be afraid of anything. Including me. I-" Before I could finish she glared at me again.

"What do you mean 'including you'?" Akira fumed. "You wouldn't harm a single soul!" I stared into her deep eyes and her face fell.

"I can't agree." I whispered. "Gran is proof enough. I became a soul reaper for a reason, Akira. I don't ever train to get stronger in power, but I train to get stronger in holding it back. If Matsumoto hadn't helped me realize that the only way to keep those around me safe was to be one like her, then Gran wouldn't have had those last precious few years and others would have gotten dragged into the same fate. Maybe even worse." Akira didn't interrupt this time. "I can't stop being a soul reaper. I'm sorry."

We sat in silence. Her tears seemed to fall in a timed pace. We both tried to find a solution. The voices outside the door died down in time, excitement over the new Captains was wearing off. The thought of breakfast would soon bring them to us.

"So you can't work from here?" The comment was so soft I almost missed it. Akira's tears had dried.

"No. I can't be so far from my squad. Certain unranked shinigami have beengranted permission to live outside their squad if it is a reasonable distance and the Head Captain agrees. But, Akira, I am a Captain. I can't do that. I don't have any argument good enough to win. I can't be so far away." I tried to explain the best way I could.

But, even though I told her no, I imagined how perfect that could be. The fact that it was impossible infuriated me. For once I hated the rules I needed to follow.

"I don't know what to do." Akira mumbled, sticking her face in my side. "I've never had to let anyone go. I don't _want_ to let you go."

"I don't want to leave." I admitted. I turned red and pulled her closer. "I feel at home here with you and the family."

"They are all pretty amazing people." She nodded.

"And they are probably really hungry by now." I reminded her.

"Oh! No! We forgot the breakfast!" Akira jumped up and wiped her face for any spare tears. I followed her lead in fixing myself up. Then we walk out and greeted everyone as if nothing had changed.

Breakfast went by too fast. Time always went too fast when I was with this family. But soon I headed back to the house while Akira and the guys, excluding Renji, Kanda, Kyo, and Usui, took Aldan out so we could work on his room in the attic. We painted random stars, circles, ect. around the room and the rest of the wall black to make the rainbows of color pop. Kanda moved in the bed. We all did our part.

Before I could even sit back to enjoy my time it was nightfall again. The guys went downstairs while I finished putting in our new windows and skylights. The stars twinkled at me tauntingly. They got to watch Akira and her family all night, even when I was gone. I finished quickly and stomped down the stairs, again, unrightfully angry.

"Hey, Captain Hitsugaya!" I lurched to a stop at the bottom of the last of the steps. Kanda, Shuuhei, and Renji were all in the corner waving me over.

"Yes?" I questioned, turning my body toward them in interest.

"Would you mind training with us?" Shuuhei smiled down at me, making me feel short again. Before I could say anything a heavy hand slammed on my shoulder, making me lose balance.

"Oof!" I hit the handrail of the stairs.

"CAPT'N SHORTY IS GONNA TRAIN WITH US?" Kenaka screamed from above me. "HELL YES! I ALWAYS WANTED TO TRAIN WITH THIS MOTHER F-"

"KENAKA!"

"Sorry, Akira . . ."

Long story short? Yeah. I trained with them. We trained for about three hours or so before exhaustion hit us. I kept demolishing any attacks Kenaka tried to do almost right as he did them. His fire was too easy to be put out. At one point Akira and Kohaku came to watch us from a distance.

Kohaku was grinning from ear to ear the whole time and even twitched with the urge to join. Akira on the other hand looked like she was a person watching an action movie for the first time. Shock and relief went through her face faster than Kenaka when offered chocolate. She winced every time a blade cut through the air and sighed when it missed.

I called an end to the training after Akira's face was red from changing so much. I grabbed her small pale hand and walked her inside. Tonight we did a simple meal of hamburgers and fries. I had a small smile on my face throughout the night. I devoted the night to taking absolutely everything in. I listened to every story. I memorized every bit of the layout of the house. I imprinted it all into my mind. I wasn't even done when people started to head to sleep.

"Stay here with me?" Akira looked up at me from my lap. I shifted a bit on the couch to see her better.

"Yes, of course. May I ask why though?" I said while brushing a pink piece of hair from her eyes.

"Partly because I just want you to be here." She smiled, then looked down at her lap, smile fading. "But also it just seems like something bad is going to happen. The meeting for Captains tomorrow . . . I don't know . . . It just seems like it marks the end for everything. For this. For us." I agreed completely.

"We don't know that." I said in false hopes. "Captain Unohana gave me two months here. Tomorrow isn't the end."

"Yeah, two months from now is the end." She whispered. "But I just feel like something is going to happen tomorrow. Something . . ." Her face scrunched up. I smiled.

"Tired?" I asked. Akira looked up and nodded, another smile gracing her lips.

"Shall we go to my bed?" She got up. I turned red and stayed put. "What?" She questioned, her lips tugging up at my expression.

"Both of us on your bed?" I choked out. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She spoke slowly. "I thought a bed would be more comfortable than a couch . . ."

"B-but isn't that inappropriate?" My voice squeaked. She giggled.

"Toshirou, we have slept in the same spot before!" She laughed harder.

"But! But!" I fought for the words that didn't come. "Uh . . . well it feels different to actually plan to sleep together than to actually just fall asleep that way . . ." She smiled.

"Well then!" Akira bent down, her breath fanning my face. Her dark blue eyes lining up with mine. "Toshirou Hitsugaya, do I have your word you won't do anything to me as I sleep next to you?" I blushed hard.

"YES! OF COURSE!" I stuttered. Akira laughed hard again.

"Well then I'm sure it will all be fine."

She pulled me to her room, turning off lights as we went. My face slowly cooling down. We crawled into her bed together and she pulled me to her. I wrapped my arms around her small frame. This is how I always wanted to stay.

"You know," I started as we drifted off. "You never promised back." I felt her frame laugh against mine.

~†~

I woke up before anyone in the house. Captain's habit. I snuck out from Akira's arms and slipped out of the house. I walked slowly in the dark towards my unused Captain office. It was probably about four or so in the morning. Only a few people were walking about the town as I passed through. I put my hands in my pockets and enjoyed the silence.

It didn't take any time at all to make it to the guarded gate. I quickly flashed my Captain badge and walked in, my mind filled with Akira and the Captain meeting. There were a lot more people out inside the gate. Maybe just because it was later in the morning or the fact they were soul reapers, I didn't know.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Shuuhei's voice said from beside me.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Hisagi." I nodded to him.

"What are you doing here? Let alone, so early?" He walked over, a pile of paperwork in his arms, and fell into step with me.

"There is a Captain meeting today." I answered him. His eyes widened.

"And Captain Unohana gave you the-?" He began.

"No but I was invited." I interrupted and gave him a small smile. He smiled back.

"Well watch out! Kohaku was walking around here somewhere, and she would just love to jump you again while you are in, what she calls, 'work mode'." He laughed.

"I will, thanks." I nodded. "Well this is where we part." I said. I turned toward squad ten's barracks, my squads.

"Oh! Have a good meeting, Captain!" Shuuhei called from behind me.

I walked into my squad's barracks at normal speed. I had always flash stepped straight to my office before to avoid meeting others, but this morning I just wanted the extra walk. This also meant my squad members would see me without my Captain uniform on. I had decided to change when I got to my office rather than wear it through town.

As I walked toward my office I got many points, gasps, and yelps from my squad members. It was very much like my first day in town. My lips tugged up a bit and I opened the door to my office.

I quickly got dressed into my uniform and sighed at the feel. It just felt right. I scanned the room for any unfinished paperwork, only finding a small stack, and got to work. But, the paperwork didn't take as long as I'd hoped. I sighed, slid out of my chair, and headed toward the meeting.

"Ah! Toshirou! You made it!" Captain Kyoraku met me on our way to the meeting.

"Why wouldn't I?" I scoffed.

"Don't you find these meetings a tad boring, Toshi-kun?" He whined. I shook my head.

"They aren't meant to be fun." I reminded him.

"Well they do succeed don't they?" He laughed.

We continued on. He talked about his Lieutenant scolding him the night before for drinking. I didn't voice that I was on her side of that argument. I was grateful when reached the meeting hall. He finally had to be silent.

Slowly we all lined the room in our respectful places. As always, every Captain was attending. Captain Ukitake waved. Captain Unohana gave me a terrifying glare that was somehow concealed to look kind . . .

"Welcome, Captains." Head Captain walked in and sat down on his chair. His eyes landed on me. "Captain Hitsugaya, it's nice you could join us today. Are you well enough to?" Captain Kurosuchi scoffed, many glared in his direction.

"I am, thank you, sir." I bowed my neck slightly.

"He most certainly is not!" Captain Unohana commanded angrily from her spot.

"I'm fine." I argued, glaring at her. I did not want to be kicked out of a Captain meeting. No. Not me.

"There is no way for your wounds to have healed." She smiled, but there was no kindness in it. "You should be passed out from walking so far. Even for your high pain tolerance, you should be resting. At _home_."

"Captain Unohana." Captain Yamamoto snapped, but it was without anger, purely for her attention. "I agree with you."

"What! How can y-" I yelled.

"But!" He spoke over me. "I think it is good you are here, Captain Hitsugaya." He looked at everyone. "Today we shall discuss the incident that occurred, concerning Captain Hitsugaya." I grounded my teeth together.

"I think Captain Kurotsuchi should have full blame, meaning full punishment for his actions." Soi Fon spoke up. I glanced at her in surprise. I'd never even received so much as a glance from her before.

"Hmph! You children just don't understand _research_!" Mayuri, Captain Kurotsuchi, scoffed from his spot. Many glared at him.

"We can understand research, not torture." Ukitake mumbled.

"Yes, I agree with that." Captain Kyoraku spoke.

'Sacrifices must be made in the process of information gain. Don't you think we should know how powerful little Captain Hitsugaya is? That would be best for the people don't you think?" Mayuri smiled a grin that made my skin crawl. "Of course that requires me cutting him open some more."

"You freak!" Soi Fon growled.

"Enough!" Captain Yamamoto hollered, making me jump. "Captain Kurotsuchi, you may do the tests."

My blood turned cold. Permission to do the tests? Gasps filled the room.

"Are you _joking?_" Ukitake screamed, almost drowned out by the others accompanying his loud protest. Unohana a wringing motion with her hands.

"SILENCE!" Head Captain creamed again angrily. I stared around me, locking eyes with Captain Unohana. Her eyes widened at my facial expression. I turned away quickly. I had just shown someone my fear, clear as day, on my face.

"Head Captain, I wish to oversee these meetings and tests as to see a repeat of last time does not occur again." Unohana suddenly, and strongly, spoke out. Head Captain opened his eyes in mild shock.

"Very well. It is decided. Captain Unohana, I leave you in charge." Mayuri growled. "You are all dismissed. Captain Hitsugaya, may I have a word?" I trailed behind. Ukitake, Unohana, and Kyoraku gave worried glances but continued out.

"Yes, sir?" I forced my frustration out of my voice. He agreed to put me through torture.

"You can show your anger, young one. Keeping too much inside rips the soul." His raspy voice said wisely. "I believe I owe you an explanation." I looked up hopefully.

"Thank you, sir." I said quickly and bowed, he chuckled.

"You would like to know why I agreed with the tests?" he sighed, preparing himself. I stared at him intensely. Head Captain didn't explain himself to anyone.

"I believe we all deserve to know our own, and our comrades, limitations. We can work fluently and knowingly that way. You wouldn't leave a squad member with the ability to defeat low class hollows to go against menos." He paused. I nodded. "On the other hand, if your squad is confident that your limits are a lot less than the enemies it will give them great strength on the battle field. Makes them feel you are limitless."

"I understand." I mumbled. What he said made sense. I should have seen that point of view for my squad.

"And I understand you are not wanting this, young Captain." He said, "But it is for the best. Our duty is not to go out of our way to make ourselves happy, but to ensure we give the opportunity of tomorrow to all of the citizens of the soul society, so they can have the chance to find their happiness."

He paused and looked at me solemnly.

"That is why I will now ask you, will you do these tests?" I stared at him in shock. After all that, he was giving me a choice? I looked down.

"I . . . will do these tests." I saw a small smile touch on the corners of his mouth.

"Very well and there is one more topic I would like to cover." He stated, his mood a bit lighter.

"Yes?" I asked, eager that the Head Captain seemed so open with me today.

"First, could you grab your friends that are trying to hide outside the door?" I peered toward the door in confusion. I flash-stepped over in a second and yanked it open. I saw Captains Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku staring at me. "Come in." Head Captain called from behind me. They followed me in, not bashful about being caught at all.

"How can we help you, Captain Yama?" Kyoraku smiled.

"There is something I need your . . . opinion on." Captain Yamamoto stared at us in turn. "It has come to my attention that Captain Hitsugaya-" he looked down at me. "-has become fond of a certain family a town away from here." I cringed. No Please don't make me leave her so soon. I can't think about that right now.

"Yes, sir." We all chanted.

"This has never been done before, but there was a law written for this very purpose." A law for punishing me for falling in love? I had a sudden urge to pull out Hyorinmaru. " The rule states that if a Captain gets the permission from his Head Captain, three Captains of different squads, and his, or her-" he looked at Unohana. "-lieutenant he may live out of his quarters with his family. There are certain bits about distance as well, but I believe if one were to develop a fast enough flash-step over time, that part can be . . . overlooked."

My mouth hung open and my body seemed to shut down. I didn't even care that I was probably showing the rudest face to the Head Captain at that moment. Every head was turned in my direction. I couldn't pay them any attention. I was still trying to get my mind to work, to wrap it around how perfect this all seemed. Finally I forced myself to speak, before the offer was taken back.

"Is there any more required?" Get rid of all the obstacles before trying to grab the prize.

"Only that you must train, show up for the occasional Captain meeting, take missions, do paperwork, and check up on your squad." Captain Yamamoto listed. Before I could even take that in, Unohana spoke.

"I say 'yes'." She seemed to demand more than just state the words.

"I do as well."

"Well, well, guess I have to agree as well." Kyoraku grinned, tilting his hat forward.

"Thank you." I half mumbled, half whispered to them. I looked up at Head Captain. "Can I . . ."

"You may go." He nodded, knowing look on his face.

I rushed out without waiting for another word. I had to find Rangiku. Now. With her permission I could . . . No. Not even going to think it yet. Not going to get my hopes up, yet . . . something told me I already had.

I ran down always while looking for that orange haired loudmouth. I ignored the yells and glances and concentrated on my search and the stretching of my legs as I ran.

She wasn't in the office or the lunch spot, but my body was already rushing toward the only place Rangiku was ever found, the bar.

I wasn't even upset that she was drinking so early. I just ran as fast as my feet could take me. That is, until I was tripped. I landed, face first, on the harsh ground.

"Were are you off to in such a hurry, shorty?" Kohaku's amused voice rang out from above me. I shoved myself off the floor and glared at her. She had a carefree expression that lost maybe one sparkle when she caught my non amused face. Shuuhei just looked panic stricken. "What's up?" she urged.

I took off so fast my sore back ached from the sudden lurch. Kohaku's yells of protest fell behind me quickly. My hair was tangled by the wind, my speed making it worse. I've always loved the expanding of my lungs and the burn in my legs as I ran. Right now? They seemed to be mocking me. Taunting me that I wasn't fast enough to make it. Then to cursed bricked building came into view, holding my only chance inside.

As always, the bar was decently busy for it being so early in the day. Did all of them decide to skip out on duties and paperwork? I rushed inside, panting heavily. I now understood why Unohana had not wanted me to do too much strenuous activity until my back had healed. I glared through the pain and found her bright orange hair glowing under one of few lights in the space. I walked quickly, but not too fast to make myself pass out again.

"Captain?" Rangiku caught sight of me as I grew closer. "Let me help you! You look so pale!" she rushed over and helped me sit on the edge of a booth near her table.

"Matsumoto, I need . . . your permission." I panted. Her concerned face shook back and forth.

"Captain, you need to rest. You're talking nonsense. You're the Captain not me." She spoke softly as if speaking to a child. I ground my teeth and slammed my eyes shut.

"No!" I scolded.

Then, before I could even register that she had put her hands on me, she flash-stepped us out to a bench outside. I breathed the open air in surprise and satisfaction.

"You okay Captain?" Rangiku lowered her herself to look into my eyes. I nodded, the air cleared my head nicely, the crispness of winter did wonders.

"I need your permission, Matsumoto." I held my gaze so she could see I wasn't playing. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before any words came out.

"But for what?" She finally asked.

So I explained in a rush. I told her about the unknown exception to the rules, about how me and Akira could stay together if she agreed, and how I had, in fact, ran here.

"So do you agree?" I begged asked.

"Of course." She grinned at me. I sighed and let the feeling take me in. Almost there. Almost have hold of a miracle.

"Thank you, Matsumoto." I breathed, getting up. "Now would you mind coming with me to tell Captain Yamamoto?" She nodded and ran with me all the way to the first district, home of Captain Yamomoto's office.

We both stopped at the door and knocked. The large doors swung open to show Head Captain sitting at his desk in the large, yet simple, room. We both bowed and he waved us in.

"I believe this means she agrees, Captain Hitsugaya?" He asked. I nodded.

"I do, sir." Matsumoto announced.

"Very well then. Captain Hitsugaya, after your health leave I permit you to try to prove that you can live away from your squad. That also means you put a lot of responsibility on your lieutenant's shoulders." I nodded along with Rangiku. "Here is a packet explaining all your duties and proves that you are allowed to live out of the barracks. That is all. You may return to your work, lieutenant Matsumato. Captain Hitsugaya, you must return back to your rest." We bowed again. As soon as the doors closed behind us Rangiku threw her arms in the air and let out a big whoop.

"You did it, Captain!" She screamed. I smiled at her. I looked down at the packet in my hand and felt the oddest urge to dance with it. Stop smiling. It didn't happen.

"Enjoy your day, Matsumoto." I nodded to her. She stopped mid happy dance to wave to me.

I went to town before I stopped by home. I grabbed a box of chocolates with a rainbow on the heart shaped container. Flowers? Yeah. I walked around and tried to find some that screamed out to me. Then there they were. Each flower a different shade of the rainbow. How they had got the flowers to get those colors I didn't know but I paid the man in full plus tip faster than he could blink. They were so Akira.

Then it was time. I could go home and just . . . stay. All those worries were in the past. The only thing Akira and I had to break us apart was gone. We could be together. We could be happy.

That's when I was stopped . . . AGAIN. A small and warm hand grabbed my upper arm, stopping me from continuing my walk home.

"Will . . . you . . . stop . . . running . . . around!" Kohaku panted, bending down to catch her breath.

"What do you need now, Kohaku?" I questioned. My tone wasn't angry as it was before, causing her to look up in question.

"What exactly is going on arou-" she stopped mid sentence when she saw the rainbow colored flowers I was holding. "What are those?" She grinned.

"They're flowers, of course." I blushed. Her grin widened.

"What's the occasion?"

"I'd rather you didn't know before Akira does." I looked away. I saw her nod out of the corner of my eyes.

"Need help then?" She offered. I looked at her and smiled.

~†~

I paced my kitchen. Any minute now. I caught my self in the mirror and straightened up for the twentieth time. I had pulled out my tux and my culinary skills to make the night perfect. The flowers and holy-crap-it's-a-miracle packet were hidden in a cabinet. Now all that was left was Akira.

Kohaku planned on sending a panicked Akira over around . . .now. I hated waiting. I wanted to tell Akira now. I wanted to tell her it was all worked out. Everything was perfect. I was in the middle of that happy thought when my door is busted in.

"TOSHIROU?" Akira ran in. Yep. She was panicked.

"Hey." I said softly. Her blue eyes whirled around locked on me. Her jaw went slack and she walked, almost trance like, towards me.

"What?" She waved her arm around.

"Hungry?" I asked, nodding toward the table. She saw the food and candles set out for us and gave a half shocked, half goofy smile. She looked down at her jeans and paint stained shirt.

"I'm a bit underdressed for such a fancy place." She teased. I shrugged.

"The cook finds you cute, so I guess you can stay." I blushed. She giggled and hugged me. Cue redder face . . . now.

"You look so good in that." She smiled, looking me up and down. I coughed awkwardly.

"Uh, can we just eat now?" I begged. She giggled again and sat down.

"So what's the occasion?" Akira asked dramatically, folding her hands in her lap and leaning forward towards me.

"Just eat." I smiled. She scoffed and dug in.

We talked about everything. The candles withered to almost nothing. We continued to sit and talk even after the food was all gone, and our drinks seemed to never had been there in the first place. I couldn't even think of leaving this moment. I loved the way her smile gleamed in the dim candlelight. Her laugh filled not only my house but my heart. Eventually, after being at war with myself, I decided it was time.

I picked up my plate and extra dishes around the table, scooted my chair back with the back of my legs, and stood up. Akira got up as well, a smile seemingly stuck to her face, and grabbed her plate to follow me to the kitchen sink. Her elbow bumped mine as we walked. As we put the dishes in the sink I started to feel sneaky. When to pull out the surprise?

"So did you like it?" I asked her. She nodded.

"You are an amazing cook. I'm going to have to kidnap you when your off your medical leave." She gave a sad grin. I watched her put on the water and begin rinsing the dishes. I started to dry and put up.

A silence continued as we worked. I waited until she gave me an item that got put up in _that_ cabinet. Of course, it had to be one of the last. I grabbed the plate and dried it hastily. I quickly finished and walked over to the cabinet.

I swung open the small wooden door and grabbed the multi-colored flowers and chocolates, in which the papers were hidden in. Shockingly I did this without making too much noise with the horrible plastic the flowers were held together with. I snuck over to Akira and sneakily positioned the flowers in front of her face. She let out a cute little gasp and whirled around.

"Rainbow!" Akira yelped, then gasped, yet again, at the sight of the chocolate. Her hands, drenched in soapy water reached out, but she caught herself and searched frantically for a towel. "They are so pretty! Where did you get them? How are they this _color_! Ah! Towel!" I chuckled at her frantic state.

"They seemed perfect for you." I blushed and handed the box over first. She looked at it and opened it at once, her face turning from excited to confused in a second. The white folded paper packet lay on top and she picked it up, looking at me in question.

"Read it." I urged. She set the box down and unfolded the paper.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she read. I fidgeted in place as she glanced down the page. I began to pray she would actually be happy with the surprise. Then tears began to form in her eyes. I gave a startled lurch towards her, anxious.

Sobs ripped from her chest and she buried her face in the papers. Her hands made balls and the paper crumpled. I walked closer frantically, hoping that she wasn't upset about the news. As I closed in on her she submerged her face in my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I panicked.

"Is . . . it . . . real?" Akira sobbed.

"Yes" It came out as a question. She cried harder and I patted her awkwardly.

" Thank you! I-I don't know w-why I'm crying!" She half laughed, half cried. I paused then laughed abruptly.

"So you're _happy_, right?" I chuckled.

"Yes!" Akira pulled back and wiped her face with the heels of her palms.

"I think this fixes some things." I mumbled. She nodded and looked up at me through her eyelashes. My mind stopped. We sat like that for what seemed like centuries.

"Toshirou?" Akira stepped closer.

"Yes?" My mouth answered without me.

"Kiss me." She whispered through a smile. In less than a second I had her arms around my neck and mine around her hips. I touched my lips to hers softly, relishing in the smooth, warm feeling.

"I'm so happy." I mumbled, feeling her lips follow mine.

"I love you." She answered back. I turned my now flushed face away. "And I love how shy you are." She laughed. I kissed her again to shut her up. "And I love your white hair." I kissed her again. "And I love your-" I kissed her yet again. "Stop interuptin-" Guess what I did here?

"Then stop talking." I growled. I didn't see, but rather felt her lips form another smile.

"I'm the happiest girl in the world."

I kissed her again.

This watermelon vacation was the best idea ever had.

**:'( not going to cry . . . I'm not. This is the first story I finished (don't go away completely there is an epilogue ;) ) I am so pooped. Yet again, I am sorry this took so long, but it's freaking 46 pages of text. ;) Just for YOUUUUUU! Thank you all so much! The epilogue shouldn't take too long! Already starting as soon as I'm done here! You are all so patient and kind. Thank you so much!**

**Love Chi**


	26. Epilogue The End

And this is the end of this journey . . . unless I decide to do some random oneshots. Thank you all so much. I read fanfictions all the time and never really even have to think about it. I didn't know finishing one would make me so sad to see it go. :( Thank you all for watching me go through this. You guys are what make me smile at the end of the day. Please leave your last comments in a review or private message :) I'm always waiting for them! I dedicate this final act to Kohaku Hisagi, EdWarded, and teaddybear for all being encouraging every time they see me. And lastly to all of you who ever sent me a review or message, happy, angry, or forceful, I thank you as well. And as my gift to you: The last part of Watermelon Vacation.

Epilogue

50 year later (remember time here is totally different ;) )

I ran my fingers through my crazily spiked hair, leaning back in my desk chair. The paper work never went away, did it? I sighed. My white hair tickled my face.

"Captain!" Rangiku slammed open the door making me jump. "Kenaka's here!" I growled.

"Mat-su-mo-to . . ." I closed my eyes.

"Hey, Capt'n Shorty!" Kenaka's voice rang out.

"Get out!" I yelled. They both turned at record speed to get away. "Not you, Matsumoto! Get back here and do your work!"

"Sorry, Captain!" She yelled back. "Got a date with Kenaka!" I hollered back at them with ineligible words.

"I am going to kill her." I growled to the room.

"Don't do that, Toshirou." The room answered back . . .? I looked up to see the most beautiful soul.

"Hey!" I got up and walked to the door, which was half propped open. "What are you doing here?"

"The kiddies wanted to see daddy at work. I figured they had to eventually, though I'm not too happy that Soshirou kept eyeing all the swords around here." Akira pouted. From behind her came in the most gorgeous children.

The two kids, a boy and a girl, both had fair hair and skin. The girl was smaller than the boy, but it was obvious she was eldest. Her hair was barely a shade away from white and reached past her mid-back. Her bright eyes shone with intelligence and grace. Just like a princess. I smiled.

The boy on the other hand had slightly darker hair, yet still a fair shade of blonde. It spiked all around his head in an energetic fashion. His eyes were a misty grey and searched around in such a fast manner it was a wonder he wasn't dizzy. As his sister was dainty and graceful, he was strong and energetic. He bounced from foot to foot looking around my office.

My family.

"Inez, what you got there?" I asked, picking up my small daughter.

"A sketchbook. Mommy is teaching me how to draw landscopes."

"Landscapes, dear." Akira corrected sweetly while trying to calm Soshirou.

"I wanna be picked up too!" Soshirou whined. Akira met my eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no! I'm not the one who's grown! Soshirou is almost as tall as me!" Akira pouted again. I laughed.

It was true. Over the past years I had grown. Unohana said it had to do with my increasing ability to control and finally let my spirit pressure out. My spirit pressure being out was allowing my body to focus on the growth that I never had. Yet . . . poor Akira hadn't grown a single inch. I didn't mind. I could pick her up and hold her just as easily as the kids.

"Ok, fine." I nodded. I shifted Inez and picked up Soshirou in my free arm. "Who wants a tour?" I asked. Both kids agreed and I looked at the mound of paper work. It could wait.

"Captain?" I turned quickly, not sure what I would do if I was caught with my kids at work. Shuuhei stood in the doorway with a panicked look on his face. "Ah, hello Hitsugayas. Um . . . you don't happen to have to manuscripts for tomorrow done do you? Kohaku is back from her mission and is forcing, I mean, asking me if we can go out tonight. I told her after paperwork but that just made her force me to get the paperwork done." He ranted.

"I AM NOT FORCING YOU TO DO ANYTHING! YET!" Kohaku's angry voice carried from down the hall. Shuuhei jumped in his skin and closed his eyes, seemingly praying.

"I do have that paperwork done." I said quickly, putting the kids down and walking to my desk. I sifted around until I found the stack.

"Hey! Akira! What are you doing here! Captain Frosty letting you visit for once!" I looked up to see Kohaku hugging Akira, both grinning.

"The kids wanted to come." Akira answered.

"AUNTY KOKO!" Soshirou screamed. He ran toward her and slammed into her hip. She laughed and swayed.

"Sup, bud?" She picked him up with ease and set him on her hip. "Beating your dad in any training matches yet?" Soshirou's face became serious.

"Not yet, but I almost took him last time!" I smiled. He did almost get me . . . because his sister was showing me her picture. I handed Shuuhei the stack.

"That's good! I used to train with wooden swords all the time when I was your age!" Kohaku grinned. Soshirou looked at her in awe. "Maybe one day you will wear one of these?" She pointed to her black soul reaper uniform. Soshirou nodded crazily.

"So are we watching the twins tonight?" Akira's motherly tone spoke up.

"Yeah. Shinrai and Yuuki are both just gonna sleep when they get to your house. They are sleepy today. Aya is watching them right now with Hana and Lana. Twins watching twins." Shuuhei, shockingly, spoke up.

"Yeah! So we'll be over later tonight." Kohaku winked. "Now this little one-" she motioned to Inez who was now holding her hand, "want's a tour of her daddy's work. Kay, Daddy?" I scowled at her but picked up Soshirou and Inez again.

I showed both of them and Akira around my squad's barracks first. They took in every bit of it with wide eyes and asked many questions. I showed them my old room then headed off to the other squads. They saw every squad inside and out. They occasionally saw someone they knew, Ukitake, Unohana, Kyoraku, Renji, and Shuuhei again. The kids kind of knew Yumichka as well, because he had been hanging out with Taka a lot lately. And finally, they also saw Kenaka, Usui, and Kanda training at the school.

When all was done we headed back to my office to collect my things, and paperwork, to go home. I flash stepped us half of the way, making both the kids laugh and Akira look a bit queasy. Before long we were all home.

Akira had come to live with me after most of the family could take care of themselves, though leaving Aya in charge (who was now also getting frequent visits from Ichigo every month). Aldan, on the other hand, came to live with us when he out grew his room in the attic. He was now a deep voiced navy blue kid who seemed to have more friends than I had even heard of. And also the perfect babysitter once the kids came around.

He greeted us at home, exercising for the day. Soshirou looked up to him as a brother, though the age difference wasn't too large. Aldan could play with him and also keep him under control. Inez even clung to him. Akira swears she has a crush but I don't think so . . . No. Once the kids were distracted, Akira went to check on her work.

Akira was owner to the biggest homegrown fruits and vegetable place there was for three or four towns. She made decent money, that all went to saving for the kids, and was happy every day working in the garden and greenhouses with her family. She also sold an art piece here or there to have some more spending money to spoil the children. She smiled everyday.

I followed her to the greenhouses. I snuck behind so she didn't see me. Akira put her hair up, making it look like she had a rainbow stripped tail on her head. Yes, it was cute. When we were both inside I jumped her.

"AHHGH! Toshirou Hitsugaya! I told you not to scare me like that!" She spun around at me, I just stood and smiled.

"Sorry, love." I shrugged.

"You got cockier when you got taller." She fake scolded. I laughed. She knew I loved how much taller I was than her, even if it was still less than a foot.

"So . . . guess what I've got to ask now?" I played, something that I don't recall ever doing before . . .

"Yes, the watermelons are done. NO! You can not have all of them." She added quickly when my eyes shot toward their place in the back.

"Oh?" I asked.

"You can have three. Max." She nodded. I raised an eyebrow.

"Seven." I said finally. Her eyes widened.

"Seven? Why they heck so many? What's the occasion?" She scoffed.

"Well don't you know what tomorrow is, my dear?" I stalked towards her. She got lost in thought, then abruptly pulled herself out.

"First time I saw you." She answered with a gentle smile.

"First time we saw each other." I corrected.

"Should we go to town so I can yell at the people staring at how cute you are again?" Akira asked grinning.

"Every year you ask, and every year you get the same answer." Reminded her, kissing her forehead.

We sat there in front of the watermelon just enjoying each other. The greenhouse was warm, but I didn't want to move. Akira eventually pulled away and checked on the plants, me trailing close behind.

"So do I have you all day tomorrow?" Akira asked casually. I grimaced, but changed it quickly when she turned around. She didn't look convinced.

"After noon." I said happily. Her eyes narrowed, her nonverbal question not-so-hidden in her eyes. I sighed. "Captain Kurosuchi needs me tomorrow."

"For that cursed testing again?" She scowled, breaking a leaf off some odd looking plant.

"It's helping me too." I reasoned. "I need this to increase my control."

Yes, I was still doing the tests. Unohana had made the meetings once a month, her days. There was no doubt that she had all the authority. The most frightening thing about the tests was not the pain, but the amount of power. The power that I had never wanted was, according to Unohana, already at par with Head Captain and could very well grow. I needed to be able to control that.

"Well then a minute after noon you better be at the house, getting ready, and happily mine for the rest of the day." She commanded happily. I gave her a look then shook my head.

"You know, I'm all yours now." I nudged her shoulder. She curled into me.

"True. How about we crack open one of these watermelons?" Akira looked up at me, so beautiful.

"You are an angel." I said simply. Within seconds we each had a piece, well she had a piece and I had the rest, and we were, in a way, hiding on the greenhouse floor together.

"You know I used to imagine how a perfect life for me would work out." Akira shot off suddenly. I spat out my seeds and looked at her.

"And how did it turn out?" I asked, a tad nervous.

"Well, it was sort of a bumpy start." She sighed. "But then I gained an amazing family, met an amazing man, and had an amazing family together." She grinned.

"So better or worse." I asked.

"This one is totally better."

The End ~†~

**Ok. I told you it wouldn't take long. A few hours actually, in between homework assignments :P. I'm really sad. This was my first fanfiction, and thanks to everyone of you, my first finished story. Thank you all. I really really would like some feedback. No more waiting I guess . . . As I said before I may make some oneshots to go with this fantastic story. Probably just to add to the epilogue. And if any of you have an idea or want help with anything I am just a PM away. Don't be shy, it's not like I can bite you through the interweb. I would really love to have some great reviews from all you fantastic readers. ;) Goodnight and I love you all. **


	27. One Last Note

Hello, all.

This is the1girlunevernoticed! Thank you all so much for all your support and thoughts throughout this story! I would have given up a long time ago if it wasn't for the words you all gave me.

I just wanted to say thank you, AND that I'm not going away just yet. ;) I have several several several SEVERAL ideas bouncing around in my head and I think I found one I'll start on. If you guys continue to stick with me I think I might get it done a tad faster than WatermelonV.

More, I wanted to say I am also working on a non fanfiction story so I will be switching between writing a fanfiction and then that story. So we'll see how that goes. If I can get motivated I think I can pull if off!

AND (I know this is getting to be a bit long . . .) I also wanted to say to anyone, that if there is a story idea that you have that involves Toshirou and you actually like my writing style then run it by me. No guarantees but I still would love to hear it and let it run through my mind.

And lastly! Thank you to all of the reviewers that are not signed into an account! JoaNymAr12, Myself, I am myself, Amar, CUPCAKELOVER, Me (I'm thinking Me, Myself, and I am myself are the same person . . .) drinker, insert cheesy name here, blah blah blah, Zangetsu 372, Ilovecheeze, Unnamed, toshirofan4life, darkheart1992, Nadie, Ebbie54, and anyone I missed I wish I could respond to you! All of your reviews were heaven-sent, If you're a writer you know what I mean!

And thank you to all of you who pushed me on the site and off of it, teaddy bear, Kohaku Hisagi, and EdWarded (love you sis!)

Let me know all your thoughts and ideas! I'm still around!

Love you all so much!


End file.
